Ouvre les yeux
by Unna
Summary: Lily Evans a 18 ans et des rêves plein la tête:voyager,découvrir le monde et vivre,tout simplement.Seulement,après un tragique accident,elle perd temporairement la vue et tout son bonheur vole en éclat.Un jeune homme est engagé pour s’occuper d'elle...
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue : Adieux doux monde paisible.**

Lily Evans bougea doucement dans son lit, un faible rayon de soleil caressait son visage. Brusquement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Elle allait avoir 18 ans, l'âge de la liberté.

Elle s'étira et sauta hors de son lit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en chantonnant un air des Beatles. Elle en ressortit deux minutes plus tard, lavée et habillée. Elle descendit enfin.

A peine avait-elle posé un pied dans la cuisine qu'elle sentit une masse s'abattre sur elle. Sa mère.

- Bon anniversaire ma chérie !

Lily sourit de toutes ses dents et l'embrassa.

- Merci m'man !

Elle s'éloigna en direction de réfrigérateur mais constata avec surprise que sa mère restait plantée au beau milieu de la pièce.

- Ça va ?

Les yeux de madame Evans se remplir de larmes.

- Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que ma petite fille est maintenant majeure…

Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et se moucha bruyamment. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. C'était typique de sa mère.

- Oh maman ! Tu sais bien que je resterais toujours TA fille, même si je grandis !

- Oui, je sais, je sais…

Machinalement, elle leva la tête vers l'horloge qui était accrochée au-dessus de la porte.

- Ta sœur ne devrait pas tarder à appeler pour te souhaiter ton anniversaire.

Lily émit un petit grognement, elle doutait fort que Pétunia se donne cette peine. Surtout depuis qu'elle était avec ce gros garçon qui ressemblait à un cochon avec une perruque et une moustache, Vermon ou Vernon, un truc dans le genre. Il lui avait mis de drôles d'idées dans la tête et Lily savait parfaitement qu'il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup.

- Quant à ton père…

- … Il n'y a rien à espérer de lui, je sais, soupira la jeune fille.

Le regard de madame Evans se voila, comme à chaque fois que l'on abordait le sujet de son ex-mari.

- Et nous allons voir tes grand-parents cette après-midi ! Mais avant…

Lily releva les yeux, intriguée. Sa mère souriait malicieusement.

- Mais avant ?

- Surprise !

Les yeux verts émeraude de la jolie roux s'illuminèrent.

- Suzanne Carolyn Evans ! Je t'ordonne de me dire ce que tu as derrière la tête !

- Tu te souviens de ce voyage…

Lily bondit de sa chaise, les joues rouges.

- Tu n'as quand même pas fait ça ?!

Suzanne Evans hocha la tête, radieuse.

- Et quelle est la destination choisit ? demanda sa fille surexcitée.

Elle contempla sa fille. Avec ses yeux brillant et son grand sourire enfantin, on aurait pu dire qu'elle faisait partit des rares personnes qui gardaient leur illusions sur la vie. Ce n'était pas un reproche, on ne pouvait pas la blâmer de croire qu'il y avait encore un peu de douceur en ce bas monde !

- Ça tu le sauras dans quelques minutes ! En voiture Melle Evans !

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. L'instant d'après, elles bouclaient leur ceintures et la voiture filait vers le centre ville d'Aberdeen.

Les deux femmes parlaient avec animation, faisant des projets, riant. Ce fut peut-être pour cette raison que Madame Evans ne vit pas la voiture de droite se précipiter à toute allure sur elle. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant tandis que Lily s'accrochait désespérément à son siège.

Voilà ! Bon, je sais, c'était court mais c'est une sorte d'intro ! J'espère pouvoir mettre la suite bientôt ! En attendant :

**BON NOEL !!!!**


	2. L'entrée en scène du mystérieux Jack Top...

**Chapitre 1 : L'entrée en scène du mystérieux Jack Topper.  
**

_Nous recherchons une personne sérieuse pour s'occuper d'une jeune fille temporairement aveugle. Pour plus de renseignements, nous contacter à l'adresse ci-dessous : _

_Mr et Mme J.Evans  
4 Downing Drive  
Londres_

Le jeune homme reposa son journal, les sourcils froncés. « J.Evans », ce pourrait-il que… ? Sans perdre un instant, il se leva, attrapa son manteau et sortit de l'appartement sans même le fermer à clé. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance ?

* * *

Petit à petit, elle distingua plus nettement les bruits autour d'elle : une porte que l'on referme, une chaise qu'on déplace… Son esprit sortait de son engourdissement, elle se sentit reprendre place dans le monde des vivants. Pourtant, il y avait toujours quelque chose d'anormal. Pourquoi tout était noir autour d'elle ? Elle tenta vainement d'ouvrir les yeux mais rien ne se produisit. Une douleur lancinante lui brûlait le crâne. 

Une tenace panique s'empara d'elle. Lentement, elle porta sa main à sa tête. Un bandeau lui couvrait le visage du nez jusqu'au début du front. Elle s'efforça de respirer calmement. Ce n'était peut-être rien de grave mais… Elle devait savoir. Et, pourquoi était-elle là, au juste ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

- Maman ?

- Non mademoi…

- Pourquoi je ne vois rien ?

- Vous…

- Tout est si noir !

- Mademoiselle, calmez-vous, je vous pris, ordonna la personne.

Elle stoppa aussitôt son « interrogatoire ».

- Je m'appelle Kevin Harding, je suis le médecin qui vous suit depuis votre arrivée ici, c'est à dire depuis une semaine et demie.

Lily se figea. Une semaine et demie ?!

- Et si vous ne voyez rien, c'est parce que durant l'accident, votre front a heurté le pare-brise.

Elle avala péniblement sa salive.

- Alors… Je suis aveugle ?

- Oui, ou du moins, provisoirement, nous avons résorbé de petites hémorragies, rien de sérieux. Rassurez-vous, il ne restera aucune trace.

- Mais… Est-ce que je retrouverais ma vue normale ?

Le médecin mit un certain temps à répondre, ce qui ne rassura pas la jeune fille.

- Tout dépend de vous. Cela relève d'avantage d'un traumatisme psychique, vos yeux sont intacts.

Lily réfléchissait et, c'est alors que quelque chose la frappa de plein fouet. Kevin Harding avait bien parlé « d'accident » ?

- Où est ma mère ?

Elle entendit un toussotement gêné.

- Il faut bien que vous sachiez que vu la gravité de l'accident dont vous avez été victime, il était impossible que le conducteur survive… Elle est morte sur le coup, elle n'a…

- Taisez-vous !

Ce fut comme si on venait de lui percer le cœur. Elle frissonna.

- Je suis désolé pour vous Melle…

- Et vous croyez que ces simples mots vont changer quelque chose, peut-être ?

On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et Lily reconnu aussitôt le parfum de sa grand-mère. Elle étouffa un sanglot. Sa grand-mère s'assit sur son lit et la prit dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi, enlacées, jusqu'à ce que Lily s'endorme finalement.

* * *

Il sonna à la porte de la grande maison des Evans. Une domestique vint lui ouvrir. 

- Bonjour, dit-il en faisant son plus beau sourire, je viens pour l'annonce.

Le visage de la vieille domestique s'éclaira.

- Ah ! Entrez !

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

- Mr et Mme Evans ne sont pas encore revenus de l'hôpital mais ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Elle le conduisit dans un petit salon et le fit asseoir.

- S'ils sont à l'hôpital, c'est pour la jeune personne aveugle ? demanda-t-il poliment.

La dame se rembrunit.

- Oui, c'est leur petite-fille… Elle a eut un accident de voiture…

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Lily, Lily Evans.

Son cœur fit une étrange petite cabriole. Ainsi, il ne s'était pas trompé…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

- Attendez quelques instants, monsieur, fit la domestique avant de sortir précipitamment.

Deux secondes plus tard, un vieil homme remarquablement bien habillé pour son âge entra dans le salon. Il se leva et tendit sa main à Mr Evans qui la sera énergiquement.

- Vous êtes ?

- Jack Topper, je viens pour l'annonce.

- Ah oui, parfait. Vous voulez boire quelque chose, peut-être ? Cognac, Wisky ?

- Euh… Non merci, ça ira.

On toqua à la porte. Une grande femme rousse assez âgée pénétra à son tours dans la pièce. Le portrait craché de Lily.

- Bonjour, fit-elle chaleureusement à l'étranger.

Celui-ci se leva pour lui serrer la main avant de se rassoire.

- Jack Topper, fit-il.

- Enchantée…

Malgré le sourire de Mme Evans, il sentit bien qu'elle paraissait accablée.

- Venons-en au fait, déclara Mr Evans. Nous désirions que vous vous occupiez de notre petite-fille. Elle vient d'avoir un accident de voiture et elle a provisoirement perdu la vue… Elle a aussi perdu sa mère…

Les yeux de Mme Evans se perdirent dans le vide et la voix de Mr Evans flancha. Jack ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

- Il ne faudra donc pas vous étonner si le début est plutôt laborieux avec elle, continuait le vieil homme.

- Lily a toujours été de nature assez… obstinée, précisa Mme Evans.

Jack sourit intérieurement. Qui mieux que lui pouvait savoir combien Lily était tête de mule ?

- Est-elle au courant du fait que quelqu'un va s'occuper d'elle ?

Les Evans échangèrent un bref regard.

- Euh non… Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Mme Evans se permit un petit sourire.

- Je crois que ma petite-fille aura du mal à se faire à cette idée…

- Vous commencerez dans une semaine, quand elle sortira de l'hôpital.

* * *

- Quoi ?! 

- Ce sera juste pour quelques temps ma chérie…

- Je refuse d'être traitée comme une infirme !

- Lily ! tonna son grand-père. Arrêtes de jouer les enfants gâtées et vois la réalité en face : tu ne pourrais pas te débrouiller toute seule et nous ne pourrons pas toujours être là pour toi. C'est la seule solution.

- En plus ce jeune homme semble très gentil…

- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, fit Lily, boudeuse.

- ça tombe bien Melle Lily Evans car moi non plus !

Elle soupira ,vaincue, mais elle jura de tout faire pour chasser cet intrus au plus vite.

Quatre jours plus tard, elle sortait de l'hôpital accompagnée de ses grand-parents. On lui avait retiré le bandeau des yeux mais ils restaient toujours obstinément fermés.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dans la maison de Barrow, chérie.

Lily sourit faiblement. C'était la maison où, petite, elle avait passé tous ses étés. Sa mère était née là-bas et y avait grandis. La vieille et grande maison donnait sur la mer. Mais à quoi bon se retrouver au bord de la mer si on ne pouvait pas même la contempler ?

Deux heures plus tard, qui parurent une éternité à Lily qui ne pouvait plus supporter la voiture et tous les souvenirs auquel l'engin s'apparentait, ils arrivèrent. Aidée de sa grand-mère, elle sortit et monta les escaliers jusqu'à la porte. Martha était déjà là et elle l'accueillie en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Bienvenue chez vous ma petite Lily.

- Merci Martha, répondit-elle distraitement.

Sa grand-mère la guida ensuite un peu plus loin avant de s'arrêter.

- Et voici Mr Jack Topper.

- Bonjour, fit une voix masculine avec un accent allemand très prononcé.

Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne et elle recula vivement. Elle lâcha le bras protecteur de sa grand-mère et voulut continuer mais elle ne se souvenait plus qu'il y avait une marche à cet endroit. Elle dérapa mais deux bras puissants la retinrent. Elle devina les bras de ce monsieur Topper.

- Ne me touchez pas ! s'exclama-t-elle sèchement.

Il retira aussitôt ses bras et, même si Lily ne pouvait voir la scène, elle devinait la gène de tout le monde.

-Venez mademoiselle.

Martha l'entraîna à l'intérieur. On les suivit. Elle entendit son grand-père demander à sa nouvelle « baby-sitter » de la conduire dans sa chambre avec ses affaires. Elle crut comprendre qu'il attrapait sa valise. Elle sentit ensuite un corps près du sien. Il lui pris le bras.

- L'escalier est à quelques mètres.

Elle se dégagea.

- Dans ce cas, je saurais le trouver toute seule, lança-telle fièrement.

Elle leva les bras et avança à tâtons.

- Attention, la première marche est devant vous, la prévint-il.

Elle ne le remercia pas et chercha la rampe. Une fois qu'elle l'eut bien en main, elle commença à monter, l'homme à ses côtés. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent sur le palier. Bien que les souvenirs de Lily remontaient à loin, elle se surprit à arriver sans encombres devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et entra. Jack Topper déposa sa valise.

- Sortez, ordonna-t-elle.

- Ecoutez mademoiselle, mettons les choses au clair. Je veux bien comprendre que vous ayez traversé une période douloureuse mais vos grands-parents m'ont engagé pour m'occuper de vous, pas pour être une bonniche à qui on s'adresse comme on parle à un chien.

Lily se retourna vers ce qu'elle croyait être le jeune homme. En réalité, c'était davantage à la cheminée qu'au jeune homme qu'elle s'adressait.

- Vous tenez à mettre les choses au clair ? Très bien, alors allons s'y ! Sachez que si mes grands-parents tiennent à votre présence, il n'en ait pas de même pour moi. J'ai besoin de solitude, de silence et non de compagnie. Alors faîtes semblant de vous occuper de moi, je ne sais pas, allez vous balader, faîtes même ce que vous voulez mais laissez-moi tranquille. Ainsi, tout le monde y trouvera son compte : vous serez payer et j'aurais droit à un peu de tranquillité.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle ouvrit son sac à dos, en sortit un baladeur et posa les écouteurs sur ses oreilles. A peine la musique commençait-elle qu'on lui arracha son baladeur.

- Désolée mais je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord ! grogna Topper.

- Rends-moi mon baladeur ! s'indigna Lily, les joues en feu, oubliant même la politesse.

Personne n'avait le droit de la traiter et de lui parler de cette manière. Elle tendit les bras dans le vide, essayant de récupérer le précieux objet.

- Continues et je le passe par la fenêtre.

Lily sourit.

- Essaie seulement et…

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et elle entendit un grand SPLAF. Elle se redressa brusquement.

- Non, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Tu n'aurais quand même pas osé ?

- Tu paries !

Elle étouffa un cri rageur.

- Espèce d'imbécile heureux ! Ça te plait d'exercer ta force sur une infirme, hein ? cria-t-elle, hors d'elle.

- Une infirme ? Non, je ne crois pas. Tu sais ce que tu ais Lily Evans ?

Elle détourna la tête, la mâchoire contractée, les poings serrés.

- Tu es une enfant pourrie gâtée !

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

« Ça me rappelle quelqu'un » pensa-t-elle.

- Cette simple phrase prouve bien que j'ai entièrement raison…

- DEHORS !

Elle attrapa le premier objet qui lui vint dans la main et le lança au hasard dans la pièce. Le vieux vase dont il était question alla s'écraser contre le mur avec un bruit de verre casé sonore. Et elle ne s'arrêta pas, tout y passa : un cadre photo, un porte-encens, une bougie… Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

- Tu t'es calmée ?

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de sortir !

- On m'a donné des consignes. Je ne dois pas te laisser seule hormis pour aller au toilette, dans la salle de bain et lorsque tu dors, énuméra-il d'une vois douteusement moqueuse. Et j'oubliais, ton baladeur est sur la cheminée.

Lily se redressa, prête à mordre mais…

- A table ! appela Martha du bas de l'escalier.

- Encore un coup de ce genre Topper, et c'est toi qui passe par la fenêtre !

- Charmante enfant…

Elle n'aimait décidément pas se savoir seule avec lui dans sa chambre.

- Reparo.

Elle se figea. Cet individu venait de lancer… un sort ?!

- Tu… Tu es un sorcier ?

- Exact, comme toi.

- Comment sais-tu que je suis une sorcière ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

- Ta baguette dépasse de la valise, fit-il d'un ton posé.

- De quelle école viens-tu ?

- De Fialikart, en…

- Allemagne, je sais. C'est une école réputée pour son enseignement de la magie noire, il me semble.

- Que de connaissances, vous m'épatez Melle Evans.

Lily sentit nettement le sarcasme.

- Je te préviens, un seul sort suspect et tu t'en souviendra toute ta vie !

- Le repas est servit ! hélait Martha.

Elle l'entendit rire.

- ça va refroidir, viens. Tu prends ta canne pour t'aider ?

- Non, grogna-t-elle.

Quand il arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, elle laisse Jack l'aider à s'asseoir. Elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à ses grands-parents. Le dîner commença normalement, jusqu'à ce que…

- Lily…

- Oui.

- Le téléphone a sonné tout à l'heure. C'était ta sœur… L'enterrement aura lieu samedi… Nous voulions savoir si tu viendrais ?

Lily reposa lentement ses couverts de chaque côté de l'assiette et murmura :

- Vous ne m'avez même pas dit de quoi elle…

Sa voix se brisa.

- …était morte…

- Ma chérie, je crois que ça ne sert à rien que tu saches ça, c'est…

- JE VEUX SAVOIR ! s'écria-t-elle.

Des larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues. Un silence pesant s'installa, seul le tic tac de l'horloge résonnait dans la pièce.

- Je veux savoir, répéta-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Tu te fais du mal toute seule mon ange, intervit son grand-père d'une voix douce.

Elle se leva, renversant la chaise qui tomba au sol avec un bruit mate. Jack Topper fit de même. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, chancelante, elle sentit le bras du garçon s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour l'aider. Elle s'écroula à moitié contre lui alors qu'il montait l'escalier. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et l'installa sur son lit.

- Laisse-moi seule, ordonna-t-elle.

- Je…

- S'il te plait…

- Ok.

Et il partit. Elle éclata alors en sanglot. Envolés les beaux rêves de voyages, les projets d'avenir, tout ça n'avait plus aucun sens maintenant. Le médecin ne lui avait même pas garanti qu'elle retrouverait la vue…

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa résolution était prise. Elle irait à l'enterrement de sa mère même si elle devait affronté Pétunia ou le cochon qui lui servait de petit-ami, même si elle devait entendre partout sur son chemin des murmures. Elle devait bien ça à sa mère c'était grâce à elle qu'elle avait passé dix-huit merveilleuses années.

De son côté, Jack Topper se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre un des ses parents et il savait aussi que seul le temps pouvait cicatriser cette blessure. Mais, ce n'était pas ça qui le tourmentait le plus en cet instant. En réalité, bien que ce fut son premier jour de travail, il se demandait ce qu'il ferait au moment fatidique. Disparaîtrait-il sans laisser de trace ou resterait-il au risque de souffrir ?

**RAR :  
**  
**Jamesie-cass** : Merci pour ta review ! Merci aussi parce que j'ai remarqué qu'à chacune de mes fics tu m'avais toujours laissé un petit quelque chose ! Bisous !

**Zoomalfoy **: j'espère que toi aussi tu as passé de bonnes fêtes et que tu as eu tout plein de beaux cadeaux ! Je te remercie de m'encourager pour chacune de mes fics ! Enormes bisous à toi !

**Sandra-chan** : merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce premier chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

**Makkai** : voici la suite que tu semblais tant attendre ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Ethanielle** : heureuse que tu ais une bonne impression de ce court début, en espérant que la suite te plaira !

**alinemcb54 **: cette petite review m'a fait énormément plaisir, certes, elle était courte mais très explicite !

**steph** : merci pour ta review. Normalement les chapitres qui vont suivre seront plus longs que l'intro, je voulais juste poser l'action avant de commencer réellement l'histoire.

**faby.fan** : oulala, que de compliments ! Tu vas me faire rougir ! J'essaierai de publier toutes les semaines ou deux semaines mais je ne promets rien !

**shana** : et bien voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Et j'essaierai de poster le deuxième chapitre dans une semaine.

**AmmEternity** : oulala ! Un peu plus et je ne répondais pas à ta review ! J'étais prête à poster mon chapitre quand je l'ai reçu ! Oui, donc, je m'égare là, désolée. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira !

**_BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET UN ENORME MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS !  
_**


	3. Il faut du courage et de l'obstination

Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ! Et que vous avez fait une bonne rentrée… (si une rentrée peut être qualifiée de « bonne » parce que dans mon cas, ça m'enchante jamais vraiment de retourner au lycée…)

_Une petite précision pour cette fic_ : L'histoire se passe juste après la septième année de James et Lily, pendant les vacances d'été. Et comme beaucoup l'ont deviné, Jack Topper est bien James…

**Chapitre 2 : Il faut du courage… et de l'obstination.**

On frappa à la porte. Elle sortit péniblement du long sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée.

« Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? »

- Oui, fit-elle d'une voix encore toute endormie.

- Lily, ma chérie, une de tes amies est au téléphone.

- Je ne veux parler à personne.

- Mais ça te ferait du bien de…

- J'ai dit non.

- Bien.

Elle sentit la déception et la tristesse dans la voix de sa grand-mère. Un moment, elle regretta presque de s'être comporter de la sorte mais elle n'avait jamais été une personne très extravertie, c'était un fait notoire, et elle ne voyait pas qui pouvait bien être la mystérieuse personne au bout du fil. Encore quelqu'un d'hypocrite qui aurait l'impression d'accomplir une bonne action en l'appelant pour lui témoigner de la compassion. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant. Si c'était pour qu'on la plaigne, elle pouvait s'en charger elle-même, et elle avait horreur d'être prise en pitié.

Elle se leva, doucement, pour ne pas se cogner, se mit debout et commença à avancer pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. A peine avait-elle fait deux pas, qu'elle se heurta contre une grande chose dure. La grande chose dure se trouva être quelqu'un. Alors qu'elle partait en arrière, elle s'accrocha désespérément à un des bras de la personne.

- Qui est-ce ?

Elle leva la main pour toucher le visage de la personne, espérant pouvoir la reconnaître. Mais les traits ne lui étaient pas familiers. Elle baissa la main et sa bouche fit une petite moue déçue.

- C'est vous Topper…, lança-t-elle avec dédain.

D'abord surpris par le comportement de Lily, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Lui qui pensait comprendre la jeune fille, il était bien loin du compte, Lily Evans lui échappait complètement.

- Tu me tutoie ou me vouvoie ? Il faudrait peut-être te mettre d'accord…

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Et bien… ça dépend, tu as quel âge ?

Il sourit.

-19 ans.

- 19 ? A ton âge, tu dois être malade pour décider de t'enfermer dans une maison perdue au milieu de nulle part, avec une aveugle.

« Non, juste suicidaire » pensa-t-il.

- J'ai mes raisons, répondit-il prestement. Tu veux aller déjeuner ?

- Je vais d'abord m'habiller si tu permets !

Il eut un petit rire et la détailla. Elle portait un pyjama rose avec des petits nounours dessinés dessus. C'était assez… Ou plutôt, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de vêtements dans lequel il imaginait Lily Evans.

- Charmant comme pyjama, se moqua-t-il.

Il la vit se raidir.

- Je ne sais pas quel pyjama je porte, dit-elle froidement.

Il se gratta la tête, honteux de sa maladresse.

- Euh… Désolé, c'était pas très malin de ma part…

- Ça tu peux le dire.

Elle s'approcha de sa valise et commença à fouiller dedans.

- Quel temps fait-il ?

- Il fait beau…

Elle tâtait les vêtements, en en mettant quelques-uns uns de côté. Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à s'énerver.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non, répondit-elle précipitamment.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas laisser cet inconnu, mâle qui plus est, fouiller parmi sa lingerie !

-Appelle Martha.

Il soupira d'un air exaspéré. Et, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il dit :

- J'ai déjà vu des petites culottes et des soutiens-gorge. Tu ne vas pas faire monter la pauvre Martha pour ça.

Elle rougit violemment.

- Appelle Martha ! répéta-t-elle plus fort d'un air buté.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi tête de mule que toi, Evans !

Elle arrêta aussitôt de fouiller dans son sac.

- Je ne suis pas une tête de mule !

- Vraiment ?!

- Toi, tu n'es qu'un misérable petit pervers doublé d'un…

- Allez, ça suffit maintenant !

Il la prit par la taille alors qu'elle poussait un petit cri de surprise, la souleva sans effort et l'assit sur le lit. Il retourna ensuite vers la valise.

- La culotte, bleue ou rouge ? demanda-t-il.

- Je t'interdis de fouiller dans mon sac ! cria-t-elle en se relevant, les joues en feu.

Jamais elle n'avait eu autant honte de sa vie, elle était très pudique et, le fait qu'une personne de sexe masculin puisse voir une partie aussi intime d'elle, la révoltait. Elle se dirigea dans la partie de la pièce où elle le devinait. Elle prit de l'élan, prête à se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher les morceaux de tissus, seulement, elle ne se rappelait plus de son sac à dos qui traînait par terre et elle trébucha. Pour avoir de l'élan, elle en eut et Jack crut bien qu'un poids de quatre tonnes cinquante lui tombait dessus quand Lily atterrit sur lui. Ils tombèrent tout deux au sol.

- Tes grands-parents m'avaient dit que tu étais débordante de vie mais ils ne m'avaient pas prévenu que tu avais autant d'énergie dès le matin ! se moqua-t-il pour cacher son trouble.

Elle voulut se relever mais elle ne savait ni où elle était, ni dans quelle position exacte. La scène devait apparemment être très comique car elle entendit Topper rire.

- Attend, je vais t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu devrais te voir !

- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas, lui rappela-t-elle sèchement.

- Euh… Oui, c'est vrai.

Deuxième bévue de la journée, s'il continuait comme ça, elle allait le détester plus qu'elle ne le détestait déjà, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire !

- Relève-moi.

- Demande-le plus gentiment et peut-être que je ferais un effort.

Elle détestait son comportement. Elle le détestait lui et sa manière de tourner tout en dérision. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à lancer une remarque bien sentie, puis elle se ravisa.

- S'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle avec mauvaise grâce.

- Voilà qui est mieux mademoiselle !

En deux secondes, il la remit sur pied.

- Sors maintenant.

- Mais nous n'avons pas finit de choisir ta tenue du jour !

- Ne retouches plus jamais au moindre bout de tissus qui m'appartienne !

Elle mit une main dans son sac, en sortit une culotte et un soutien-gorge qu'elle s'empressa de cacher sur un tee-shirt vert pomme et elle prit aussi un short bleu.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas des goûts vestimentaires très prononcés mais ma mère m'a suffisamment répété que le verre n'allait pas avec le bleu.

Elle retourna vers sa valise, chercha un second short et le leva.

- Quelle couleur ?

-Blanc.

- Ça te va ? demanda-t-elle durement.

- Ça t'ira mieux, je pense.

- Parfait.

D'une main, elle serra ses habits contre son ventre et mit l'autre devant elle, pour éviter tout objet suspect.

- Un coup de main ?

- Non.

Elle atteignit la porte de la salle de bain et la claqua derrière elle. Elle se laissa tomber par terre. Jamais elle ne tiendrait le coup, elle ne supportait pas de ne pas voir le soleil, la mer et tout ce qui l'entourait. Et, la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider à refaire surface n'était plus là.

Elle se releva et prudemment, elle chercha le poste de radio qui devait se trouver non loin. Elle l'alluma mais sans faire attention, elle monta le son. La musique jaillit, manquant de lui déchirer les tympans au passage. Elle l'éteignit aussitôt. Devait-elle tourner le boutons vers le haut ou vers le bas ?

- Ça va ?

- Oui ! répondit-elle précipitamment.

Elle attendit que Topper s'éloigne un peu de la porte.

- Bon, pas de panique, tout est une question de bon sens…

Elle baissa le bouton et d'une main tremblante, elle ralluma le poste, prête à l'éteindre aussitôt au cas ou. La musique surgit, à tonalité normale, cette fois-ci. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans le bain que sa grand-mère avait fait couler tout à l'heure.

Elle aurait cru que la douce chaleur de l'eau l'apaiserait mais, étrangement, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Rapidement, elle se savonna et sortit de la baignoire.

- T'as bientôt finit ? s'impatientait le jeune homme dehors.

Un sourire malveillant apparut sur les lèvres de la rousse. Qui avait dit que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid ? Ça lui servirait de leçon autant pour le baladeur que pour la lingerie. Non mais ! Après tout, elle ne s'appelait pas Lily Evans pour rien !

Elle s'habilla en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas mis son tee-shirt à l'envers, lava son visage puis pris sa brosse. On arrivait à la partie la plus difficile. Comment savoir si elle allait bien se coiffer ? Elle détestait laisser ses cheveux détachés mais se faire une queue de cheval sans ressembler à un phoque à perruque allait s'avérer compliqué… Au bout de quelques minutes d'essais infructueux, elle abandonna, tant pis, ses cheveux resteraient libres aujourd'hui.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Jack, qui était avachis sur le lit, se redressa. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec les cheveux détachés et, il dut reconnaître que, même si l'envie était tentante, il ne trouva rien à redire.

- C'est pas trop tôt, grommela-t-il.

Elle sourit légèrement.

- Tu disais ?

- Rien. On peut descendre, maintenant ?

A peine avait-elle passé la porte de la salle à manger qu'elle fut assaillie par Martha. La vieille domestique la fit asseoir et lui prépara un petit-déjeuner complet.

- Que veux-tu faire après ? s'enquit Jack.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Moi je vais remonter dans ma chambre, tu peux faire ce que tu veux…

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

- Normalement, je suis censé m'occuper de toi. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester dans ta chambre pendant toutes les vacances ?

La main de Lily commença à trembler sous le coup de la colère.

- Et d'après toi, à quel genre d'activité une aveugle peut-elle s'adonner ?

- Je ne sais pas, prend l'air…

- Tu peux m'expliquer l'intérêt d'aller « prendre l'air » si je ne vois pas où je mets les pieds ? demanda-t-elle agressivement.

- A ton avis, je suis là pour quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se leva.

- Martha ?

- Oui mademoiselle.

La domestique entra aussitôt.

- Mes grands-parents sont-ils déjà partis ?

- Oui.

- Quand reviennent-ils ?

- Ce soir, au alentour de sept heures.

- Merci Martha.

Elle pivota ensuite vers Jack comme pour lui prouver qu'il était libre durant la journée. Ils remontèrent dans la chambre de Lily.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je te l'ais déjà dit ! s'emporta-t-elle. Mes grands-parents ne sont pas là, il y a une petite ville à quelques kilomètres, tu n'as qu'à aller t'y balader.

- Tu ne semble pas comprendre Lily Evans. Il est totalement hors de question que je te laisse seule !

Elle croisa les bras.

- Et après tu dis de moi que je suis obstinée ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Très bien. Après tout, reste si ça t'amuse.

Elle se laissa choir sur son lit, pris son baladeur et mit la musique aussi fort que l'appareil le permettait. Elle eut deux maigres minutes de tranquillité avant que les écouteurs ne lui soient retirer de manière plus ou moins douce.

- Ta grand-mère m'a dit que tu adorais lire, tu veux que je te lise quelque chose ?

- Non, grogna-t-elle, maintenant fiches-moi la paix !

Elle voulut remettre les écouteurs mais Jack Topper n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Il lui enleva le baladeur des mains bien qu'elle s'y soit accrochée autant que possible et alla le poser plus loin. Il revint, s'assit sur le rebord du lit et commença sa lecture.

- Deux familles, égales en noblesse…

« Roméo et Juliette » pensa automatiquement Lily.

- … Dans la belle Vérone, où nous plaçons la scène, sont…

- Tu t'es trompé, l'interrompit-elle avec un agacement non dissimulé.

- Pardon ?!

- Tu as dit « où nous plaçons la scène » alors que c'est « où nous plaçons _notre_ scène »…

Il mit du temps à réagir.

- Tiens, tu n'as plus envie de lire ? fit-elle d'une voix douteusement innocente.

- Ne me dis pas que tu connais ce bouquin par cœur ?

- Déjà ce n'est pas un bouquin mais une pièce de théâtre et ensuite, non, je ne connais que le premier acte !

Il crut bon de continuer, sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire mais Lily l'entendit nettement marmonner : « rien que ça ! ». Il l'avait sous-estimée, elle était beaucoup plus intelligente qu'il le croyait.

- Donc, je reprends : « où nous plaçons _notre_ (il appuya de manière plus qu'exagérée sur ce mot) scène, sont entraînées par d'anciennes rancunes à des rixes nouvelles… »

Mais Lily n'écoutait plus. Ce chef d'œuvre n'était pas beau dans la bouche de Jack Topper. Il s'amusait à prendre des intonations qu'il jugeait « à mourir de rire » alors que c'était une tragédie… Dramatique… Le pauvre Shakespeare devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Jack s'arrêta. Il tourna la tête vers Lily et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était roulée en boule et avait fermé les yeux. Dormait-elle ou faisait-elle semblant ? De son coté, Lily souriait intérieurement, ça lui apprendra à cet imbécile à ne pas vouloir la laisser tranquille !

- Ok, capitula-t-il.

Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, Lily crut bien qu'elle avait gagné et qu'il allait se lever pour partir. C'est alors qu'un rire incontrôlé lui monta dans la gorge.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle en se remettant sur le dos. Pas ça !

- Il faut bien que je me venge ! riposta Jack tout en continuant à la chatouiller à volonté. Je croyais pourtant que Roméo et Juliette était une histoire passionnante.

- Désolée de… te décevoir, parvint à articuler la jeune fille. Mais dans ta bouche… elle devient particulièrement lamentable !

Elle sut, au moment où les chatouilles redoublèrent, qu'elle aurait mieux fait de garder sa langue dans sa poche cette fois-ci. Elle essaya de le repousser mais elle ne savait pas vraiment où il était.

- Arrêtes ! le supplia-t-elle.

- A une seule condition, dit-il.

Il aimait la voir rire comme ça, c'était tellement rare et elle ressemblait à une enfant.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu viens faire un tour avec moi dehors.

- Totalement hors de question !

- Alors… Tant pis pour toi !

Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer et elle avait terriblement mal au ventre à force de rire.

- Non, non ! C'est d'accord ! s'exclama-t-elle précipitamment.

La pression sur sa taille se relâcha et elle put enfin reprendre son souffle.

- Encore un coup comme celui-là, Topper, et la prochaine fois, tu mangeras les pissenlits par la racine !

- Mais bien sûr ! Allez, en route !

- J'ai pas envi de sortir ! grommela Lily.

- Il me semble pourtant que, il y a à peine deux secondes, tu étais très emballée par cette idée…

- Pardon ?! J'ai cru mal entendre ! Je n'ai _jamais_ été emballée je te signale, tu as obtenu mon accord sous la contrainte, s'obstina-t-elle farouchement.

Ses lèvres pincées et son menton volontaire montraient sa résolution.

- Continues comme ça et tu auras des rides prématurément, se moqua-t-il.

Puis, redevenant sérieux alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, indignée :

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir ?

Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et enroula ses bras autour.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que les voisins jasent sur mon dos.

Si Lily n'avait pas cet air triste sur le visage, Jack aurait bien éclaté de rire mais, il se contenta de lui demander gentiment :

- Mais Lily, il ne faut pas attacher autant d'importance à tout ce que les autres peuvent penser de toi.

- Je…

- Allez, viens, murmura-t-il doucement.

Il lui prit la main et l'aida à se mettre debout. Ensuite, il s'éloigna quelques secondes et lui mit ses chaussures dans les mains. Une fois qu'elle les eut mises, il l'entraîna vers le jardin. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre du salon et la fit avancer sur la terrasse. Elle lâcha la main du jeune homme et avança de deux pas. Une légère brise vint lui caresser le visage et elle sourit. Et ce n'était pas le sourire grave qu'elle avait depuis l'accident, non, c'était un joli sourire enfantin qui illuminait son visage.

- Tu trouves encore le courage de sourire alors que maman va être mise en terre demain ? fit une voix froide derrière elle.

Elle s'agrippa au bras de Jack d'un geste désespéré avant de se retourner. Un mélange d'appréhension et d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine.

**RAR :**

**Une fille parmi d'autres** : bon, je suppose que je t'ai déjà dit combien tu étais super, extraordinaire et exceptionnelle, non ? Ben, tant pis, je te le redis, ça peut pas faire de mal ! Tu peux pas savoir comment j'étais heureuse en lisant ta review !!! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?! (Ça aussi j'ai déjà du te le dire…) Et sache que moi aussi jt'adore !!! Je ne rajoute rien d'autre… Pour une fois, je suis en manque d'inspiration !

**Lily078** : Merci pour ta review !!! En effet, Lily n'est plus à Poudlard, j'ai oublié de le préciser. L'histoire se passe juste après sa septième année, pendant les vacances. Bizous à toi aussi !

**U.$.Hermy** : Ravie que ça te plaise !!! Et voici la suite que tu semblais tant attendre ! lol ! Merci pour ta review !

**AmmEternity** : Hé bien me voilà rassurée !!! Ahah, et tu sais qui est le fameux Jack Topper ! Félicitation à toi !!! Un gros merci pour ta review et gros bizous !!!

**Chalagueuse** : « bien parti » je ne sais pas mais « parti » tout court ça c'est sûr ! J'espère ne pas avoir le symptôme de la feuille blanche en cours de chemin… Donc voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!!

**Thealie** : et oui, c'est notre petit James le fameux Jack Topper ! Voilà la suite ! Contente que tu aimes et un gros merci pour ta review !

**Delphine** : Bon noël et bonne à année à toi aussi ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances (qui sont déjà finies, malheureusement… snif snif) Je suis contente que ce début te plaise, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ! Gros bizous !

**Faby.fan** : et bien je suis heureuse de t'annoncer que Jack Topper est effectivement l'unique et exceptionnel (j'en rajoute peut-être un peu là…) James Potter, même si Lily est loin de s'en douter ! Bizous !

**Shaeline** : merci beaucoup pour ta ptite review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Bizous à toi !

**Flammula **: que d'enthousiasme !!! Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur, je t'assure !!! Merci à toi ! Bizous !

**Ethanielle **: j'ai carrément droit aux félicitations ! Tu vas me faire rougir ! Et c'est normal que ma fic te fasse penser à un livre… Alors attention, je me lance dans une longue explication, tiens-toi prête ! Un jour, j'ai eu l'idée de faire un Lily/James où un des deux ne pourrait pas « voir » l'autre. J'ai commencé à l'écrire et je me suis rendue compte que ça me rappelait quelque chose ! J 'ai ressorti le livre et je l'ai feuilleté. Je me suis inspirée de tout ce qui été médical parce que perso je n'y connais rien du tout… et aussi de la première scène. Mais la suite devait prendre une tournure différente normalement ! Donc voilà ! J'espère que tu ne t'ais pas endormi… Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, Jack est bien James ! Bizous !

**Marie-lune** : ben je sais que c'est un triste mais j'y peux rien, mon inspiration ne peut pas s'empêcher d'en mettre un peu dans chacune de mes fics !!! Promis juré craché, c'est à mon inspiration qu'il faut s'en prendre !!! Bon, j'arrête mes délires avant de te faire fuir et je redeviens sérieuse ! Désolée pour ce petit écart de conduite ! Donc, un gros merci pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir ! Bizous !!!

**Steph** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! Et c'est normal que ma fic te fasse penser à un livre parce que je m'en suis inspirée pour écrire la scène avec le baladeur et pour tous les trucs médicaux (j'y connais rien et, me connaissant, j'aurais été capable d'écrire un tas de bêtises…) Donc voilà ! Mais je tiens à préciser que j'avais eu l'idée avant, c'est juste que je me rappelais d'un livre que j'avais lu qui parlait de ça donc j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil ! J'espère que je t'ai pas trop embrouillée… Ce qui est fort possible ! Bizous !!!

**Alinemcb54** : et bien alors juste merci beaucoup mais sache que ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Bizous !

MERCI A TOUS !!!! BONNE SEMAINE !!!


	4. Bienvenue à Melle Pétunia Evans

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolée pour le retard mais j'avais une tonne de boulot… D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas pouvoir mettre le prochain chapitre avant les vacances (sachant que les miennes sont dans un peu plus d'une semaine)

Voilà ! Bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue à Melle Pétunia Evans. **

- Tu trouves encore le courage de sourire alors que maman va être mise en terre demain ? fit une voix froide derrière elle.

Elle s'agrippa au bras de Jack d'un geste désespéré avant de se retourner. Un mélange d'appréhension et d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine. Son visage se crispa.

- Pétunia, fit-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée. Déjà de retour parmi nous ?

Jack restait silencieux à côté d'elle mais sa présence lui donna du courage. Etrange l'influence que peut avoir quelqu'un sur vous, même si vous êtes persuadé de le détester…

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu regardes à ta droite alors que je suis juste devant toi ?

Lily se mit à trembler de rage.

- Grand-père et grand-mère ne t'ont pas mis au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Je suis aveugle… momentanément.

Sa sœur n'eut aucune réaction ou presque.

- Oh ! fit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait compatissant mais qui traduisait son mépris. C'est bête.

- Merci pour cette magnifique réplique, c'était tellement… chargé d'émotion.

- Et c'est qui lui ?

- Jack Topper, m...

- C'est ton nouvel petit ami, c'est ça ? Encore un de ton espèce.

- Tu te trompes, fit Lily, la colère faisant trembler sa voix.

- Je suis… sa vue ! intervint Jack.

- Je n'irais peut-être pas jusqu'à là, marmonna Lily.

Puis, s'adressant à sa sœur.

- Et il n'a rien à voir avec tu-sais-quoi !

Jack se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, gêné. Si le _tu-sais-quoi_ en question désignait bien la magie, il ne rêvait pas, Lily Evans venait de mentir, fait rare et à noter sur un calendrier.

Pétunia ne disait rien.

- Vermon est avec toi ?

- D'abord, il s'appelle Vernon et non, il n'est pas là, il avait un rendez-vous important, dit-elle sur un ton suffisant.

Lily se tourna vers Jack.

- Jack je te présente ma très _chère_ sœur et Vermom est le petit-ami de Pétunia. Si je me souviens bien, ce charmant jeune homme fabrique des tronçonneuses, c'est très intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?

Autant le ton ironique que l'expression pince-sans-rire de Lily ,qui affichait un petit sourire innocent, faillirent faire rire Jack qui se retenait à grande peine.

- Il fabrique des perceuses, pas des tronçonneuses ! répliqua Pétunia.

- C'est vrai ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ! Des perceuses. D'ailleurs, Pétunia, plus j'y pense plus il me semble que le fait de fabriquer des perceuses est beaucoup plus gratifiant. Des tronçonneuses, c'est… comment dire ? moche, inintéressant tandis que les perceuses ont une âme, un esprit…

- Tais-toi ! glapit Pétunia, hors d'elle.

Une porte claqua et il y eut un grand silence. C'est alors que Jack éclata de rire. Apparemment, Pétunia était partit. Le visage de Lily s'assombrit, elle comptait sur Pétunia pour riposter sans tarder. Jack parut remarquer le brusque changement de la jeune fille.

- Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait devenir encore plus insupportable, mais apparemment, c'est possible. Je dois avouer que ça en devient épatant…

Elle s'arrêta.

- Je crois que je vais remonter dans ma chambre. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Bientôt midi et demi. Pas la peine de retourner dans ta chambre, je crois qu'on va bientôt manger.

Le repas fut silencieux. Les deux sœurs avaient l'air crispé et Pétunia jetait sans cesse des regards perçants à sa sœur et celle-ci mangeait tranquillement. Jack, lui, n'osait trop rien dire, sachant que cette querelle ne le concernait pas. D'ailleurs, Pétunia ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui. Martha déambulait pour servir les plats, le visage pâle, observant furtivement les deux filles, comme pour s'assurer qu'aucune d'elle ne préparait un mauvais coup.

Après le déjeuner, Lily remonta dans sa chambre. Elle demanda à Jack de fermer les volets puis l'obligea à sortir, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile. Mais, après une gifle et un cendrier reçus en pleine figure, il dut bien se résoudre à abandonner Lily. Le jeune homme resta toute l'après-midi assit sur un des canapés à côté de la porte de la chambre de sa protégée, se frottant vigoureusement le nez, partie du corps ayant réceptionner « l'engin de guerre », plus communément appelé un cendrier. Mais chaque chose devenait, à proprement parlé, très dangereuse dans les mains d'une aveugle, la bosse sur son visage en témoignait assidûment.

Il attendait ainsi, sur ses gardes au cas ou Lily aurait eu la brillante idée de s'aventurer seule quelque part. Mais elle ne quitta pas la pièce de la journée et, à certains moments, Jack fut près à entrer dans la chambre car il croyait entendre des bruits qu'il jugeait « suspects ». Simple imagination de son esprit ou réalité ? ça il n'aurait su le dire…

La jeune fille se décida enfin à sortir lorsque le dîner fut servi. Quand elle mit son bras autour de celui de Jack pour descendre les escaliers, il remarqua qu'elle baissait la tête et qu'elle se raccrochait fermement à lui. Or, d'ordinaire, elle marchait la tête haute et c'était à peine si elle effleurés le bras du jeune homme. Elle paraissait brisée, physiquement et psychologiquement. Son visage était pâle et ses lèvres tremblaient. Le contour de son nez était rouge comme s'il avait été frotté avec un mouchoir.

Il n'osa lui dire quoi que ce soit. Son état été compréhensible seulement, il différait tellement de l'idée qu'il avait d'elle depuis si longtemps. Il n'avait jamais vu Lily s'apitoyer sur son sort ou même se mettre à pleurer de manière inexpliquée. Pour lui, elle avait toujours été forte et volontaire.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Le bruit de la conversation cessa.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée, ma chérie ? demanda doucement sa grand-mère.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle d'une voix frêle et étouffée.

On aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas trop ouvrir la bouche de peur de laisser échapper un sanglot. On nota son trouble et on n'insista pas. Sauf Pétunia qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à questionner Lily.

- Au fait, Lily je ne t'ai pas demandé, tu as reçu ton diplôme dans cette école de fou ?

- Pétunia, l'école de ta sœur est l'une des meilleures dans sa… spécialité, la reprit son grand-père.

- Je remarque toutefois que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de fiancé.

A mesure que Pétunia parlait, Lily semblait reprendre des forces. Elle se redressait sur son siège, relevait la tête.

- Moi, à ton âge, je connaissait déjà Vernon depuis plus d'un an et…

- Pétunia, bien que personne n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire, on se fiche éperdument de Vermon qui, au passage ressemble de manière plus que douteuse à un cochon, fit calmement Lily.

- Pardon ! Vernon est l'homme le plus admirable que je connaisse !

Lily grimaça.

- Parce que toi, tu trouves que vendre des tronçonneuses rend quelqu'un admirable ?! Il me semble que ta conception de la réalité a été quelque peu… altéré si ce n'est plus…

- Oh ! Mais je sais pourquoi tu dis ça ! s'exclama Pétunia. Je t'ai vexé, hein ? Mais comme on dit, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

- Tu sais quoi Pétunia Evans ? Tu n'es qu'un ramassis d'hypocrisie, lança Lily, toujours maîtresse d'elle-même.

- CA SUFFIT ! rugit Mr Evans.

Lily se replongea dans la « contemplation » de son assiette tandis que Pétunia la foudroyait du regard. Un long silence s'installa, il ne fut rompu que lorsque Lily se leva et décréta qu'elle montait se coucher. Elle embrassa ses grands-parents et partit au bras de Jack.

- Peux-tu me donner mon pyjama ? lui demanda-t-elle. Je ne me souviens plus où je l'ai mis.

- Lily ?

- Mmmh ?

- Pourquoi toi et ta sœur vous vous détestez autant ? Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas faire un effort ?

Elle arrêta aussitôt ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- ça ne te regarde pas Jack Topper. Il y des choses qui ne changeront jamais, c'est comme ça, répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle s'enferma quelques minutes dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama et se brosser les dents. Ensuite, elle se glissa dans son lit.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit que Jack se raidissait à côté d'elle.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi…

Un courant d'air lui indiqua qu'il se penchait vers elle, comme pour l'embrasser sur la joue mais elle se détourna. Il se leva rapidement sûrement gêné et dépité. En trois enjambés, il était déjà devant la porte. Il éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte.

La gorge de Lily se noua. Depuis qu'elle était aveugle, elle détestait la nuit. Elle sentait comme une impression de vide, plus rien ne l'entourait, plus aucun bruit ne brisait ce silence oppressant. Tout son corps se tendait, à l'affût de quelque chose d'inconnu et d'imaginaire. Lily dormait très mal, elle avait sans cesse cette impression de malaise qui la poursuivait même dans ses rêves.

* * *

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Elle enfouit encore plus profondément la tête dans l'oreiller. Quelqu'un s'avançait d'un pas feutré vers son lit. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? On la secoua délicatement.

- Lily, il est huit heures, il faut que tu te prépares.

- Mmmlaissemoidormir, marmonna-t-elle encore toute endormie.

Jack se mit à rire.

- Allez, paresseuse, debout !

- Non, râla-t-elle.

Il s'assit sur le lit et lui retira les couvertures auquel elle s'accrochait. C'est alors que trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte.

- Lève-toi maintenant, cracha Pétunia.

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Lily. Elle se releva brusquement.

- La tenue que grand-mère t'a commandé est posée sur le canapé. Soit en bas dans une demie-heure.

Lily se leva maladroitement.

- Merci à toi pour ce réveil… délicat et chaleureux, murmura-t-elle.

Elle attrapa les vêtements et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Alors que Pétunia passait près de Jack pour sortir de la pièce, elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Bas les pattes ! J'ai déjà assez honte d'elle alors ne commence pas à fricoter avec… à moins que ce ne soit déjà fait.

Il se tourna vers elle, menaçant :

- Je ne vois quel honte il pourrait y avoir à _fricoter_ avec quelqu'un comme moi. Et je peux vous assurer que votre sœur est une personne merveilleuse.

Pétunia renifla avec dédain. Jack la suivit du regard avec rage. Lily ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard l'air mal à l'aise.

- ça donne quoi ? Comment sont les vêtements que je porte ? Noir, sûrement, non ?

- Un gilet noir et une jupe noire, en effet.

- C'est morbide…

Elle prenait un ton détaché en essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qui l'attendait. Jack , lui, était surpris, la jeune rousse paraissait calme, comme si tout cela ne la concernait pas vraiment.

- On descends ? demanda-t-elle.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle à manger où un silence de mort régnait. Une heure plus tard, la voiture des Evans arrivait devant l'église. Le cœur de Lily battait la chamade. Elle ne verrait rien et elle détestait cette idée. Elle ne saurait pas si on la regarderait, elle ne saurait pas qui pleurerait, elle ne saurait même pas qui serait venu dire un dernier adieux à sa mère et surtout, elle ne saurait pas s'_il_ aurait eu le cran de venir.

On la guida jusque dans l'église. Elle avait toujours haï ces endroits, à qui voulait-on faire croire que Dieu était quelqu'un de bon alors qu'on venait de lui arracher sa mère ? Elle s'assit, Jack à ses côtés et le prête commença.

Lily n'écoutait pas, ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas écouter, elle ne voulait l'entendre dire que sa mère était partie pour toujours. Le moment le plus affreux fut celui où Pétunia alla parler devant toute l'assemblée. Jamais Lily n'avait eu autant mal. Même si les paroles de Pétunia étaient empreintes de tristesses, on sentait aussi de la rancœur. Elle tenait sa sœur pour responsable du drame. Elle sentit la main de sa grand-mère s'insinuer dans la sienne. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, crier et même hurler sa douleur. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Ses lèvres tremblaient et son cœur la suppliait de laisser sortir toute sa souffrance. Mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle resta de marbre.

Enfin, le cortège entreprit son ascension au cimetière. Et, cette fois-ci, Lily refusa qu'on la touche. Quand on mit sa mère en terre, sa sœur éclata en sanglot et beaucoup d'autres personnes avec elle. Et Lily savait qu'on murmurait en la regardant. On lui reprochait de rester calme, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Si seulement ils avaient su le combat intérieur qu'elle menait pour ne pas se laisser aller. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'on la voit souffrir, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la plaigne. Elle se moquait de tout ça, qui étaient-ils pour la juger ?

Puis, ce fut fini. Il rentrèrent à Barrow. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait une réunion là-haut mais Lily savait d'avance qu'elle n'y participerait pas. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le hall de la maison quand elle entendit sa sœur pousser un petit cri de surprise. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle à Jack.

- Ta sœur vient littéralement de se jeter dans les bras d'un homme.

Lily perdit le peu de couleur qu'elle avait pour devenir aussi blanche que le dos d'une hermine.

- Comment est-il ? le pressa-t-elle.

- L'homme ?

- Non, l'éléphant qui vient d'entrer dans la maison. Bien sûr, l'homme ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

- Hé bien, il est grand, les cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux verts, enfin, je crois, il est loin.

Les jambes de Lily flanchèrent et elle dut s'accrocher à Jack pour ne pas tomber.

- Lily, ça va ?

- Vite… à l'intérieur, articula-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Fait ce que je te dis, siffla-t-elle.

- Ok, ok, calme-toi.

Il l'aida à entrer et la guida jusqu'à un grand canapé sur lequel elle s'effondra lourdement. Elle enfouit la tête dans ses mains mais, ce n'était pas pour pleurer. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait simplement remettre ses idées en place.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? A manger ? A boire ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

- Bon, fit-elle finalement. Je vais monter.

- Tu ne veux pas rester ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Rester ? Pour quoi faire ? Pour entendre les gens jaser sur moi ? Ou pour deviner Pétunia en train de raconter des abominations sur moi ? Je suis peut-être quelqu'un de spécial mais je n'en suis pas encore à l'autoflagellation, désolée !

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait crié, elle se rendit compte, aussi, que les bruits autour d'elle avait cessé.

- Pas la peine de s'attarder, marmonna-t-elle. Tu m'aides ou je dois me débrouiller toute seule ?

- Allez, viens.

Il l'entraîna vers l'escalier.

- Merci, c'est très charitable à toi, dit-elle sèchement.

Il s'arrêta, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la secoua légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Lily ?

- Mais à ton avis ? JE PETE LES PLOMBS ! VOILA CE QUI ME PRENDS ! hurla-t-elle.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et continua à marcher. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et la referma derrière lui.

- Pas la peine de la fermer, tu sors.

- Non, je ne vais pas te laisser seule dans cet état.

Elle inspira profondément.

- Quel état ? Je vais très bien. Retournes en bas profiter de la fête.

Jack ne rêvait pas. Elle avait bien dit « fête ». Lily avait raison, ses nerfs lâchaient.

- D'ailleurs, continua-t-elle. Je ne veux voir personne, que personne ne monte.

- Lily, fit-il en s'approchant.

Elle se retourna, sa baguette magique dans les mains.

- JE T'AI DIT DE SORTIR !

Elle leva sa baguette.

- Ejecto !

La porte se rouvrit et Jack fut projeté hors de la pièce. Ensuite, la porte de referma et se verrouilla. Dans le couloir, Jack se releva et en frottant les fesses. On peut dire qu'elle n'y avait pas été de main morte ! Et, même avec sa baguette il ne réussit pas à ouvrir la porte. Il y colla l'oreille mais il n'entendait rien.

Lily se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Alors qu'elle se redressait devant le lavabo, il lui vint l'envi folle d'aller écraser sa main contre le miroir qui devait se trouver devant elle. A quoi bon avoir une glace si on ne pouvait pas même s'admirer dedans ? Enfin, s'admirer, c'était un bien grand mot…

C'est alors que, s'appuyant contre le mur, elle éclata en sanglot. Son cœur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine. Elle eut envi de tout détruire autour d'elle. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en titubant, attrapa la nappe de la table et la tira brusquement en hurlant. Le tout tomba au sol avec un bruit de verre cassé. Ne pouvant plus se contrôler, elle renversa les chaises et la table. Elle frappa fiévreusement du poing contre le mur.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son grand-père, Jack et un médecin eurent forcés la porte pour lui donner une dose de calmant, qu'elle s'arrêta enfin. On la coucha et elle s'endormit aussitôt. Sa grand-mère resta près d'elle lui caressant les cheveux pendant que les autres sortaient. Pétunia jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa sœur avant de partir en marmonnant un « pathétique » à son intention.

Les jours qui suivirent, Lily refusa de quitter son lit et personne n'avait le droit d'entrer hormis sa grand-mère. Au bout du cinquième jour, pourtant, Pétunia poussa le battant de la porte avant de le refermer derrière elle. On ne sut pas ce qui fut dit, on entendit juste des éclats de voix et, pour finir, une porte claqua. Pétunia ressortit de la chambre de sa sœur plus en colère que jamais, maudissant l'esprit borné de Lily.

Un nouveau sentiment envahit Lily : la perplexité. Pétunia avait-elle totalement tort ? Toujours est-il qu'elle resta sur ses positions, même si sa conscience n'était pas tranquille.

* * *

Une nuit, alors que Jack se réveillait en sursaut dans son lit, il crut entendre quelqu'un pleurer. Cela était-il un reste de son cauchemar ? Le seul moyen de savoir était d'aller vérifier. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait respecter le désir de Lily de ne voir personne mais les choses ne pouvaient pas durer ainsi. Il se leva et avança silencieusement jusqu'à la porte de Lily. Il l'ouvrit, entra et alluma la lumière.

Il la trouva recroquevillée sur elle-même, en plein milieu de la pièce. Elle sanglotait. Il alla aussitôt s'agenouiller près d'elle.

- Lily, ma Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« ma Lily », quelle gaffe ! ça lui avait échappé mais, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de prononcer ces mots. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne sembla pas relever. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière comme une petite fille.

- Je… je voulais aller… boire un peu… d'eau dans la salle de bain mais…

Sa voix se brisa.

- Oh Jack ! Je ne suis même plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit seule !

- Chut…, murmura-t-il en lui relevant la tête. Ce n'est pas vrai. Tout redeviendra comme avant un jour ou l'autre…

Il paraissait tellement confiant que, l'espace d'un instant, tous les doutes de Lily s'envolèrent. Il l'aida à se relever et la conduisit jusqu'à son lit. Elle se recoucha et il la borda. Ensuite, il lui donna un mouchoir et, pendant qu'elle se mouchait, il alla lui chercher un verre d'eau. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et la regarda boire. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle commença à jouer avec le verre en le faisant tourner dans ses mains.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il doucement.

Elle baissa la tête et eut un triste sourire.

- Tu te souviens de l'homme que Pétunia a enlacé l'autre jour ?

Il fouilla rapidement dans sa mémoire.

- Oui.

- C'est mon père.

La voix de Lily n'était plus qu'un souffle.

- ça faisait dix ans que je ne l'avais pas vu.

Deux grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Jack, un peu perdu et mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas doué pour les histoires de familles.

- La vérité, c'est que mon père m'a brisé le cœur… et ça n'a pas été le seul…

**RAR :**

**Steph **: Voilà le chapitre, tout neuf et tout beau ! (enfin, j'espère….) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Thealie** : Désolée, j'ai pas encore prévu le plan « mort de Pétunia après passage dans le hachoir »… Mais je peux y réfléchir ! lol ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Haryherron **: Non, je crois qu'il n'y a « malheureusement » pas de fanclub Pétunia… Ce qui est très regrettable, avouons-le ! lol ! Contente que ça te plaise et oui, au plus grand des « hasards », Jack est bien James ! Bisous !

**Jamesie-cass** : Merci beaucoup ! Lily ne reconnaît pas James parce qu'il a pris un « superbe » accent allemand mais, ça n'empêche pas que, parfois, certaines répliques fassent tilts ! Bisous !

**Ethianelle** : Voilà la suite, avec un tout petit retard (hum hum…) Merci pour tes encouragements et désolée que l'arrivée de Pétunia te fasse si peu plaisir (comme à beaucoup d'autres…) Bisous !

**Marie-lune** : petit soupir de soulagement : je ne suis pas la garce en question ! (ouf) Je tiens à préciser que, pour le pyjama à nounours rose de Lily, je ne me suis pas inspirer de mes propres pyjamas… lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Wynzar** : Merci ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous !

**U.$.Hermy** : Et oui, c'était déjà fini mais voilà la suite (pas très longue, je te l'accordes mais c'est déjà mieux que rien, non ?) Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**AmmEternity **: Oulala ! Tu n'imagines pas le grand sourire qui s'est dessiné sur mes lèvres en lisant ta review ! Le terme « drogue » m'a mis dans un état… D'hystérie totale ! lol ! J'exagère peut-être un peu là ! Tout ça pour dire que m'a fait chaud au cœur, merci ! Bisous !

_**MERCI A TOUS ! VOS REVIEW ME FONT EXTREMEMENT PLAISIR ! **_


	5. Cuisine et dépendances

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une légère panne d'inspiration… Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Chapitre 4 : Cuisine et dépendances**

- La vérité, c'est que mon père m'a brisé le cœur… et ça n'a pas été le seul…

Jack fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand j'étais petite, mon père représentait tout pour moi. C'était… comment dire… C'était un héros, mon héros. S'il avait fait la moindre faute, même la plus énorme, j'aurais été prête à lui pardonner. Je l'adorais.

Le regard de la jeune fille se perdit dans le vide, comme si une multitude de souvenirs remontaient en surface. Jack ne l'interrompit pas, il savait qu'elle allait continuer toute seule.

- Mais il faut croire que je n'était pas prête à vraiment _tout_ lui pardonner. Plus j'y repense, plus je me dit que chacun a accordé beaucoup trop d'importance à cette affaire. Après tout, c'est une histoire classique.

Elle s'arrêta deux secondes.

- Le bon père de famille qui claque tout pour partir avec la première pouffiasse qui passe.

Jack eut un petit sursaut. « pouffiasse » n'était pas vraiment le genre de mot qui agrémentaient le vocabulaire de Lily.

- Je crois que Pétunia aimait plus notre père que moi, c'est même certain. Elle a put lui pardonner… pas moi.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une petite étincelle que le garçon ne lui connaissait pas. Une étincelle de rancœur.

- Et pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas pardonné ?

- Il a fait trop de mal à ma mère. Quand il est parti, tout s'est écroulé autour d'elle, il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre.

- C'est depuis ce temps-là que tu ne t'entends plus avec ta sœur ?

- En partie, oui. Elle a gardé contact avec lui. Moi, j'ai fait le choix de ne plus jamais le revoir. Ça aurait ranimé trop de mauvais souvenirs, d'ailleurs, je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment que tous mes amis se sont réduits à des amies…

Ces dernières paroles firent tilt dans la tête de Jack, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses.

- Mais Lily, tout les hommes ne sont pas forcément infidèles !

Elle plissa le front pour montrer sa désapprobation.

- Si… Malheureusement, je crois que si. Le seul garçon a qui j'ai donné un peu d'amour s'est empressé d'aller m'humilier en se jetant dans les bras d'une autre fille.

Jack toussota, très embarrassé, ça sentait le roussi pour lui. Il se gratta la tête en rougissant.

- Euh… Comment ça ?

- Oh ! Hé bien ce n'est pas très compliqué, fit sèchement Lily. Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser. Soi-disant qu'il espérait cela depuis environ cinq ans. Tu parles ! Une heure plus tard, je l'ai retrouvé dans les bras d'une autre.

La gorges de Lily se noua, comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette période de sa vie. Période qui avait été très dure et qu'elle ne voudrait revivre pour rien au monde. Si, avant, elle n'avait pas confiance en les personnes du sexe opposé, ce « mini-drame » avait complètement aboli le moindre espoir de guérison sur ce plan-là.

- Euh… Mais… Il y avait peut-être un mal-entendu et…

- Pas la peine de prendre la défense de ce crétin dégénéré ! cracha Lily en s'agitant.

« Crétin dégénéré » ! Comment ça « crétin dégénéré » ! Les lèvres de Jack se pincèrent sous l'indignation.

- Lui as-tu au moins laissé le temps de s'expliquer ? s'emporta-t-il.

- Il n'y avait rien à expliquer ! J'ai été naïve, voilà tout ! Mais je peux t'assurer que je n'ai plus jamais refait cette erreur de ma vie. Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu m'agresses de la sorte ? Je ne parle pas de toi, que je sache !

Il y eut un blanc.

- Tu n'as quand même pas décidé de devenir vieille fille ? fit-il d'une voix moqueuse pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'il sentait tendu, très tendu.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- ça serait sincèrement du gâchis !

Ses joues s'enflammèrent. Elle espéra qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

- Hein !

- Une jolie fille comme toi…

- … Aveugle. Qui voudrait d'une aveugle ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Tu ne resteras pas aveugle.

Elle soupira, définitivement vexée, pour quelques obscures raisons.

- Ne commence pas à m'énerver et va te coucher, il est tard.

- Et moi qui espérait un peu de reconnaissance pour t'avoir consolée…

- N'y penses même pas !

Il se leva prestement en ricanant. Alors qu'il atteignait la porte, elle l'appela.

- Jack ?

- Oui ?

Il se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir un cousin en pleine face. Il le rattrapa dans ses mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi !

- Pas mal, commenta-t-il, mais je suis sûr que je peux faire mieux.

Aussitôt, Lily enfouit sa tête sous sa couette et Jack la rata de peu.

- A demain, Melle Evans. Je veux qu'à dix heures pétantes vous soyez prête ! Nous allons cuisiner ! annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Lily mit du temps à enregistrer l'information.

- Ote-moi d'un doute, Topper, tu as bien dit : « Cuisiner » !

- Tout à fait !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je crois que votre cerveau n'est pas très efficace de nuit Mr Topper. Vous divaguez…

- Mais pas du tout !

- Martha ne nous laissera jamais rentrer dans _sa_ cuisine.

Il éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte sans répondre. Lily se cala confortablement dans son lit. Finalement, il n'était pas si détestable que ça ce Jack Topper. Il avait le mérite de la faire rire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lily se leva, ouvrit les volets et alla dans la salle de bain. Quel ne fut pas l'étonnement de Mme Evans quand elle trouva sa petite-fille lavée, habillée et assise dans un fauteuil de sa chambre.

- Tu as décidé de sortir aujourd'hui, ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle, heureuse de ce changement.

- Non, je vais cuisiner, répondit Lily avec un petit sourire.

Le visage de sa grand-mère s'illumina.

- C'est une très bonne idée.

- Le plus étonnant, c'est que c'est Jack qui l'a eut, fit Lily, sarcastique.

- Ce jeune homme est vraiment surprenant, ton grand-père ne regrette pas de l'avoir engagé.

- Euh… D'ailleurs mamie, est-ce que tu pourrais… me coiffer et euh… me dire si je… Suis présentable et tout… Enfin, tu vois quoi ?

Mme Evans contempla sa petite fille pendant quelques secondes, étonnée. « Etre présentable » n'avait jamais vraiment fait parti des préoccupations premières de sa petite-fille.

- Tout de suite.

Elle tressa les longs cheveux roux de la jeune fille et la maquilla légèrement malgré ses protestations. Ensuite, elle recula et admira le résultat.

- Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Lily grogna pour toute réponse. Elle avait horreur de ce genre de compliment. Il était tout à fait normale que sa grand-mère pense ça d'elle.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Mme Evans, intervint la voix de Jack Topper.

Le cœur de Lily fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

- Si on descendait manger ? proposa-t-elle, gênée, pour détourner la conversation.

Le petit-déjeuner fut joyeux, Jack plaisantait et Lily lui répondait du tac au tac en riant.

- ça fait du bien de voir Lily rire, glissa Martha à Mme Evans.

- En effet, acquiesça celle-ci avec un sourire attendrissant, cela fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça… Je croirais revoir la petite fille qui passait ses étés ici.

- Martha ? appela Jack.

La domestique accourut.

- Oui ?

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous prêter votre cuisine pour la matinée s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Le visage chaleureux de la vieille femme se fit sévère et méfiant.

- Que voulez-vous faire ?

- Lily voudrait cuisiner.

Celle-ci voulut protester mais un pied s'abattit sur sa jambe lui arrachant un petit cri.

- Hé ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Cuisiner ? fit Martha avec incrédulité. Mais je suis là pour ça, moi !

- Bien sûr, Martha, votre cuisine reste tout ce qu'il y a de plus raffinée, n'ayait aucun doute là-dessus.

Seulement, j'aimerais apprendre une recette de gâteau à Lily.

Les yeux de Jack suppliaient silencieusement la domestique qui ne put résister très longtemps.

- D'accord mais pas de bêtises et je tiens à retrouver MA cuisine propre à midi.

- Comptez sur nous.

Il prit le bras de Lily et l'entraîna rapidement dans la cuisine.

- Le coup de pied, c'était vraiment nécessaire ? grogna Lily en se massant la jambe.

Jack sourit.

- C'était ça ou rien ! Cela aurait été tellement dommage de nous priver de cette merveilleuse activité qu'est la cuisine !

- Parle pour toi…, marmonna Lily.

- Bon, assis toi là.

Il la guida jusqu'à une chaise haute et l'installa devant la table de travail.

- Voyons voir… De quoi avons-nous besoin ?

Elle l'entendit feuilleter un livre.

- On doit faire quoi, exactement ?

- Un gâteau marbré, ça te dit ?

- Pourquoi pas…

Elle l'entendit fouiller dans les placards.

- Tu m'excuseras mais je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence est indispensable, murmura-t-elle.

Elle le sentit mettre quelque chose dans sa main.

- Je t'ai mi la cuillère dans la main, le sucre et à ta droite et le doseur juste devant toi, tu le remplis et je t'arrêterais quand il y aura 250g dedans.

- Moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Tu te moques de moi ?

- Il n'y a personne d'autre dans la pièce, Lily.

- Mais je vais en mettre partout ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- On nettoiera tout à l'heure. En attendant, je m'occupe des œufs !

Elle inspira profondément et, d'une main tremblante, elle plongea la cuillère dans le pot de sucre. Mais, sans le vouloir, elle la laissa échappée et tout le sucre s'étala sur la table. Elle se leva aussitôt et tenta un rapatriement vers la sortie.

- La seule chose que je vais faire, ce sera des catastrophes. Il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là…

Elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais, en ce moment, le moindre incident pouvait provoquer en elle une foule d'émotions incontrôlables.

- Hors de question. On prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais tu arriveras à mettre les 250g de sucre dans ce doseur !

- Mais je suis un danger public ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu ne te donnes pas la peine d'essayer.

- C'est quoi, ça ? Une manière déguisée de me dire que, étant donné que je resterais aveugle, autant m'habituer tout de suite à ma… « condition » ? Tout à fait charmant et poétique, merci pour le soutien !

Il fit un violent effort pour ne pas répliquer. Lily avait tendance à croire que chaque parole constituait une attaque personnelle, elle n'avait décidément pas changé…

Soudain, elle sentit qu'on la ramenait vers la table. On l'assit et une main enrouler la sienne et la guider du pot de sucre jusque dans le doseur. L'autre main de Jack était posé sur sa taille. Sûrement était-il trop absorbé dans sa tache pour se rendre compte de son geste. Lily, elle, en avait parfaitement conscience et elle devint rouge comme une pivoine. Mais, aussi rapidement que cette main était venue, elle s'en alla. La dispute était oubliée.

- Et voilà ! Les 250g sont arrivés à bon port ! Au tour de la farine, fit-il comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Et, c'est ainsi que durant une heure, avec sa main, il guida chacun de ces mouvements, il l'aida à verser le lait, à battre les blanc en neige, à mélanger le tout…

- Bon et bien, le plat est au four, nous avons quarante-cinq minutes devant nous, je propose que nous léchions le plat dehors, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Il la conduisit jusqu'à la terrasse et entreprit de rassembler deux chaises l'une à côté de l'autre quand elle l'interrompit.

- Je connais un endroit où on pourrait s'asseoir. C'est derrière le pommier.

- Alors je te laisse m'y emmener.

- Très drôle, fit Lily. Je crois que ça va plutôt être toi qui va m'y emmener.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au pommier.

- Et ensuite ?

- Il doit y avoir du bambou par là.

Jack chercha des yeux autour de lui et il finit par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

- Bambou repéré ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Lily sourit.

- C'est juste un peu plus loin, derrière.

Ils franchirent les bambous et débouchèrent sur un petit espace abrités par les épaisses feuilles de plusieurs arbres. Au milieux, deux grands hamacs se balançaient, bercés par le vent. Ils s'installèrent dedans. Lily affichait une mine réjouie alors que son hamac bougeait à un rythme régulier.

- J'adorais venir ici quand j'étais petite.

- ça fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu ici ?

- Sept ans. Après mon entrée à Poudlard, je passais les vacances avec ma mère à Londres.

- Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu as fini tes études ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Tout dépend de ma vue. A la rentrée, normalement, je devais entrer dans une école de recherche pour le ministère de la magie. Et toi ? Je suppose que tu ne vas pas passer le reste de ta vie à t'occuper de gens comme moi ?

- Non, je vais suivre une formation pour devenir auror, je commence en novembre.

- Auror ? Par les temps qui courent, c'est courageux !

- Non, ça n'a rien de courageux, j'ai toujours été plus ou moins suicidaire…

Elle grimaça..

- J'avais remarqué… Tu vas faire ta formation en Angleterre ou en Allemagne ?

Jack dut obliger son cerveau à faire un effort important pour trouver une réponse rapidement. Il avait confiance en ses capacités d'improvisation.

- En Angleterre.

Ils se turent. Une question trottait dans la tête de Lily mais elle n'osait pas la poser. Puis, finalement, elle inspira et se lança :

- Jack ? fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui.

- A quoi… Tu ressembles ?

- A rien.

Lily se releva brusquement.

- Pardon !

- Non, je n'étais pas sérieux.

Il essayait de gagner le plus de temps possible. Finalement, les capacités d'improvisation étaient peut-être un peu rouillées…

- A un garçon normal, enfin, j'espère !

- Oui, ça je m'en doute ! Mais tu es brun, blond, roux ?

- Hum… Un mélange de blond et de châtain clair, je dirais…

- Et tes yeux ?

- Marrons, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal !

- Mais non, personne n'est banal, tout le monde a quelque chose qui le différencie des autres !

- Si tu le dis…

Lily se mordit la lèvre, c'est là que ça devenait plus compliqué.

- Et… Tu es beau ?…

Jack se mit à rire de plus belle, ce qui vexa quelque peu Lily.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

- Rien, mais crois-tu vraiment que ça ait de l'importance ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il la regardait intensément, guettant ses moindre réactions. L'intérêt qu'elle soit aveugle était qu'elle ne surprenait plus les coups d'œil appuyés qu'il lui lançait.

- Et bien, je ne pense pas que la beauté physique est beaucoup d'importance mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment les autres te voient…

- Le plus important, c'est comment, toi, tu me vois.

Et, prit d'une impulsion soudaine, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser…

* * *

_- Est-ce que tu viendras me voir jouer samedi, Evans ?_

_Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en évitant soigneusement son regard._

_- Je ne sais pas Potter… Le Quidditch ça n'a jamais été mon truc._

_- Allez, s'il te plait ! ça me ferait vraiment plaisir…_

_Elle se sentit rougir sous le regard pénétrant du jeune homme._

_- Ok, finit-elle par lâcher._

_Il fit un grand sourire et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer (geste plus qu'inutile vu leur état actuel). _

_- Alors à samedi Lily, susurra-t-il._

_- C'est ça, marmonna la jeune fille._

_Elle le regarda s'éloigner distraitement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à Potter ? Depuis cinq ans qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils s'étaient contenté de simples rapports amicaux et voilà qu'il lui demandait d'assister au match Gryffondor/Serpentard, match que Lily détestait par excellence._

_Le samedi arriva rapidement et, pour une fois, Lily suivit la foule qui se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch avec ses amies._

_- Lily, tu pourrais mettre un peu plus d'enthousiasme ! s'exclama Carolyn. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Potter te demande de venir le voir jouer._

_- Je sais, fit Lily. Mais bon, tu sais bien que le Quidditch ça me passe à dix kilomètres au dessus de la tête._

_Carolyn sourit mais ne dit rien._

_Le match ne fut pas d'un très grand intérêt. Pour elle, il se résumait à : une victoire pour les Gryffondors, de la violence, quelques rares belles actions, de la violence, de petits accrochages entre les joueurs et encore un peu de violence. Rien de follement excitant…_

_Alors qu'elle repartait en direction du château, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vit James qui courait vers elle. En quelques secondes, il arriva à sa hauteur._

_- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix essoufflée._

_Lily fit comme si elle n'entendait pas les gloussements de ses amies derrière elle et James, quant à lui, ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. _

_- C'était… pas mal, mentit-elle._

_- Tu as vu quand je t'ai fait un signe ?_

_Lily ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. _

_- Oui, j'ai vu._

_Elle avait surtout remarquer que deux secondes de plus d'inattention de la part du joueur lui aurait valu un cognard en pleine figure et un bon séjour à l'infirmerie._

_- Tu seras là ce soir ? Pour le fête ?_

_- Bien sûr ! C'est ma maison qui a gagné !_

_- C'est super ! Alors à ce soir._

_- A ce soir, répondit-elle faiblement alors qu'il repartait rapidement vers l'équipe qui l'attendait._

_Lily alla rejoindre ses amies. Celle-ci lui faisait de grands sourires malicieux auquel elle répondit par une charmante grimace barbare._

_- Aucun commentaire, merci !_

_Deux heures plus tard, alors que la fête battait de son plein, James s'avança vers Lily. Ils commencèrent à bavarder tranquillement. Il parvint à faire rire la jeune fille, ce dont il s'estima très fier. Il passait sans cesse sa main dans ses cheveux et lui adressait des sourires charmeurs. D'ailleurs, Lily était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Les méthodes de séduction de James n'étaient pas tout à fait au point, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Etrange que beaucoup de filles y aient succombées…_

_Finalement, il l'entraîna dans un coin, à l'écart des regards indiscrets. Toute l'envie de rire de Lily s'envola, il abordait une étape où elle savait James beaucoup plus expérimenté qu'elle. D'ailleurs, elle se crispa légèrement quand il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Mais, il fut si prévenant et doux qu'elle se détendit aussitôt._

_Au bout d'un moment, il se détacha d'elle et la contempla d'un air rêveur. Il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Sirius l'interpella._

_- James ! Quand t'auras fini tes petites cachotteries, tu pourras venir nous aider deux secondes à transporter la table ?_

_Lily rougit de plus belle et James eut un petit sourire gêné._

_- On se retrouve là dans une petite heure, d'accord ?_

_Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et partit rejoindre ses amis, la laissant encore toute abasourdie sur place. _

_Mais, quand Lily revint, une heure plus tard, James n'était pas là. Elle attendit un peu et, ne le voyant pas revenir, elle retourna vers ses amies. _

_Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'elle trouva James. Et elle le trouva grandement occupé. Occupé à embrasser passionnément une autre fille. Ce fut une chute brusque du petit nuage sur lequel elle se trouvait depuis un moment. Cette fille, c'était Barbara Kloster et forcément, elle était plus belle, plus sexy et plus expérimentée qu'elle. Elle éprouva de la déception, de la tristesse mais surtout de la rancœur. De la rancœur envers Potter mais aussi envers elle pour avoir été aussi naïve. Naïve de croire que le jeune maraudeur avait pu s'intéresser à elle une seule petite minute. _

_C'est alors que James ouvrit les yeux. En l'apercevant, il se décolla aussitôt de Barbara._

_- Lily, je…_

_- Mais non, faîtes comme si je n'était pas là ! fit-elle rageusement, les larmes aux yeux._

_Sans attendre la réponse, elle partit en courant mais James la suivit. Il la rattrapa aisément, lui prit le bras et la força à se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle se retenait de toutes ses forces de pleurer, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer à qu'elle point il lui avait fait mal. James Potter ne méritait pas qu'on pleure pour lui._

_- Lily, s'il te plait, écoutes moi !_

_Elle leva la tête vers lui et osa le regarder droit dans les yeux._

_- Il n'y a rien à dire ! J'ai reçu le message cinq sur cinq, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois._

_- Ah bon ? Mais dis-moi Potter, qu'est-ce que je suis censé croire ?_

_- C'était un accident._

_- Un accident ! (elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles) Tu aurais malencontreusement trébucher et tes lèvres auraient, par pur hasard, rencontrées celle de Kloster ? _

_- Mais laisse-moi au moins le temps de m'expliquer…_

_Soudain, elle se sentit lasse. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, en finir pour de bon avec lui._

_- Allez, lâche-moi, Potter._

_Elle essaya de se dégager mais il la tenait fermement._

_- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! répéta-t-elle plus fort._

_Elle tira un grand coup et se débarrassa de son étreinte. Elle se dépêcha de monter dans son dortoir. Il essaya de la suivre mais les escaliers se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba._

**RAR :**

**Lily **: Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer chacun de mes chapitres ! Jack Topper est effectivement James. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !

**Kloona Moony** : Salut ! Tes reviews (celle pour cette fic et aussi pour l'autre) m'ont vraiment fait très très plaisir ! Grâce à toi, je suis arrivée à un chiffre rond pour mon autre fic (170) ! J'ai beaucoup aimé tes remarques, on devine ton expérience en écriture. Si tu veux, je pourrais te donner quelques idées pour un Lily/James parce que j'ai plein de projets que je n'écrirais probablement jamais ! Pour en revenir à l'histoire, il faudra encore attendre un chapitre ou deux avant que Lily découvre que Jack est James. Voilà ! Encore merci pour tes deux supers reviews ! Gros bisous !

**Zoomalfoy** : Si tu savais comme je suis contente de ton « come back » ! Et quel « come back » ! Toujours égale à toi même, une superbe review de plus ! J'espère que ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui ont lu l'autre ne me prennent pas pour une sadique… Je n'ai rien contre les parents de Lily (de toute façon, je les connais pas…) mais bon, mon esprit créatif doit être tordu (ou le devient de plus en plus, au choix !) J'aimerais beaucoup participé au massacre de Pétunia (ainsi qu'à celui des disques de Lorie et Cie… Heureuse d'avoir découverte une grande fan de ce genre de chanteuses en toi !) mais il se peut qu'elle joue encore un rôle important (petit sourire énigmatique) Merci pour tous tes compliments, gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère !

**Andromede** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et aussi pour tes compliments (j'en rougie encore…) Il faut absolument que je trouve le temps pour aller lire la suite d'une belle amitié ! Elle doit vraiment valoir le coup ! D'ailleurs, je suis allée lire ta bio et, c'est bizarre mais, dans certains côtés, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver… Encore une pauvre spéculation de mon esprit tordu, il ne faut pas s'en faire ! Encore merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Vivetafic** : Je devrais t'imiter quand tu dis que tu ne veux pas être vulgaire ! Moi-même, j'ai parfois quelques petits… hum… dérapages… Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Pétunia est une vrai garce (pour ne pas dire autre chose…) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Océanne Black** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, c'est bien James le deuxième... J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Bisous !

**Misstyc** : Merci beaucoup ! Je continue, difficilement parce que j'ai pas mal de choses à faire à côté, mais je continue !

**Laurina **: Je sais, je me montre cruelle envers notre petite Lily mais, comme tu dis, un charmant jeune homme prend soin d'elle, que demander de plus ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ! Bisous !

**Bridgess-the-fantastic** : Merci beaucoup à toi pour ta review!

**U..Hermy** : Toute la fic d'un coup ! Déjà que je patine avec le chapitre qui suit…lol ! Tu as bien deviné, Lily classe James dans « les hommes qui m'ont fait souffrir » ! Les réjouissances commencent ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Flammula** : Moi ? Une « grande-méchante-sadique » ? Tu me blesses là ! lol ! Je sais que je suis pas super gentille avec Lily mais quand même ! C'est l'histoire qui veut ça (excuse bidon, je sais…) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et désolée pour le (petit) retard de ce chapitre… Bisous !

**Ethanielle** : tu ne danserais pas la samba sachant que Pétunia arrive ?… Je comprends ! Sincèrement, qui le ferait ? Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et quand tu dis que tu as eu l'impression de revenir en arrière, j'espère ne pas t'avoir rappelé de trop mauvais souvenirs… Encore merci et gros bisous !

**Kritari** : Et oui, c'est bel et bien James qui l'a déjà fait pleurer… J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Jamesie-cass** : Oui, je confirme l'accent allemand doit être très sympathique à entendre ! Disons que c'est très… guttural ! En effet, James va finir par craquer, la preuve dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Wynzar** : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, terrible cette Pétunia (et dans les deux sens du termes d'ailleurs…lol) Contente que ça te plaise ! Bisous !

**Lily Ishtar Potter** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je peux te rassurer, tu aurais les réponses à tes questions en partie dans ce chapitre et tu devras attendre deux petits chapitres (normalement) avant d'avoir les autres ! Pour le coup du cendrier, moi aussi je n'y avais pas pensé avant mais, plus j'y réfléchis plus je me dis que ça doit être plutôt efficace ! lol ! Bisous !

**Thealie** : Un énorme merci pour ta review ! Mais non, tu vas voir, le cœur de Lily n'est pas complètement brisé, Jack va bien nous le réparer ! Bisous !

_**MERCI BEAUCOUP A VOUS TOUS DE LIRE MA FIC ET DE PRENDRE LA PEINE DE REVIEWER !**_

**_JE VOUS ADORE !_**


	6. Mer et crustacés

Hello everybody ! Histoire de changer un peu, je vais commencer par… m'excuser pour le retard ! Disons que la rentrée a été un peu plus corsée que prévue !

Et pis aussi, je voulais tous vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, je m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant ! Ça fait vraiment super plaisir !

**Chapitre 5 : Mer et crustacés.**

Et, prit d'une impulsion soudaine, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Lily sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes, son sourire mourut aussitôt. Tout sont corps se contracta et, instinctivement, elle mit ses deux mains sur le torse du jeune homme pour le repousser. Elle voulut le gifler mais, comme elle ne savait pas où viser, Jack reçu sa main en plein dans le nez. Le retour à la réalité fut violent.

« Décidément, mon nez semble particulièrement l'attirer. Après le cendrier, la main… » pensa-t-il.

Elle se releva.

« Ne refait… Jamais… ça… jamais… » bégaya-t-elle, la voix tremblante sous la colère.

« Je m'excuse, je ne… »

« Tu as tout gâché Topper, bravo ! »

« Gâché quoi ? »

« Je crois qu'on va bientôt manger, on ferait mieux de rentrer. »

« Gâché quoi ? » insista-t-il.

Mais déjà elle partait. Il la rattrapa, lui prit le bras et la força à lui faire face.

« Répond. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse ça, Lily… »

« Tais-toi et marche » dit-elle sur un ton acerbe.

Jusque là, il avait respecté ses instants de tristesse, ses moindres caprices d'enfant gâtée, il avait tout accepté sans s'énerver mais aujourd'hui, il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait savoir. Il ne la lâchait pas.

« Répond. »

« Continue et je me mets à hurler. »

« Hurle… »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. La bouche de Jack avait bloqué la sortie… Une fois de plus, elle le repoussa.

« Salaud» cracha-t-elle « Espèce de… »

Elle se débattit comme une furie, incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer sa rage mais surtout sa peur. Elle était terrifiée par ce qui se passait en elle, terrifiée d'être à la fois indignée par ce baiser tout en ressentant l'envie de recommencer.

« Je te ferais virer, tu seras… »

« Et après ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera ? Que feras-tu une fois que je ne serais plus là ? »

Elle se figea. Il avait raison, que ferait-elle quand il ne serait plus là ? Depuis qu'il était là, chaque jour elle découvrait de nouvelles choses, chaque matin elle se sentait presque heureuse de se lever. Qu'il parte et tout s'écroulerait autour d'elle.

« … Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Non, rien… Ce n'était pas important. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans oser bouger, ne sachant ce qu'il convenait de faire. Finalement, elle sentit l'étau sur ses mains se desserrer, elle était libre. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir. Elle ne le fit pas. Levant la tête vers lui, elle demanda : « on rentre ? »

Il y eut un silence. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne la comprenait pas. Quelques minutes auparavant elle l'insultait et maintenant, elle semblait se raccrocher à lui. Sans un mot, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la maison. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'on lui livre un mode d'emploi avec Lily Evans, ça leur aurait fait gagner tant de temps à tous les deux.

* * *

« Pétunia n'est pas là ? »

« Non, elle avait rendez-vous avec Vernon ce matin » répondit Mme Evans.

« Elle a prévenu qu'elle serait là pour le désert » ajouta Mr Evans.

« Ok. _Il_ sera là ? »

« Non, malheureusement. Son travail ne lui permet pas de venir. »

« Comme c'est dommage » fit Lily avec un grand sourire. « J'aurais été ravie de parler un peu perceuse avec lui. C'est tellement intéressant ces petites machines… »

« Lily, ne commence pas, s'il te plait. »

« Si on ne peut même plus parler… »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, tu le sais très bien. Ta sœur adore Vernon et c'est très dur pour elle que tu dises toujours du mal de lui. »

« Je ne dis pas du mal de lui, je suis_ réaliste_ » rétorqua Lily avec véhémence.

Elle s'apprêtait à continuer, arguments à l'appuie, quand la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit brusquement. Tout le monde sursauta.

« çayestilmelaenfindemandé ! » hurla la douce et agréable voix de Pétunia Evans.

D'après ce que Lily entendait, sa sœur était dans un état d'extrême béatitude (doux euphémisme) et sautait partout.

« Pitié, des boules quies… »

« Chérie » intervint sa grand-mère en s'adressant à Pétunia « calme-toi et explique-nous ce qui se passe. »

« Vernon » commença la voix surexcitée de la jeune fille.

« Oui… »

« IL M'A DEMANDE EN MARIAGE ! »

Lily grimaça.

"Oh ! Ma puce, nous sommes si contents pour toi ! N'est-ce pas Lily ? »

« Oui, c'est absolument… »

Le premier mot qu'il lui vint à l'esprit fut « horrible » mais elle se retint de toutes ses forces de le dire.

« … magnifique ! »

Elle fit un petit sourire forcé pour appuyer ses dires. Le reste du repas se passa pour elle dans une sorte d'étourdissement. Pétunia et Vernon allaient se marier, ils allaient avoir des enfants, ils allaient fonder une famille. Et, si on prenait en compte le fait que Dursley ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un troll (en beaucoup moins svelte et nettement moins sexy), Pétunia allait donc donner naissance à… des bébés trolls. La nouvelle était affligeante.

Pétunia allait se marier alors qu'elle, elle n'avait jamais eu de véritable petit ami et depuis l'accident, ses chances d'en trouver un d'ici peu étaient de plus en plus réduites. Le coup était rude. L'espace d'un instant, une idée l'effleura : se jeter sur Jack Topper. Mais, après mûre réflexion, elle arriva à la conclusion que ce geste serait -très- déplacé.

Pire que tout, sa sœur continuait à brayer des inepties à tue-tête. D'après le peu que Lily comprit, le mariage aurait lieu très bientôt.

C'était définitif, elle ressentait un besoin absolu de prendre l'air. Immédiatement.

« Je vais faire un tour dehors » annonça-t-elle rapidement avant de quitter la salle, Jack sur ses talons.

« ça lui arrive souvent à ta sœur d'être aussi… Euphorique ? »

« Euphorique ? Non, psychotique, sûrement ! »

Il sourit.

« Il n'y a pas une coutume moldue qui dit que la jeune fille qui attrape le bouquet de la mariée se marie dans l'année ? »

« Pétunia ne lancera jamais le bouquet dans ma direction. Sauf si elle désire à tout prix que je le prenne dans la figure. »

« ça te dit d'aller à la plage ? » lâcha soudainement Jack.

« Pardon ! »

« On est en plein mois d'août, il fait beau, donc pourquoi pas aller à la plage ? »

« Hors de question. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de me baigner. »

« Tu as peut-être peur de l'eau froide ? » la défia-t-il.

« Non, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

Lily s'imagina en maillot de bain. Non, décidément, non.

« Allez ! »

« Non. »

« Tu préfères rester ici, avec Pétunia ? »

« O… Non ! C'est bon, je viens ! »

Ils montèrent dans sa chambre, Lily enfila son maillot de bain en soupirant. Pendant ce temps, Jack faisait de même de son côté. Alors que la jeune fille cherchait ses chaussures sous son lit, il entra et la trouva dans une position assez compromettante : le derrière en l'air, une basket à la main.

« Je gêne, peut-être ? »

Elle sursauta et se cogna la tête contre un des coins de sa table de nuit.

« C'est trop dur de frapper avant d'entrer ? »

« Mille excuses, milady. »

D'un geste il s'empara de ses chaussures et entreprit de la chausser, posément, comme une enfant.

« Je suis censée avoir dix-huit ans et pas quatre ! »

Il l'aida à se relever et ils se dirigèrent vers la mer qui se trouvait non loin de la maison. Lily sourit au contact de ses pieds sur le sable chaud.

« Il n'y a pas trop de monde ? »

« Deux ou trois couples, c'est tout. »

Elle frissonna à la mention des « couples » et repensa aux baisers de ce matin.

« Tu te mets pas en maillot de bain ? »

« Euh… Si. »

D'un geste lent, elle commença à enlever son pantalon et son débardeur. Même en maillot de bain, elle se sentit comme nue, exposée au regard du monde entier. Pourtant, seul Jack était là… Celui-ci se taisait et le cœur de Lily se mit à battre la chamade.

« Tu… Enfin… Ce maillot de bain te va bien… »

Ses joues s'enflammèrent. Elle baisa la tête.

« Merci… »

Elle s'allongea sur la serviette et détourna la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas surprendre le petit sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle se laissa aller, écoutant les cris des mouettes, le bruit des vagues qui venaient mourir au sol. Ce bien être la grisa, elle était loin de Pétunia et ses folles idées de mariage. Elle commençait tout doucement à s'endormir quand un cri retenti.

« Hé ! Salut ! »

Jack se figea. Tout mais pas ça !

« Alors vieux, on vient même pas dire bonjour ? »

Etrangement, la voix sembla familière à Lily.

« Oh ! Mais je vois qu'on est en charmante compagnie ! Salut Ev… Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Ja… Ouille ! »

Lily se redressa.

« Jack ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien ! Rien… Juste un copain. Tu viens Chris, on va aller parler un peu plus loin… »

« Non, c'est bon, je vais rester un… »

« Chris… » intima la voix menaçante de Jack.

Echange de regard entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Ok, j'arrive, c'est bon. »

Ils s'éloignèrent.

« Putain, mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Un peu plus et tu faisais tout capoter ! » s'emporta Jack.

« Oh ! Tout doux ! J'étais pas censé savoir qu'elle n'était au courant de rien ! Je te signale que dans ta dernière lettre, il y avait clairement marqué : « je vais tout lui avouer demain ». Or le demain de la lettre, c'était hier. »

« Je sais, je me rappelle encore de ce j'ai marqué ! Mais voilà, hier c'était pas le bon moment… »

« Attends, minute papillon. « C'était pas le bon moment » ça veut dire : je lui ai encore rien dit ? »

« Euh… Oui, en quelque sorte… »

« Et tu comptes attendre jusqu'à quand, exactement ? »

« Je te signale qu'hier, elle me traitait encore de « crétin dégénéré » !

« Elle n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort… »

« Qui n'a peut-être pas tort ? » intervint Lily.

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent.

« Personne ! » s'écria Jack « Absolument personne ! »

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

« Oui » répondit-il tout en adressant un regard éloquent à son ami.

Lequel déclara :

« Bon, je dois y aller. Content de t'avoir vu Jack. »

Il se tourna vers Lily, lui prit la main et la baissa.

« Ravie de vous avoir rencontré, mademoiselle. »

Elle sourit, amusée. En partant, l'ami de Jack lui adressa des gestes encourageants avec ses pouces tout en formulant silencieusement à l'égard de Lily, le mot : tran-sfor-mée.

« Il avait l'air sympa ton copain. Un peu particulier mais sympa… D'ailleurs, sa voix me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. »

« Hum, oui. Il faut que je te mette de la crème solaire. Ta peau est blanche, tu vas attraper des coups de soleil. »

« Hors de question qu'il touche au moindre centimètre de ma peau » pensa Lily.

« Donne-moi le pot, je vais la mettre toute seule. »

« Tu es sûre que… »

« Tu me prends pour qui ? »

Il hésita puis lui remit le tube de crème entre les mains. Elle commença à étaler la crème, priant pour qu'il n'en reste pas après l'opération (elle avait déjà fait l'expérience de la crème mal étalée, le résultat n'avait pas été joli à voir…). En la voyant se contorsionner pour essayer de se mettre la crème dans le dos, Jack lui vint en aide, riant de bon cœur devant l'obstination de la rousse. Il lui arracha le pot des mains et lui ordonna.

« Tourne-toi. »

Elle obéit, se pinçant les lèvres alors que les mains du jeune homme massait son dos.

« C'est bon, retourne-toi, maintenant. »

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle sente une main se poser sur son ventre.

« Ah, il y en reste encore un peu ici. »

Une étrange sensation se fit ressentir au creux de son ventre, elle frissonna.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Non… «

Pour donner le change, elle entreprit de se rattacher les cheveux.

« Tu devrais les laisser détacher, ils sont très beaux… »

Elle éprouva une sorte de trouble, mêlée à un fort malaise. Toutes ces petites phrases, tous ces gestes, ces allusions, elle ne savait qu'en penser. Elle allait reculer afin de mettre un peu de distant entre eux quand il murmura :

« Attend, tu as encore un peu de crème mal étalée sur le visage. »

Elle rougit. Pourquoi avait-elle toujours le don se tourner en ridicule ?

Il posa sa paume contre sa joue et, d'un geste tendre, il étala la crème qui se trouvait sur son nez. Au bout d'un instant, Lily se douta qu'il n'y avait plus de crème, pourtant, il continuait de caresser son nez. Elle était comme paralysée, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait peur. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus. Elle se sentait rassurer avec Jack, en totale sécurité. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-elle peur ? Etait-ce de lui qu'elle avait peur ? Ou d'elle-même ?

« Ça te dit d'aller te baigner ? »

Elle sursauta, revenant péniblement à la réalité. La main du jeune homme n'était plus sur sa figure mais elle sentait son regard s'appesantir sur elle.

« Non, ça me dit rien. Mais toi, tu peux y aller. »

« Jamais sans toi... »

Et avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il la prit dans ses bras, la colla contre lui et se mit à courir jusqu'à l'eau. Lily hurlait. Les bruits de la mer se rapprochaient dangereusement.

« Ne me lâche pas ! »

Soudain, l'eau l'éclaboussa. Elle était froide.

« Ne me lâche pas ! » répéta-t-elle en s'agrippant désespérément au jeune homme.

Il s'agenouilla et assit Lily sur ses genoux. Sans la vue, la mer paraissait plus bruyante, plus lourde, plus dangereuse. Elle lâcha un instant Jack et se sentit aussitôt entraînée. Loin de la décourager, cela l'enhardit et elle se releva. Prudemment, elle s'enfonça doucement dans l'eau salée. Bientôt, son bassin était complètement mouillée. Prenant alors conscience de son audace, elle se retourna.

« Jack ? » appela-t-elle, la voix légèrement anxieuse.

« Oui ? »

Il était tout près. Elle chercha sa main et était prête à s'en emparer quand une vague, plus forte que les autres, l'emporta. Ses poumons s'emplirent d'eau. Ne sachant si, pour se retrouver à l'air libre, elle devait monter ou descendre, elle paniqua et commença à suffoquer. Elle se débattait, brassant l'eau, à la recherche d'air. Soudain, un bras s'enroula autour de taille et la remonta à la surface. Elle respirait. Cela lui faisait mal mais elle respirait.

« Lily ? ça va ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle s'accrocha à lui, se serrant contre son torse.

« Je veux sortir » chuchota-t-elle « Ramène-moi au bord, s'il te plait. »

Il allait céder puis, au dernier moment, se ravisa.

« Il ne faut pas que tu sortes. Nage un peu… »

« Non, j'ai peur. »

« Si tu restes, tu auras encore plus peur la prochaine fois. Je suis à côté de toi… »

« Non » s'obstina-t-elle.

Jack la trouva butée, adorablement butée.

« Juste cinq petites minutes… »

« Jack… Je ne sais pas nager ! »

« Quoi ! »

« Tu as très bien entendu ce que je venais de dire… »

Il la ramena immédiatement sur la plage.

« Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler… Lily, tu es folle ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? «

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé beaucoup d'alternatives, je te signale. Et pis, j'aime la mer… quand je reste sur la plage… »

« Tu aurais du me prévenir ! Tu aurais pu te noyer tout à l'heure ! »

« Merci, j'avais remarqué… »

« Je m'en veux tellement, je n'aurais jamais du t'emmener ici ! C'était de la folie… »

Elle sourit et allait le rassurer quand elle l'entendit marmonner : « De toute façon, tout ça était une folie… »

« Tout quoi était « une folie » ? »

« Rien du tout, Lily, rien du tout. Viens, tu trembles, on va se sécher. »

C'était vrai qu'elle grelottait de froid et elle trouva Jack très prévenant d'avoir remarqué. Toutefois, ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, que voulait-il dire par « tout ça était une folie » ?

Alors qu'ils atteignaient leurs serviettes, elle stoppa net.

« Quand tu disais, que « tout ça était de la folie », c'est que tu regrettes d'avoir accepter ce job ? »

« Je… »

« Tu sais, ça pourrait être totalement compréhensible. J'ai un caractère de cochon, alors devoir me supporter toute la journée, c'est sûr que ça doit pas être chose facile et… »

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il sourit tristement.

« Lily, tout ce que tu dis n'a ni queue ni tête. Tu sais bien que je ne regrette rien, au contraire… » murmura-t-il tout en enroulant la jeune fille dans sa serviette.

Il commença à la sécher doucement, elle ne bougeait pas.

« Tant mieux que tu ne regrettes rien. Je veux dire… ça me fait plaisir… Enfin, euh… Je passe d'agréables moments avec toi. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, le souvenir de sa sœur annonçant son prochain mariage refit surface en elle.

« Moi aussi, et je t'adore mine de rien » fit-il d'une voix malicieuse « Celui qui a dit que… »

Sa voix mourut quand il la vit s'approcher de lui, un drôle d'air au visage.

« Mais Jack, ce dont j'ai besoin moi, c'est d'un peu d'amour… »

Et elle fit alors un geste invraisemblable aux yeux de Jack. Elle attira sa tête entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa.

_**RAR :**_

**Severia Dousbrune** : Ben il faut croire que oui, Lily aime beaucoup Jack… Normalement, Lily devrait bientôt découvrir la vrai identité de sa « nourrice », à suivre donc… Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Andromede** : J'imagine tout à fait la situation si Lily et James s'étaient retrouvés les quatre fers en l'air à cause de leur chute de hamac ! Effectivement, pour le romantisme il y aurait fallu repasser ! D'ailleurs, si tu veux que je poste rapidement la suite et surtout que je trouve le courage de la faire, je te conseille la catapulte, c'est nettement plus impressionnant que le bazooka selon mon humble avis… Mais bon, normalement je ne devrais pas encourager ton instinct féroce ! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Gros bizous !

**Steph** : Oula ! Je vais passer au hachoir moi ! Tu m'avais demandé de poster ce chapitre plus vite et… ça n'a pas trop été le cas ! Vraiment sorry ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Préviens-moi quand même si tu as des envies de meurtres sur ma –charmante- personne pour cause de retard, j'essaierais de poster plus vite ! Bizous !

**Zoomalfoy** : Mais non, ta review n'était pas pourrie du tout ! Je me demande même où tu vas trouver tout ce que tu me racontes ! Tu as sûrement de l'imagination à revendre ! Je dois avouer que ta description de « pouffiasse » correspond plutôt assez bien à la mienne, tout comme tes goûts prononcés pour la chanson française (Chantal Goya et Cie !) Et je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule à posséder quelques CD compromettants… Je ne citerais aucun titre, je tiens à ma fierté, merci ! Alors comme ça tu nous faisais un p'tit coup de déprime ? Je crois que c'est le cas d'un peu tout le monde en ce moment. Pour te dire, même moi j'y ais eu droit… C'est con à dire mais si ya un problème quelconque, même si on se connaît pas très bien, tu peux venir me parler sur msn ! Je branche mes antennes spéciales « écoute amitié » comme je le fais si souvent et ça roule, je remonte le moral des troupes ! Voilà ! Gros bizousss !

**Thealie** : C'est vrai, j'avoue, je me reconnais un certain sadisme… Mais comme je me tue à le répéter, c'est l'histoire qui veut ça, moi j'y suis pour rien (ou presque…) lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Jamesie-cass** : Un garçon a-t-il vraiment besoin de bonnes excuses pour faire des conneries.. euh, pardon, je voulais dire « bêtises » ? A vérifier… lol ! Quoi bon, je ne vais pas philosopher là dessus, j'ai déjà une dissert qui m'attend, ça me suffit amplement ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Gros bizous !

**Alinemcb54** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Ethanielle** : Alors là, je comprends pas comment je me débrouille, mais à l'heure qu'il est, j'ai même pas réussit à te parler une seule fois sur msn ! C'est ballot ! Faudrait que tu me dises quand tu te connectes que j'ai une chance de te parler ! Pour en revenir à la fic, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Même si Lily n'a pas reconnu sa façon d'embrasser, James est toujours bel et bien vivant (ouf) ! Gros bizous !

**Flammula** : Bienvenue au club ! J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que si toi aussi tu es folle, on devrait bien s'entendre ! Lol ! Si tu as besoin de quelques idées pour ta fic, au moment où Lily et James vont se côtoyer, je suis disponible 24h/24, 7j/7 (sauf le lundi, le mardi, le jeudi, le vendredi, le mercredi et le samedi matin ! lol) Bon, j'arrête de débiter des « bêtises » (pour ne pas dire autre chose…) et je redeviens sérieusement deux petites minutes ! Alors merci beaucoup pour ta belle et longue review ! Gros bizous !

**Tari Faelivrin** : Non, ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que Lily va découvrir que c'est James ! Mais ta vision de la suite s'approche plutôt bien de mes projets, lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Dia' **: Merci pour ta review et pour tous tes compliments ! Tu devrais avoir les réponses à tes questions dans les chapitres suivants ! Bizous !

**Faby.fan** : Pour un point tu ne te trompes pas et pour l'autre juste un peu ! Mais, en tant que grande sadique de mon espèce, je ne te dirais pas lequel, ça serait pô drôle sinon ! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Angel1305** : Merci beaucoup à toi pour ta review ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Bizous !

**Misstyc** : Merci ! Je me suis arrêtée sur ce passage là pour deux raisons : panne d'inspiration et peut-être aussi un peu par sadisme ! lol ! Bizous !

**cc.johnson** : Merci beaucoup ! Moi qui pensais que ma fic était plutôt comme les autres, tu m'as fait plaisir en me disant qu'elle était originale ! Bizous !

**Lily Ishtar Potter** : Merci chère compatriote de 1ère éco (maintenant que j'ai trouvé ces quelques mots « compatriote de 1ère éco », je sens que je vais les ressortir à toutes les sauces…) ! J'espère que ton voyage en Grèce était bien ! Il faut absolument que je trouve le temps pour aller lire les nouveaux chapitres de ta fic parce qu'elle est vraiment géniale ! Voilà ! Bizous !

**Zoué** : J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster ce chapitre… Vraiment désolée ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Kritari** : Et non, Lily n'a pas reconnu James ! Mais ça sera pour bientôt normalement ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Lily** : Désolée pour le retard, je continues ! Bizous !

**Chalagueuse** : mdr ! Effectivement, il faut pas un bac plus cinq pour comprendre ! Mais c'est le genre de review que j'aime bien, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! Bizous !

**Phenix **: Oui, il a fait une boulette, on peut le dire ! lol ! Le réglementent de compte Lily/James dans deux chapitres (si tout va bien) alors si tu aimes les combats musclés, ça devrait te plaire ! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Fofolleuh** : Je peux t'assurer que c'est pas la physique qui m'a inspiré la scène du pommier parce que moi et la physique, ça fait… beaucoup ! Heureusement, cette année, j'en fais plus (Alléluia !) Comme tu peux le voir, j'suis comme toi, je raconte ma vie ! J'aimerais bien te donner des petits extraits de la suite mais faudrait déjà que j'ai une idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter !… En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Bizous !

**Bridgess-the-fantastic** : Je n'oublies pas de continuer, même si en ce moment mon inspiration me joue des sales tours ! Et oui, on aura des infos sur la fameuse scène de Poudlard, mais plus tard ! Voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**SusyBones** : Oui, en effet, je ne peux que fondre devant tant de poésie ! lol ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

_**ENCORE UN ENORME MERCI A TOUS ! VOUS ETES SUPERS !**_


	7. Gêne, confusion et vérité

Merci à tous les revieweurs et tout ceux qui lisent ! Grâce à vous, j'ai atteint les 100reviews !

Par contre, petite information ! Le prochain chapitre ne risque pas d'arriver avant un certain temps puisque j'ai un voyage en Allemagne prévu avec le lycée et le bac blanc arrive… (un peu trop vite à mon goût mais bon!) Promis, j'essaierai quand même de faire vite !

**Chapitre 6 : Gêne, confusion et vérité…**

« Mais Jack, ce dont j'ai besoin, moi, c'est d'un peu d'amour… »

Et elle fit alors un geste invraisemblable aux yeux de Jack. Elle attira sa tête entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa.

D'abord trop surprit par le geste de la rouquine, il ne songea pas un instant à la retenir. Puis, prenant conscience de la situation, il se détacha doucement. Il voulu la regarder mais elle avait baissé la tête, comme une fautive. Elle devait sûrement regretter ce qu'elle venait de faire. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie mais il avait un besoin absolu d'explications.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça alors que ma joue se souvient encore de la magistrale claque qu'elle a reçu ce matin parce que j'ai osé tenter ce que tu viens de faire ? »

Elle releva la tête. Sa honte se reflétait clairement.

« Je répète ma question : pourquoi as-tu… »

« J'ai très bien compris, je suis peut-être aveugle mais pas sourde. »

Le ton était cinglant. Il l'avait blessée.

« Dans ce cas, répond… »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Peut-être parce que Pétunia est sur le point de fonder une famille et que moi, je n'ai rien, pas de projets, pas d'avenir, pas de petit-ami, le vide complet. Ma vie n'a pas le moindre intérêt ! Voilà ! Tu es satisfait ? »

Pendant un long moment, il la regarda, trop abasourdi pour parler. S'il comprenait bien, elle l'avait embrassé par… désespoir ? Et dire qu'il rêvé de ce moment depuis si longtemps, pourtant, il ne voulait pas de ça. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Lily l'embrasse parce qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, pas parce qu'elle avait besoin d'un petit-ami.

« Tu me prends pour qui, Lily ? Maintenant que ta sœur est fiancée, tu es prête à te jeter sur moi, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il, vexé.

« Non, ne crois pas ça, je ne… »

« C'est ça ? » insista-t-il plus fort.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur tout en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

« Ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plaît » implora-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Tu me prends pour un idiot et tu voudrais que je reste _calme_ ? »

« Jack, que les choses soient claires. Ok, je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Ok, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver comme ça ce matin parce que tu m'as embrassé. Ok, on peut me reprocher beaucoup. Mais je te jure que je ne te prends absolument pas pour un idiot. Tu es même une des personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi en ce moment, alors s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas… »

Il sourit malicieusement. Les paroles de la jeune fille étaient plutôt encourageantes.

« Serait-ce une déclaration ? »

Ses lèvres se pincèrent.

« N'exagérons pas ! Tu vois ! J'essaie de me montrer gentille et toi, tout de suite, tu te moques de moi ! »

« Mais non, voyons, je prends toujours tout ce que tu dis très au sérieux… Maintenant, il va falloir rentrer. »

Il consentait à oublier, pour cette fois, même si le petit pincement qu'il éprouvait au cœur se faisait toujours douloureusement sentir.

« Où sont mes vêtements ? »

Il lui tendit son débardeur puis son pantalon. Le chemin du retour fut silencieux, malgré la « signature de l'accord de paix », l'ambiance était toujours assez tendue, aucun des deux n'osait reparler de ce qui venait de se passer. Jack sentait bien que Lily s'appuyait nettement moins à son bras que d'habitude, pour lui, c'était comme si elle voulait absolument marquer une distance entre eux.

Un fois arrivée à la maison, Lily monta prendre une douche et réalisa avec horreur que, depuis environ une heure, elle se baladait très probablement avec du sable collé sur la joue et les cheveux dans tous les sens. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux la délicieuse remarque de sa sœur quand celle-ci l'avait aperçue : « on dirait que tu sors d'un asile de fou ». La perceptive du mariage n'avait pas pour autant rendu Pétunia plus sympathique, ce que Lily trouva bien dommage. Le pauvre Vernon savait-il au moins ce qui l'attendait ?

Au cours du dîner, d'ailleurs, Pétunia ne cessa de faire des projets pour son mariage.

« Grand-mère, à ton avis, les demoiselles d'honneur devront-elles porter une robe rose ou orange ? »

Lily pouffa de rire et baissa aussitôt la tête pour cacher son sourire. Sa sœur avait toujours eu des goûts très prononcés en matière de mode…

« Je ne sais pas, chérie » répondit Mme Evans « Lily, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Mais, avant que la jeune fille ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Pétunia se récria :

« Il est totalement hors de question qu'elle fasse partit des demoiselles d'honneur ! »

« Ma très chère Pétunia, figures-toi que je ne demande que ça ! L'idée de me retrouver affublé d'une espèce de robe rose bonbon avec des escarpins de je ne sais quelle couleurs ne me paraît pas très réjouissante… »

Mr Evans soupira et se décida à intervenir.

« Pétunia, Lily fera partit de tes demoiselles d'honneur. Et toi, Lily, tu acceptera de porter ce que ta sœur te dira de porter… »

Les deux jeunes filles grimacèrent à l'unisson.

« Quant à vous Mr Topper… »

L'interpellé releva la tête, surpris, ne sachant ce que son nom venait faire dans cette discussion.

« J'espère que vous consentirez à assister à ce mariage. »

« Euh… Oui, bien sûr, ce sera avec plaisir… »

« Au moins, Lily ne se retrouvera pas seule et sans cavalier… » lança Pétunia.

La rousse pâlit aussitôt. Un long silence suivie ces paroles. Finalement, le bruit de couverts qu'on laisse tomber rompit le silence. Lily était partie. Jack voulut la suivre mais Mme Evans posa une main sur son bras pour le retenir.

« Laissez, Martha va l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle a besoin d'être seule… Pétunia, j'espère vivement que tu mesures la portée de tes paroles, tu seras priée d'aller t'excuser. Tu sais combien Lily attache de l'importance à ce genre de critiques. »

Quand Jack remonta, plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir parler avec Mr et Mme Evans qu'ils trouvaient charmants, il s'avança le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Lily et l'entrouvrit doucement. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Au fond, dans le lit, il distingua le corps de la jeune fille. Sa respiration calme indiquait qu'elle dormait. Seul la trace d'une larme séchée témoignait de l'impact que les mots de sa sœur avaient eu sur elle. Bizarrement, en la voyant aussi paisible ainsi endormie, Jack eut la fugace impression que le voile de mystère qui entourait Lily depuis toute ces années commençait peu à peu à se lever, elle n'était plus la fille incompréhensible d'avant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla avec une horrible migraine. Lorsque Jack entra dans sa chambre pour l'aider à se lever, il la trouva bouillante de fièvre.

« Je vais prévenir tes grands-parents » annonça-t-il aussitôt sans cacher son inquiétude.

Une heure plus tard, le médecin arrivait. Il examina longuement la jeune fille. Quand il ressortit de la chambre, un quart d'heure plus tard, il fit un sourire rassurant à Mr et Mme Evans ainsi qu'à Jack.

« Ce n'est pas aussi grave que les apparences pourraient le laisser croire. Il arrive que certains patients aient une montée de fièvre sans pour autant être atteints d'un virus quelconque. De plus, certaines indications laissent penser que tout cela n'est que la manifestation à retardement de tous les chocs dont Lily a été victime les semaines précédentes. Deux ou trois jours de repos et ça ira mieux. »

Il y eut une minute de silence que Mme Evans rompit en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Et ses yeux, docteur ? »

« Comme mon homologue londonien vous a expliqué, tout dépend de Lily… Peut-être faudrait-il qu'elle aille faire des examens à Londres lorsqu'elle ira mieux. »

La journée parut longue à Jack qui ne savait trop que faire. Mr Evans lui donna sa journée et il en profita pour donner rendez-vous à trois de ses amis dans la petite ville d'à côté. Quand il revint, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Martha lui appris que l'état de Lily ne s'était pas beaucoup amélioré mais que la nuit devrait lui être bénéfique.

Et, en effet, le lendemain, la fièvre était légèrement tombé sans pour autant permettre à la jeune fille de se lever. Jack décida de lui tenir compagnie une partie de la journée. Alors qu'il ouvrait doucement la porte, elle tourna sa figure fatiguée dans sa direction et eut un petit sourire forcé.

« Hello » murmura-t-elle.

Il s'avança et s'assit sur le rebord du lit deux places tout en se demandant comment elle avait pu deviner qu'il s'agissait de lui et non pas de sa grand-mère ou de Martha.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Bof, disons que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs… »

« Je suis vraiment désolé si c'est à cause de notre virée à la plage que tu es dans cet état là… » fit-il piteusement.

« Pfff ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je n'ai pas une santé en or et je suis souvent malade. C'est sûrement un virus qui traînait par là, rien de plus. »

Pendant quelques secondes, il posa tendrement une main sur son front en repoussant les cheveux qui encombraient son visage. Ce geste immobilisa totalement Lily dans son lit qui n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Elle était bien trop malade pour réfléchir mais cela avait tout de même une effet apaisant sur elle.

« Tu es nettement moins brûlante qu'hier. »

« Sûrement mais je m'ennuie quand même. Je ne peux pas lire ni regarder la télévision alors à part dormir… »

« Et bien , je peux te dire qu'une fois que tu ira mieux, je sais exactement ce que nous pourrons faire ! » lança-t-il joyeusement.

« Vu le ton que tu emploies, je me demande si je dois me réjouir ou avoir peur… »

« Non, non, tu n'as rien à craindre. Que dirais-tu d'aller à la patinoire ? »

« Pardon ! »

« Tu sais, un endroit où tu enfiles des patins spéciaux et où tu glisses sur de la glace » expliqua-t-il d'une voix narquoise.

« Merci mais je sais encore ce qu'est une patinoire. Seulement, je ne sais absolument pas patiner alors comme je ne vois rien, je ne crois pas que ce soit une idée géniale d'aller risquer ma vie là-haut ! »

« Mais moi, je sais patiner ! »

« Toi ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Non, le voisin d'à côté… »

« Très drôle, j'admire ton humour… Et peut-on savoir comment tu comptes t'y rendre ? »

« En voiture, bien sûr ! » dit-il comme si cela semblait plus qu'évident.

« Sais-tu conduire, au moins ? »

« Oui. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu viens d'une famille moldue ? »

« Non, mes deux parents sont sorciers. »

« Mais comment cela se fait-il que tu saches conduire ? »

« Il n'y a pas trente six mille solutions, Lily, j'ai appris… »

« Pourquoi ? Si tu peux transplaner, pourquoi apprendre à conduire un véhicule moldu ? »

Il soupira.

« C'est une longue histoire… »

« … Et j'ai toute ma journée devant moi. »

« Ce n'est pas d'un très grand intérêt. »

« J'attends… »

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que… »

« Et dire qu'au début je n'arrivais pas à te faire fermer ton clapet ! Alors maintenant, je te permets de l'ouvrir, ouvre-le ! »

« Que de bontés… Disons que depuis quelques années, j'essaie d'apprendre quelques trucs essentiels de la culture moldue. »

« Et dans quel but ? »

« J'étais amoureux d'une sorcière d'origine moldue et je pensais que ça m'aiderait à me rendre intéressant à ses yeux. Voilà. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter ! »

Lily songea aussitôt que cette fille n'avait sûrement pas réalisé la chance qu'elle avait. Elle devait être vraiment belle et intelligente pour avoir réussi à susciter autant d'attention de la part d'un garçon. La rousse l'enviait, ou du moins, préférait penser qu'elle l'enviait plutôt que de s'avouer qu'elle en était légèrement jalouse.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Hum… Mes efforts de séduction n'ont pas fait grand effets… Je ne savais pas que je pouvais encore plus baisser dans son estime mais apparemment, c'était possible… »

« C'est drôle, ça me rappelle une journée à Poudlard… »

« Ah bon ! »

* * *

_Lily se laissa doucement tomber sur le banc de la Grande Salle._

_« Je déteste voir autant de bonheur autour de moi » grommela Sarah._

_« Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode » remarqua Lily « Est-ce qu'il y aurait une raison pour qu'aujourd'hui les gens soient plus heureux que d'habitude ? »_

_« Voyons, Lily ! Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin ! » s'exclama Carolyn, des étoiles dans les yeux._

_« Ouais… Permet-moi de ne pas considérer cette journée comme un événement exceptionnelle… » _

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« A titre indicatif ou cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, je n'ai pas de petit-ami, moi ! »_

_A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'un grand hibou vint se poser devant elle._

_« Une lettre d'un admirateur secret, peut-être… »_

_« Désolée de te décevoir mais il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit ma mère… »_

_« En effet, quelle cruelle déception ! »_

_Au moment même où Lily ouvrait la lettre, les paroles d'une chanson d'amour démodée se répandirent dans toute la Salle avec intensité. La rousse s'empressa de refermer la lettre._

_« Quel est le débile qui m'a envoyé une lettre musicale ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, toute rouge alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. »_

_« Je ne sais pas mais il aurait pu choisir une meilleure chanson, quelque chose de plus…Enfin, bref…Autre chose, quoi ! »_

_« C'est une chanson d'un groupe moldu que je déteste » les informa Lily « Si je retrouve celui qui a fait ça, Saint-Valentin ou pas, il va passer un sale quart d'heure, foi de Lily Evans ! »_

_Toute la journée, elle guetta le moindre objet suspect qui l'approchait à moins de cinq mètres, craignant une nouvelle « attaque » du mystérieux admirateur secret. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'elle s'affala dans un canapé de la salle commune de Gryffondor à la fin de la journée. _

_Alors que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, une voix lui cria dans les oreilles :_

_« Evans ! Je peux te parler ? »_

_« Non Potter. Retente une prochaine fois et, peut-être que si tu ne cries pas et que tu me le demandes avec plus de délicatesse, je ne répondrais pas non » répliqua-t-elle sèchement._

"_S'il te plaît, Lily ! C'est important! »_

_« Lily ? Je croyais t'avoir demandé de bannir à jamais ce mot de ton vocabulaire, ça te paraît impossible ? »_

_«Tu m'as demandé d'être plus délicat » se justifia-t-il._

_Il savait que, depuis le mémorable incident de leur cinquième année, Lily l'avait complètement irradié de sa vie. C'était donc son jour de chance puisqu'aujourd'hui, elle consentait à lui dire quelques mots._

_« J'ai un cadeau pour toi… »_

_Elle se redressa dans le canapé et le sonda du regard._

_« C'est une blague ? »_

_« Non, pas du tout ! »_

_« Et c'est en quel honneur « ?_

_« Ben c'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui Li… Evans… »_

_« Oui, il se peut que cette information soit arrivée jusqu'à mon cerveau malgré les périples que cela engendrait. Mais franchement, oublie Potter. Je suis sûr que Kloster appréciera beaucoup, elle… »_

_« Mais je l'ai acheté pour toi ! C'est un truc moldu, tu n'imagines pas le temps que j'ai mis pour le choisir ! » _

_Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, intriguée. L'idée de voir ce que Potter avait bien pu acheté était tentante. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il déposa un gros paquet sur ses genoux._

_« Si je l'ouvre, tu promets que tu me laisseras tranquille après ? »_

_« Promis ! »_

_« Ok… »_

_D'une main, elle tira la ficelle. Le papier cadeau (aussi spécialement moldu) tomba, révélant un… mini aspirateur._

_« Dis-moi, je dois prendre ça comment ? »_

_« La vendeuse m'a dit que c'était un très bon appareil, très pratique » répondit fièrement James en bombant le torse. _

_« Je vois… A-t-elle ajouté que cet aspirateur était spécialement destiné aux femmes et qu'en offrir un revenait à dire : « j'espère que plus tard, tu seras une épouse docile qui prendra soin de sa maison et de ses enfants pendant que son mari travaillera » ? »_

_« Mais… Mais » bégaya le jeune homme._

_« La prochaine fois, évite ce genres d'imbécillités, Potter ? C'est vraiment de très mauvais goût ! »_

_Elle allait partir, furieuse quand elle fit soudainement volte-face. Un rapprochement venait de s'imposer dans son esprit._

_« Est-ce que ça ne serait pas toi, par hasard, qui, ce matin a eu la brillante idée de m'envoyer une lettre musicale ? »_

_« J'ai trouvé ça mignon, je… »_

_« Mignon ! Tu es vraiment indécrottable Potter ! Tu as des cornichons avec du yaourt dans la cervelle ! Je ne vois pas d'autres explications ! »_

_Alors qu'elle montait rapidement les marches qui menaient au dortoir, elle entendit clairement la voix de Sarah :_

_« Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que cet aspiro fait en plein milieux de la pièce ? »_

_Puis celle de Sirius :_

_« Jamesie vient de tenter une nouvelle tentative d'approche « spéciale moldue », nouvelle bâche ! T'aurais du lui offrir la friqueuse…-à moins que ça se dise friteuse- James, peut-être qu'elle aurait préféré ! »_

* * *

Lily termina son récit.

« Typique de Potter, ça. Il n'y en a pas deux pour faire une pareil boulette ! »

Jack, qui l'avait écouté silencieusement, se racla la gorge.

« Ok, j'admet que le choix des cadeaux était peut-être plutôt… raté mais ça partait d'une bonne attention ! Il pensait sûrement que ça te plairait ! »

« Non, c'était fait exprès. Potter a toujours été doté d'une subtilité hors pair, surtout pour se moquer des gens et les humilier ! »

« C'est vraiment méchant ce que tu dis ! Le pauvre garçon a du se mordre les doigts pendant longtemps après ça ! »

« Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? Tu ne le connais même pas ! »

« Je… Je… »

Le grand moment était arrivé, il allait tout lui avouer…

« Solidarité masculine ! »

Ou peut-être pas…

« Les filles ne sont pas comme ça ! Tu es l'une des personnes les plus impressionnantes que j'ai jamais rencontré Topper ! »

« Tu ne te doutes pas à quel point ! » pensa-t-il. Il vit qu'elle s'était rallongée dans son lit et qu'elle bâillait.

« Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant. »

A peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'elle s'endormit.

Dans la soirée, lorsqu'il revint, elle allait déjà nettement mieux. Comme plus tôt dans la matinée, il voulut s'asseoir sur le bord du lit mais elle l'invita à s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et obéit à ses « exigences ». Bientôt, elle se cala contre le torse de Jack et laissa le sommeil l'emporter. Jack, lui, resta longtemps éveillé, pensant à ce merveilleux mois qu'il avait passé aux côtés de Lily. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit que tout cela arriverait, il ne l'aurait probablement jamais cru. Il déposa distraitement un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

* * *

Au petit matin, Lily s'étira doucement, pour ne pas se réveiller trop brutalement. Elle sentait contre elle le corps de Jack et un sourire léger se déposa sur ses lèvres. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle ne prit pas tout de suite conscience d'une chose extraordinaire. Ce n'est qu'une brûlure lancinante au crâne qui la fit revenir à la réalité. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et… Elle voyait ! Certes, tout était encore flou mais elle voyait. Il lui fallu un temps fou pour que ses yeux s'habituent mais, à présent, elle distinguait nettement ce qui l'entourait. Elle se leva d'un bond et couru jusqu'au miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus de la cheminée. Elle se regarda.

Ses boucles rousses avaient poussé, sa peau légèrement bronzée et surtout, son regard brillait d'un nouvel éclat. Elle se retourna alors et sentit l'excitation monter en elle. Elle allait enfin savoir à quoi ressemblait Jack.

Fébrilement, elle s'approcha du lit et tira doucement la couverture.

Un cri lui échappa. Elle recula, horrifiée. Mais le bruit avait réveillé le jeune homme qui leva sa tête endormie vers elle.

« Lily, déjà levée ? Tu es bien mati… »

Il s'arrêta. Etait-il en train de rêvé ou bien les deux yeux émeraudes de Lily le toisaient plutôt… méchamment ?

« POTTER ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Oups… »

**RAR :**

**Zoomalfoy** : Euh… Personnellement, je préfèrerais me confier à tata zoo si elle reposait son bazooka (certes très moderne…) et qu'elle me tendait un bonbon !… Parce que moi je peux sortir la catapulte enflammée avec destruction automatique de tous les CD suspects (Priscilla and Co) et là, ça rigole plus ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Lily n'a nullement envie de tuer James (même si apparemment l'envie peut être tentante…), ça serait du pur gâchis, je peux pas faire une telle atrocité quand même ! Ravie que tu aimes toujours autant ! Gros bizous et à bientôt !

**Isa-Syn** : Oula ! J'ai du mal à m'y retrouver moi, tu changes toujours de pseudo ! lol ! Oui, le copain, c'était bien Sirius ! D'ailleurs, il a mis James plutôt mal à l'aise, qui sait, il aurait pu faire une gaffe ! Fort heureusement pour nous (ou plutôt pour James), il n'a rien dit de suspect ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Lily **: Contente que ça t'ai plu et aussi que tu ais trouvé la scène avec la crème solaire à ton goût parce que j'ai du la recommencer pas mal de fois ! Bizous !

**Shadow **: Tu penses bien ! Le gars c'était effectivement Sirius et Jack est James ! Ravie que tu aimes et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Sirius69** : Effectivement, il faut employer des méthodes plutôt radicales pour faire taire Sirius ! Mais je pense qu'après 7ans à Poudlard, James a la bonne condition physique pour ça ! lol ! Et c'est moi qui te remercies pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Andromède** : Et oui ! ça avance ! La réaction de Lily au prochain chapitre… Je pense que tu te doutes un peu de la façon dont ça va se passer !… Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bizous !

**Sofie Evans** : Merci beaucoup miss ! Ravie que ça te plaise ! Bizous !

**Thealie** : Je crois que James n'aura pas besoin de lui dire la vérité, Lily va la découvrir toute seule ! Ya une p'tite bataille qui se profile à l'horizon… ça va chauffer ! Et Lily sait que c'est un sorcier qui s'occupe d'elle mais elle croit que c'est un sorcier allemand… (Il me semble que c'est écrit dans le chapitre 2 mais rien n'est sûr, à vérifier…) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Lily Ishtar Potter** : Oui ! Les gaffes se multiplient, c'est le cas de le dire… Et c'est loin d'être fini ! La preuve dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain ! Je crois que tu peux dès maintenant imaginer la tête que Lily va faire en apprenant que c'est James… Comme on dit dans ma petite campagne bourguignonne, ça va ronfler ! Bizous !

**Andromede **: Bon, faut que je fasse attention parce qu'il y a deux Andromede qui review… Comme j'ai un sens de l'observation très développé (humhum…) j'ai remarqué qu'une avait un accent sur le « e » et l'autre pas… Pfff, je m'épate des fois (s'essuie le front en sueur suite à ces intenses réflexions) ! lol ! Donc, pour résumer, devant la menace (très persuasive, avouons-le) de la catapulte, j'ai considérablement accélérer la rédaction de ce chapitre !… Assez à ton goût, je l'espère ! Pour d'autres revendication éventuelles, tu sais où t'adresser ! Réponse à tes questions dans le chapitre prochain, normalement ! Bizous !

**Sarah Black** : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que tant que Lily ne sait pas qu'il s'agit de James, tout va bien, elle l'apprécie tel qu'il est ! Par contre, quand elle va réaliser que c'est lui… La réaction va être plutôt musclée ! Gros bizous !

**Ethanielle ou Lyla** : Trucider ? Je crois que ce mot est peut-être même trop faible ! Moi je voterais pour égorger, personnellement ! Mais bon, les paris sont ouverts ! Et je n'habite pas au Québec, bien au contraire ! Je suis du fin fond de la France… Mais je ne peux pas me connecter tard puisque la charmante chose qu'on appelle un ordinateur est malheureusement située dans la chambre de mes parents…. Pas très pratique ça ! Je crois qu'il va falloir que je propose un éventuel petit changement stratégique ! Bref, à suivre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bizous !

**Severia Dousbrune** : T'inquiètes, son caractère de feu va revenir vitesse grand V ! Tu en as d'ailleurs un petit aperçu à la fin de ce chapitre !… Merci pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Jamesie-cass** : Oui, je crois que le mot « mémorable » convient assez bien…lol ! A toi d'en juger quand tu auras lu la suite ! Et si dans le chapitre précédent James ne s'était pas fait griller, petit changement dans ce chapitre ! Bizous !

**Zofia.cc** : Oups ! Désolée, j'aimerais beaucoup être du genre à poster vite mais… malheureusement, je ne le suis pas trop… Mais si tout va bien, hormis le chapitre 7, les suivants devraient arriver un peu plus vite ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup ! Bizous !

**SusyBones** : Oula, je vais me faire égorger moi ! Tu dis que tu ne peux plus attendre la suite et… je laisse une fin sadique pour ce chapitre ! Pitié, fait preuve de clémence envers moi ! En tout cas, tu m'as fait rougir avec les compliments que tu m'as fait ! Merci beaucoup miss ! Gros bizous à toi aussi !

**Fofolleuh** : Euh… Effectivement, niveau vacances, on peut rêver mieux ! mdr ! Heureusement que je ne skie pas parce qu'avec la chance que j'ai, en plus du fémur, j'aurais bien aussi eu un bras de cassé, moi ! Rétablie-toi vite ! Gros bizous et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Kritari** : Et bien il ne reste plus qu'un tout petit chapitre avant que tu saches la réaction de Lily !… Suspense ! lol ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Bizous !

**Bridgess-the-fantastic** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant! Bizous !

**Alieonor** : Ben oui dit donc, ça faisait longtemps ! Je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons ! J'espère pouvoir lire la suite de tes fics bientôt ! Gros bizous et merci beaucoup !

**Kloona** : Tu sais que je t'adore ! En effet, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu es ma 100ème revieweuse ! Alors merci beaucoup ! En échange, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux ! lol ! Pas n'importe quoi non plus quand même, sait-on jamais ! lol ! Et oui, c'était bien Sirius sur la plage ! mdr ! Il était bien en maillot de bain… Encore merci et gros bizous !

_**MERCI A TOUS! BISOUS!**_


	8. Vérité à l'horizon

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup ! Plus de 30 reviews pour un chapitre, vous imaginez pas combien ça m'a fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Disclamer : et oui… Je crois que je l'ais même pas fait une fois pour cette fic… Rien est à moi, tout est à J.K.Rowling !

**Chapitre 7 : Vérité à l'horizon…**

« POTTER ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Oups… »

« C'est… c'est toi ? Depuis le début, c'est toi ? Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! »

Il se leva.

« Attends, Lily, je peux tout t'expliquer… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je ne supporte pas de t'entendre prononcer mon prénom ! » explosa-t-elle.

« Pourtant, je ne m'en suis pas privé ces derniers jours et il ne m'a pas semblé que… »

« Comment as-tu pu… Je… Tu n'es qu'un misérable petit… »

« Stop ! Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter… »

« Tu m'as menti ! Et, en plus, je t'ai embrassé… je t'ai permis de m'embrasser ! »

« Il ne me semble pas que ça te posait un problème, hier ! »

« Mais je croyais que c'était Jack ! »

« Et alors ? Jack, c'est moi. Tu es tombée amoureuse de Jack, donc de moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis tombée amoureuse de Jack Topper ? Encore une preuve supplémentaire de ton inébranlable confiance en toi. Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, Potter ! »

« Oses affirmer que je me trompe. » la défia-t-elle.

Le fixant de son beau regard vert impitoyable et glacé, elle répondit, en détachant chaque syllabe :

« Tu te trompes. »

James lui tourna le dos, appuya ses mains sur la table comme pour se calmer. Quand il fit volte-face, une lueur dangereuse vacillait dans ses yeux. Quand il lui parla, chaque mot fit l'effet à Lily d'un poignard en plein cœur. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, la voix qui en sortit était redoutablement calme.

« C'est donc si dur à avouer, hein, Lily ? Toi, la gentille et sage petite fille n'aurait _jamais_ pu tomber amoureuse d'un horrible garçon comme moi, c'est ça ? Tout ce que je viens de faire durant ces quatre semaines part en fumée à partir du moment où j'ai la malchance de porter le nom de James Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle détourna la tête alors qu'un puissant sentiment de culpabilité s'emparait d'elle. Elle ne supportait pas la douleur qu'elle lisait dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Mais… Pourquoi ?… Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça? » bafouilla-t-elle, perdant toute contenance devant le regard qu'il lui renvoyait.

« Tu oses me demander ça ? » siffla-t-il « Tu n'as donc rien compris ? »

Il ne remarqua pas que sa vue se brouillait.

« J'aurais du te chasser de ma tête il y a bien longtemps Lily Evans. Tu ne vaux même pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à toi ! »

Ces paroles firent l'effet d'une claque à Lily. Toute sa colère vola en éclat. Tout s'embrouilla en elle.

« Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un cœur, à pouvoir souffrir. Merde ! Regarde où ça m'a mené ! »

Il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues.

Elle aurait voulu le consoler, lui dire qu'elle regrettait, lui prouver qu'il ne devait pas être malheureux. Elle aurait voulu. Elle aurait du. Elle aurait pu. Seulement, le goût de la trahison de ces dernières semaines se faisait encore amèrement ressentir.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça à Poudlard ? Pourquoi Kloster ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi ? »

« Alors le voilà le fameux problème, l'éternel problème ! J'ai pourtant essayé de t'expliquer mais tu n'en a fait qu'à ta tête… »

« Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je rigole en te disant que c'était oublié ? Potter, tu m'avais embrassé une heure avant au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! »

« ça, je peux te dire que je n'étais pas près de l'oublier, j'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps… »

« Arrête ! Tais-toi ! Ce n'est plus la peine de mentir maintenant ! »

« Ecoute Lily, j'étais sorti avec Barbara Kloster la semaine précédente mais je lui avais fait comprendre que nous deux c'était plus ou moins fini. Ce fameux soir, je lui ai clairement dit. Elle a exigé un dernier baiser… J'ai accepté sinon elle ne m'aurait pas lâché et elle t'aurait rendu la vie difficile. Je ne voulais pas que… »

« Ça n'en fait pas moins de toi un salop, Potter. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'a pas cessé de me harceler la semaine qui a suivit en me rappelant gentiment que tu embrassais de manière remarquable ! »

Les souvenirs affluaient dans la tête de Lily. Elle revoyait le sourire mesquin de Kloster, les regards emplis de pitié de chacun. Elle se rappelait l'humiliation qu'elle avait ressentie.

« Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais… »

Un mot. Un seul mot pouvait décidé de tout. Il aurait suffit d'un simple « on oublie »… Mais Lily était incapable de le dire.

« SORS DE MA VIE ! » hurla-t-elle alors qu'une larme solitaire coulait le long de sa joue.

« Pas la peine de me le dire, je l'aurais fait de toute façon… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Ils se dressaient l'un contre l'autre, se lacérant le cœur, se déchirant, ensevelissant leurs sentiments, tuant leur amour. Tout ça sans même réaliser les conséquences.

Lily fit demi-tour et s'enfuit. Elle se dirigea vers le jardin, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de respirer calmement. Elle marcha longtemps sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau. Le froid de la mer semblait l'avoir quelque peu apaisé mais sa tête était toujours assaillie par une multitude de sentiments tous plus forts les uns que les autres. Il lui était impossible de faire le vide, de réfléchir, de prendre une décision.

Finalement, elle remonta lentement jusqu'au jardin, s'allongea et somnola un long moment. Quand elle se réveilla, une idée l'obsédait. Elle sauta hors du hamac et courut jusqu'à la maison. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour arriver le plus rapidement possible sur le seuil de la chambre de James. Elle tourna la poignet, prête à s'excuser mais ce qu'elle trouva dans la pièce la cloua sur place. A vrai dire, elle ne trouva rien, le vide complet, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu personne. C'était trop tard. Il était parti…

* * *

James franchit la porte de la maison des Evans pour la dernière fois et, pas un seul instant il ne songea à se retourner pour regarder en arrière. Dès aujourd'hui, commençait pour lui une nouvelle vie. Une vie où Lily Evans n'existait plus.

Il marcha longtemps sans but, allant là où ses pieds consentaient à le mener. Ce ne fut qu'en fin de matinée qu'il arriva enfin devant la porte de son appartement. Il poussa la porte, comme d'habitude, elle n'était pas fermée. Sa valise alla s'écraser contre le mur de l'entrée alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

"Salut Cornedrue ! Cornedrue ? CORNEDRUE ? »

James n'eut pas de réaction. Sirius fronça les sourcils en voyant son ami traverser l'appartement tel un zombie pour aller directement ouvrir le placard réservé aux bouteilles d'alcool.

« James, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

« Si, au contraire. Crois-moi Patmol, rien d'autre ne peut me faire oublier. »

« Oublié quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, tout va bien. »

« Bien sûr… Ecoutes, tu vas t'asseoir et on va parler deux minutes, ok ? »

« Sirius, j'ai pas envi de parler. »

« Tu lui as dit, c'est ça ? »

« Pour information, je n'ai rien eu besoin de dire, elle a pu voir par elle-même… »

Sirius grimaça avec compassion.

« Aïe… »

« Tu l'as dit. »

« James, d'un côté, comment voulais-tu qu'elle réagisse de manière… Hum… positive alors qu'elle a découvert que tu lui mentais. En plus, d'après ce dont je me rappelle, elle n'avait pas un très bon souvenir de toi à l'époque de Poudlard… »

« Je sais tout ça, Patmol. Mais là, elle a dit des choses que jamais personne ne voudrait entendre. Tu aurais vu la manière dont elle me regardait… On aurait dit que je la dégoûtais, que j'étais un déchet toxique… Tout ça c'est fini ! »

« Comment ça, c'est… ? »

« Elle n'existe plus. »

« Après quatre ans d'esclavage, tu brises les chaînes, si j'ai bien compris ? »

« Tu as bien compris. Il y a des millions de filles sur terre, pourquoi se focaliser sur Evans ! »

Il se força à rire mais le cœur n'y était pas, cela sonnait étrangement rauque.

Sirius contempla son meilleur ami. La partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance. Après tout, il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait juré d'oublier Lily. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose en plus : une farouche volonté de tenir parole…

* * *

Lily resta quelques instants immobiles devant la porte, interdite. Puis, comme une automate, elle se rendit jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur le jardin et s'arrêtèrent aux deux hamacs, là où Jack l'avait embrassé. Un profond désespoir l'envahit. Il était parti. Définitivement parti. Elle pensa aux semaines qui allaient suivrent, sans lui. L'organisation du mariage de Pétunia, les invitations, les menus… Tout ça sans lui, ça semblait insurmontable. Comment Topper avait-il fait pour la rendre aussi vite dépendante de lui ?

« Non ! » s'ordonna-t-elle, « Ce n'est pas Jack, c'est Potter. Il faut oublier maintenant, tout oublier. »

D'un pas décidé, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle descendait les escaliers. Quand elle fit son entrée dans la salle à manger, lançant un « bonjour » claironnant, ses grands-parents tournèrent aussitôt la tête. Mme Evans fut la première à réaliser que sa petite-fille avait retrouvé la vue. Elle bondit de son siège et alla l'étreindre.

« Oh ma chérie ! C'est merveilleux, tout simplement merveilleux ! »

A vrai dire, seule Pétunia ne sembla pas partager la joie générale, ce qui n'affecta pas plus que ça Lily, sa sœur avait toujours eu la capacité émotionnelle d'une porte de prison.

« Je crois que le travail de Mr Topper est terminé, à présent. C'est dommage, d'ailleurs, ce jeune homme était très sympathique, dit son grand-père. »

Lily sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Hum… Et bien, ça va vous paraître étonnant, mais il est déjà parti. »

« Comment ça ! »

« Euh… Ce matin j'ai voulu aller le trouver dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle mais elle… était vide… »

Un silence accueillit l'annonce de la jeune fille qui, elle, se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée d'avoir été obligé de mentir à sa famille.

« C'est effectivement étrange » conclut finalement Mr Evans « Nous verrons s'il redonne des nouvelles mais à ma connaissance, il n'a laissé aucune adresse, aucun numéro où le joindre, rien. »

« Peut-être viendra-t-il quand même au mariage de Pétunia… »

« Je ne pense pas, non » intervint Lily « Je vais aller faire un petit tour sur la plage. »

Elle sortit, retenant avec peine les larmes qui affluaient devant ses yeux. Elle se haïssait. Elle se haïssait de se sentir triste et désespérée. Elle se haïssait de se sentir coupable. Elle se haïssait d'avoir été aussi exécrable avec James. Tout semblait paradoxal. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était…

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent. Deux semaines où Lily ne reçut aucune nouvelle de James et où elle ne chercha pas à en donner. Elle tentait désespérément de se convaincre que tout était mieux ainsi mais plus le temps passait plus cela paraissait dur.

Par un beau samedi après-midi, alors que Lily jouait aux cartes avec sa grand-mère sur la terrasse, Mr Evans arriva brusquement.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais qui je viens d'avoir au téléphone. »

« … »

« Jack Topper. »

La carte que Lily s'apprêtait à poser resta en suspend tandis que son visage blêmissait à vue d'œil.

« Enfin ! » s'exclama Mme Evans « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Pas très bien, apparemment. Il s'excuse pour son départ brutal mais il m'a expliqué qu'il y avait eu un décès dans sa famille et il n'a pas pensé à laisser un mot pour nous prévenir… »

« Le pauvre… »

« Bref, il m'a donné l'adresse de sa banque à Londres. »

« Il… Il va venir au mariage ? » intervint Lily, la voix tremblante d'espoir.

« Il ne savait pas trop. Je crois que non. »

Son grand-père consulta sa montre puis lança :

« J'ai un rendez-vous urgent, à ce soir ! »

Lily resta seule avec sa grand-mère.

« Lily, ma chérie, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

« Pardon ? Tu disais ? »

« Je te demandais si ça allait. »

Le regard de Lily se brouilla.

« Non, rien ne va en ce moment. Rien du tout… »

Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Sa grand-mère se leva et l'entraîna sur un des canapés du salon. Elle s'assit et posa la tête de Lily sur ses genoux.

« Raconte-moi tout, mon ange » murmura-t-elle doucement alors qu'elle caressait tendrement les boucles rousses de sa petite-fille.

Et ce que Lily avait de plus en plus de mal à garder au plus profond d'elle sortit d'une traite. Tout. Ses doutes, ses craintes, son chagrin…

* * *

« Tu dois aller le voir et t'excuser, Lily. »

« Non ! non ! je n'en aurais jamais le courage ! »

« Tu dois assumer tes paroles, tes actes. Tu as du profondément le blesser. »

« Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, comment… »

« La question n'est pas là » l'interrompit Mme Evans « Dans la vie, il faut savoir se battre pour ce que l'on veut. Ne laisse pas passer cette chance par découragement ou par orgueil. Au moins, plus tard, tu ne regretteras pas, tu te diras que tu as essayé… Crois-moi, il n'y a rien de pire que les regrets… »

« La réponse est non ! »

« Tant pis pour toi, tu risques de t'en vouloir longtemps… »

* * *

« James, je te présente Maria. »

« Salut Maria » marmonna le jeune homme sans toutefois détacher son regard du magazine de Quidditch qu'il était en train de lire.

« Hum… James, tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus chaleureux… »

« Pas envi. »

« Maria, tu nous excuses deux secondes, s'il te plait. »

D'une manière qui était tout sauf délicate, Sirius tira son ami hors du canapé et l'entraîna dans une autre pièce.

Pafff. Une claque retentit.

« Maintenant, tu retournes dans le salon, James, et tu souris à Maria qui est une fille très gentille. Tu la dragues, tu sors avec et tu oublies Lily. Compris ? »

Un moment abasourdi, James ne réagis pas.

« Merde, Patmol , ça fait mal ! »

« Et surtout, tu n'oublies pas que tu es un homme viril qui n'a pas froid aux yeux et à qui une petite claque ne fais rien. Ok ? »

Il soupira.

« Reçu cinq sur cinq mon capitaine. »

Sirius sourit.

« J'aime mieux ça ! Allez, elle t'attend ! »

* * *

Lily se contempla dans la glace qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« C'est parfait » assura le coiffeur.

« Vous êtes sûr que… »

« Oui, ça va tout à fait avec votre visage, ça fait plus mûr. »

Le regard de Lily se reporta sur le miroir. Elle s'était fait couper les cheveux. Maintenant, ses boucles rousses lui arrivaient au cou. Elle baissa les yeux vers le tas de cheveux qui étaient à ses pieds. C'était comme si une partie d'elle-même s'était envolée.

« Lily, dépêche-toi, nous avons rendez-vous chez le tailleur. »

Elle se leva. On aurait dit que sa grand-mère avait rajeunit de dix ans. Depuis une semaine qu'elle avait pris Lily en charge, celle-ci se sentait déjà nettement mieux. Elle sortait, allait à des spectacles, côtoyait des gens, ce dont –elle s'en rendit compte- lui manquait amèrement depuis longtemps. Elle avait repris un peu de joie de vivre, mais il y avait toujours cet étrange vide depuis le départ de Jack.

* * *

Finalement, Maria n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Bien sûr, James savait que ce ne serait pas le genre de fille avec qui il passerait sa vie mais sa présence était réconfortante et le petit air aguicheur qu'elle affichait ne semblait qu'illusoire.

Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée tinta. James s'apprêtait à aller ouvrir quand il entendit Sirius crier un « j'y vais » étouffé par le son de la radio.

A la plus grande surprise de Sirius, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur Lily Evans.

Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient gracieusement de chaque côté de son visage, elle portait un pull blanc neige et un pantalon vert pomme. Sirius la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux, c'était d'ailleurs plutôt réussit. Elle rougit, gênée devant le regard insistant du jeune homme. Il y eut un instant de flottement.

« Euh… Salut Sirius, je venais pour… Voir James… »

Il sourit. Elle se détendit.

« James ? C'est plus Potter maintenant ? » la taquina-t-il.

Comme prévue, elle s'agaça aussitôt.

« A ton avis ? Si c'était encore « Potter », je ne crois pas que je serais là. »

« Hé bien, entre ! »

Il écarta la porte et la laissa passer.

« Il est dans la cuisine, première porte à gauche. »

Lily se sentit défaillir. Elle avait espéré que Sirius irait le chercher et non pas qu'elle devrait surgir de nul part comme ça. Elle inspira pour se donner du courage et avança jusque devant la porte. Elle toqua trois coups.

« Oui » fit la voix de James.

**RAR (faute d'inspiration, il faut pas s'attendre à des lumières…) :**

**Severina Dousbrune** : Salut ! Alors, ce voyage en Irlande ? Pour ma part, l'Allemagne c'était vraiment super ! Quant à mes exams… no comment, ça vaut mieux je crois ! Voici donc la suite tant attendue mais dont la fin risque encore de te laisser sur ta faim ! lol ! Je sais, pauvre jeu de mot mais vu la semaine que j'ai passé, j'ai pas la capacité intellectuelle de faire quelque chose de mieux !lol! Gros Bizous !

**Fofolleuh** : mdr ! ça aurait vraiment été trop bête que tu te casses l'autre jambe ! Contente que tu ais autant aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour tes encouragements pour mon bac blanc, j'en ai eu bien besoin !… Gros bizous !

**Andromede** : Alors, ton voyage en Allemagne ? Moi c'était super bien, même si j'ai pas pu exercer mon allemand dans le pays de la charcuterie en folie (en réalité, je parle pas un mot d'allemand…) Pour en revenir à l'histoire, tu as raison sur un point : elle l'engueule… Par contre, pour le baiser, il faudra attendre un peu ! Ravie que ça te plaise, gros bizous !

**Cornedrue-Potter** : En effet, ça va plutôt barder pour James ! Disons que j'aimerais pas être à sa place ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**mushu **: Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review, bizous !

**alinemcb54** : Merci ! Moi aussi je ne marquerais pas grand chose, trop fatiguée également et en manque d'inspiration ! J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, promis ! Gros bizous !

**cc johnson** : euh… Tu espérais que Lily ne réagirait pas trop méchamment… Voyons les choses du bon côté : elle ne le frappe pas ! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Gros bizous !

**Isa-Syn** : Oui il aurait du lui dire et oui il va avoir des problèmes ! Mais bon, Lily ne va pas être très gentille non plus ! Un gros merci pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Laurina** : oula ! Merci pour tous ces compliments ! En réalité, la scène où Lily retrouverait la vue me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon petit moment et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'est l'une des scènes que j'ai eu le moins de mal à écrire contrairement à d'autres ! Gros bizous !

**Thealie** : Désolée pour ce petit retard ! Si tu aimes la bataille, peut-être que ce chapitre aussi te plaira même si ce n'est qu'une joute verbale et qu'il n'y a pas de coups ! ça serait quand même dommage de défigurer l'un des deux personnages ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Freedomfighter9** : Je sais que ce n'est pas humain… Mais qui a dit que j'étais humaine ? lol ! Disons que je suis juste sadique sur les bords ! En plus, j'ai encore coupé sur un moment important… Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Liz Ewilan** : Je ne te le fais pas dire qu'il va y avoir carnage ! lol ! Non, ça ne va pas être trop saignant ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Misstyc **: Et bien voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaira autant que le reste ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Lily** : J'espère que tu auras pu, au moins, tenir jusqu'à là ! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Magic-Pinky** : Coucou ! Tout d'abord, je voulais te dire que je trouve très gentil de ta part d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer chaque chapitre ! Faute de temps, je ne peux pas répondre à chacune de tes reviews, mille excuses ! Tous tes compliments me sont allés droit au cœur, notamment lorsque tu m'as dit qu'on se croirait comme dans un vrai roman, j'en aurais sauté de joie devant mon ordi… Je suis ravie que tu aimes bien la façon dont je présente les personnages et dont je les fais évoluer. J'espère que ton voyage en Allemagne se passeras bien ! Le mien était vraiment très bien ! Encore merci ! Gros bizous !

**Calypso63** : L'update ? Euh… Très bonne question ! A vrai dire, c'est assez irrégulier mais j'essaie de poster toutes les deux semaines. Ces derniers temps, ça a été un peu décalé parce que je suis partie en voyage et j'ai eu une semaine un peu chargée (bac blanc notamment !) Avec les vacances, j'espère pouvoir me remettre à jour et écrire les chapitres suivants ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Agua** : Merci beaucoup miss ! Désolée pour le retard… J'essaierai de poster la suite plus rapidement, promis ! Bizous !

**Ethanielle** : Très étonnant ! Tes paris sont exacts ! Enfin, presque ! Tu sais que j'ai extrêmement besoin de toi à l'heure qu'il est ! Et oui, pour cause de retard, une partie des lecteurs me harcèlent ! En tant que garde du corps personnel, tu dois m'aider ! Pitié, I need you ! Oula, je m'emballe peu être un peu !… Après la semaine que j'ai eu, j'ai besoin de sortir des bêtises (pour ne pas dire autre chose…) J'espère pouvoir te revoir sur msn ! Gros bizous !

**SusyBones** : Que de bontés… Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir, surtout quand tu dis que je devrais songer à une carrière d'écrivain (inutile de dire que j'ai mis dix minutes avant de songer à refermer la bouche… Pas beau à voir !) Gros bizous !

**Sammy297** : Oh oui ! Il va vraiment passer un sal quart d'heure ! Fort heureusement, tout ça va s'arranger ! Pas tout de suite mais dans un futur proche ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Sirius69** : l'auteur, terrorisée, se cache derrière sa chaise… oui, c'est ça, on inspire, on expire ! Ils vont être ensemble dans quelques temps, patience ! Moi aussi j'aurais bien pris Pétunia en punching-ball même si on considère que j'ai pas vraiment une carrure de rugbyman, donc qu'elle m'aurait vite mise KO… ! T'inquiète pas, je n'oserais jamais amocher notre Jamesie national ! On l'aime ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Gros bizous !

**Bridgess-the-fantastic** : Etrangement, toi, comme beaucoup d'autres, m'accuse de sadisme et étrangement, je continue à couper mes chapitres à des moments cruciaux ! Finalement, je dois vraiment être sadique ! Quelle réflexion personnelle poussée, n'est-ce pas ? (A ne pas prendre en compte, l'auteur(e) divague depuis quelques temps…) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Kritari** : c'est vrai que pour le coup de l'aspirateur, Lily n'a pas été très gentille… D'un autre côté, je crois que moi-même, je ne le prendrais pas forcément très bien si on m'offrait ce genre de cadeaux ! Ravie que tu aimes ! Bizous !

**Zofia.cc** : mdr ! Je ne dis rien puisqu'il m'arrive aussi de ne pas remarquer qu'un auteur update alors que j'attends le chapitre avec impatience… Je suis contente que tu apprécies autant ma fic, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Tu as judicieusement fait remarquer qu'il serait temps que Lily « ouvre les yeux » et bien j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que c'est le titre du dernier chapitre de la fic ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bizous !

**Jamesie-cass** : oui, il aurait mieux fait de lui avouer plutôt que d'attendre… Contente que le « oups » final t'ai plu, j'avais eu du mal à conclure ce chapitre là ! C'est vrai que James était vraiment à côté de la plaque pour le cadeau de la St-Valentin mais il ne connaissait presque rien au monde moldu, même si Lily n'a pas voulu prendre en compte cette excuse ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Lavande B. Potter et Gwen T. Jedusor Black** : waouh, quel pseudo les filles ! Voilà la suite que vous sembliez tant attendre, en espérant que ça vous plaira ! Bizous !

**Angel1305** : je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis la suite ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien, hormis que j'ai fait un voyage avec le lycée et que j'ai eu une semaine de bac blanc donc je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de poster ! Mais j'espère trouver plus de temps maintenant que je suis en vacances, même si j'ai beaucoup de boulot ! Voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous !

_**VOILA, J'ESPERE N'AVOIR OUBLIE PERSONNE ! MERCI A TOUS !**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hem hem… Après un long moment d'absence, bonjour à tous ! Pitié, ne me tuez pas pour ce retard… énorme, il faut bien l'avouer… Seulement, mon ordi m'a lâché au mauvais moment (d'ailleurs, il n'est pas tout à fait remis !) et je suis en pleine révisions pour mon bac de français ! Voilà… J'essaierais de mettre la suite plus rapidement, promis !

Je préviens aussi que les réponses aux reviews sont très concises, faute de temps, disons que j'y ai répondu assez vite. Il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes, etc…

Normalement, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier…

Ce coup-ci je me tais, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : Le dernier espoir.**

Elle toqua trois coups.

« Oui » fit la voix de James.

Elle entra. Il était là, juste devant elle. Seulement, un petit détail la chiffonna. Ce petit détail, c'était la brune à sa droite qui regardait amoureusement le jeune homme. Fort heureusement, la table les séparait et il ne lui sembla pas qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux.

Il la toisa d'un air indéchiffrable. D'un air qui la mit mal à l'aise car, elle su, à l'instant même où ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, qu'il y avait de tout dans ce regard, sauf de la joie de la voir… Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

« Euh… Bonjour James… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite brune comme pour savoir s'il lui demanderait de partir ou, au contraire, s'il la laisserait rester pour augmenter le trouble de Lily.

« Maria, tu peux nous laisser quelques secondes, s'il te plait ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, se leva, passa devant Lily en lui lançant un regard assassin et sortit. La rousse était atterrée, James avait bien dit « quelques secondes » ? Pour lui ça ne prendrait pas plus de temps ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Evans ? »

Le ton était dur, sec. Il fit perdre à Lily le peu de moyens qu'ils lui restaient.

« Je suis venue m'excuser » balbutia-t-elle.

« T'excuser de quoi ? fit-il sarcastiquement. De m'avoir traité comme le dernier des idiots ? De m'avoir mépriser comme si j'avais été un monstre ? De t'être permise de me juger pas assez bien pour toi ? »

« De m'avoir briser le cœur ? » pensa-t-il sans toutefois le dire.

Lily accusa difficilement le coup.

« Il n'y a pas de pardon possible, désolé ! »

« Je… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » paniqua-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un cœur Evans ! Moi aussi il m'arrive de souffrir ou d'être malheureux ! Et là, je crois avoir atteint des summums… »

« Reprend-toi » pensa-t-elle.

« Alors pour toi, ça ne représente rien, ce que je viens de faire ? Le fait que je sois venue ici pour m'excuser ? »

Là, tu me fais rire. Combien de fois je me suis excusé à Poudlard ? Combien de fois tu m'as tout simplement envoyé baladé sans même me laisser le temps de m'expliquer ?

« Et bien ça serait te rabaisser à mon niveau que de faire exactement la même chose ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle avait raison et il le savait. Elle crut qu'il allait enfin l'écouter mais non. Sans un mot, sans un regard, il sortit en claquant la porte.

Elle resta un instant debout, en plein milieu de la pièce, clignant des yeux, se demandant si tout cela avait été réel. Puis, finalement, elle tira une chaise et s'y laissa tomber. Ses yeux fixait un point imaginaire et elle ne cessait de se répéter : « ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible ».

La porte s'ouvrit. Elle ne bougea pas. Sirius vint s'asseoir devant elle.

« Lily, tu te sens bien ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Lily ? »

Il passa une main devant ses yeux. Toujours aucune réaction. Alors, il avança ses mains pour prendre les siennes. Elle sursauta et son regard se posa distraitement sur lui, sans vraiment qu'elle parut le voir.

« Tu me parlais ? »

« ça va ? »

Elle sourit tristement.

« A ton avis ? »

« ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?… »

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Il fallait s'y attendre, non ? »

« Et bien,… il a toujours eu mauvais caractère alors… Je suppose que la réaction était normale. »

Elle se leva.

Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici… Merci pour tout Sirius. »

Elle commençait à partir quand il l'arrêta.

« Attend ! Tu as entendu parler du repas de samedi prochain ? Le repas des anciens de Poudlard ? »

Elle hocha la tête et marmonna un vague « oui ».

« James, Remus, Peter et moi, on avait convenu d'y aller. Tu pourrais venir, d'ici là… Tu auras le temps de concocter un nouveau plan d'attaque. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle le dévisagea, intriguée.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de me faire comprendre, là ? »

Il sourit.

« Vous êtes des idiots, autant l'un que l'autre. On sait tous très bien que la seule fille dont James ne pourra pas se lasser, ça ne peut être que toi. D'ailleurs, ça fait très longtemps qu'on le sait. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent tellement la surprise était de taille.

« On t'aime bien, tu sais… Tu n'as jamais remarquer que tu était une des seules, avec les serpentards, qui étaient honorées de nos blagues ? Ce qui montre tout l'intérêt que nous te portions. »

« « Honorée » ? Je crois que « harcelée » conviendrait mieux… »

« Et pis l'état de James après la fête de cinquième année, quand tu l'avais envoyé baladé, n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Bref, il y avait tous les signes avant-coureurs du coup de foudre. »

« Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en reste de ce « coup de foudre » aujourd'hui ? »

« Tout n'est pas perdu Lily… même si j'avoue que je le comprends un peu. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'as jamais fait le moindre effort pour être gentille avec lui. ça prendra du temps mais je suis sûr que ça peut s'arranger. »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Parce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un filleul ou une filleule aux yeux verts, ironisa-t-il. Et puis, avoue que « Mme Lily Potter », ça sonne plutôt bien ! »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Merci beaucoup Sirius. » fit-elle chaleureusement.

« De rien ! Quand Remus rentrera, on t'enverra un hibou pour organiser tout ça. »

Il la raccompagna devant la porte.

« Juste une chose, Sirius, c'est qui cette fille qui est avec James ? »

« Personne, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Elle sortit de l'appartement et s'adossa contre le mur pour respirer calmement. Il restait un espoir, le dernier…

* * *

James alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, bien trop énervé pour arriver à se calmer. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ? Ou pourquoi ne pas avoir réagit comme ça ? La promesse qu'il s'était faite d'oublier Lily commençait très sérieusement à faiblir. Mais il devait résister. Il envoya son poing dans le mur d'un geste rageur. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué ?

On toqua à la porte.

« Entrez » murmura-t-il.

Maria se faufila dans sa chambre.

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air tout bizarre. »

« ça va… »

Il essaya de sourire, sans succès, son visage était toujours aussi crispé.

« C'était qui cette fille ? »

« Pers… Euh… »

Il était tenté de répondre que ce n'était personne mais ça aurait été se mentir à soi-même.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« Mais tu ne sors plus avec elle ? »

« Je ne suis jamais vraiment sorti avec elle, à vrai dire… »

« Tant mieux. »

D'abord, il ne compris pas les paroles de Maria mais quand elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, il en saisit le sens global. Pendant quelques secondes de flottement, il la laissa faire. Mais, quand l'image de Lily s'imposa à lui, il repoussa Maria plutôt brutalement. Celle-ci le fusilla de regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu viens de me dire que tu étais célibataire, où est le problème ? »

« Ecoute Maria. Tu es une fille très gentille, jolie, sympa… Sache que le problème ne vient pas de toi, c'est juste qu'on est pas fait l'un pour l'autre… »

« En claire, tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas… »

Trop tard, la porte claqua.

« ça… »

James se laissa tomber sur son lit. A Poudlard, au moins, il pouvait toujours oublier Lily en sortant avec d'autres filles. Maintenant, il n'en était même plus capable. Il soupira. Mais pourquoi était-il aller s'occuper d'elle aussi ? Il aurait pu sagement rester à Londres…

* * *

Le soir du fameux repas des anciens de Poudlard arriva enfin, certes, un peu trop rapidement au goût de Lily qui ne se sentait absolument pas prête à affronter une nouvelle fois les yeux durs et sévères de James. Dans une lettre rapide, Sirius lui avait donné rendez-vous à un café moldu, la veille du jour J, Remus était également présent.

Le grand brun lui avait brièvement expliqué que Maria avait été « rayée de la carte » et qu'il avait veillé à ce qu'aucune fille n'approche James de trop près. Lily, vaguement rassurée, leur avait demandé si le jeune homme leur avait reparlé d'elle. Ils avaient répondu qu'ils avaient trouvé dans sa chambre une feuille griffonnée avec les initiales « L.E », comme au temps de Poudlard. Ce qu'ils considérèrent comme un signe encourageant.

Pour calmer ses nerfs, elle avait trouvé refuge chez une ancienne amie, Carolyn. Celle-ci, à l'heure actuelle, essayait désespérément de faire sortir Lily de la salle de bain.

« Lily ! Si cette maudite porte ne s'ouvre pas d'ici trois secondes, je te jure que je la fait éclater ! »

« Je ne veux pas y aller… »

« Sors ! »

« Pitié… »

« Un… Deux… »

« J'ai peur… »

« Arrêtes tes enfantillages et sors ! Je te promets que ça va bien se passer. »

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de négociations, Lily apparut sur le seuil de la porte, vêtue d'une longue robe sorcière blanche. Son amie lui sourit d'un air confiant et elles transplanèrent.

Quand elle arrivèrent au lieu convenu, à savoir une salle spéciale au Chaudron Baveur, beaucoup de monde était déjà présent. Incapable de se détendre, Lily triturait nerveusement la manche de sa robe en jetant un regard anxieux tout autour d'elle.

Enfin, après une heure de retard –les maraudeurs avaient toujours aimé se faire désirer- les quatre jeunes hommes les plus perturbateurs de Poudlard arrivèrent. Remus repéra aussitôt Lily et lui adressa un clin d'œil à la fois complice et apaisant. James, lui, ne l'avait toujours pas aperçu, comme prévu.

Le moment tant attendu arriva, Lily se plaça à côté de James pour le dîner comme l'indiquait le petit carton devant l'assiette. Petit carton que Sirius avait discrètement « substitué » afin que les deux jeunes gens soient assis côte à côte.

Dès que James tourna la tête dans sa direction, son sourire se figea, son visage se ferma irrémédiablement. Elle se mordit la lèvre, déçue et découragée. Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Par Merlin ! S'il ne voulait plus d'elle, elle n'allait tout de même pas se traîner à genoux devant lui ! Son orgueil reprenait dangereusement le dessus et, un instant, l'envie folle lui vint à l'esprit de se lever et de partir. Cependant, il y avait toujours cet étrange vide dans son cœur et elle se rappela qu'elle était ici pour tenter de le combler.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il ne lui décrocha ni un regard ni une parole de tout le repas. Et Lily, sous l'œil vigilent de Sirius et Remus, se sentait s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans son malaise, consciente que la situation intriguait beaucoup de monde. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle glissa sa main tremblante sur la cuisse de James. Elle se tendit, attendant une réaction de sa part. Seulement, il n'y en eut aucune. Au bout de quelques moments d'hésitations, il rejeta tout bonnement sa main d'un geste énervé.

Lily se sentit pitoyable. Elle l'avait repoussé tant d'années, maintenant, c'était son tours. Mais pourquoi diable s'était-elle comporté aussi sottement ? Ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage, elle se leva et partit rapidement en direction des toilettes.

Sirius fut étonné par la brusque disparition de Lily. Il jeta un coup d'œil à James. Celui-ci fixait son verre, le front plissé, le regard vide et Sirius n'aurait su dire ce qu'il pensait à ce moment même.

Lily se laissa tomber contre le mur des toilettes. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les laisser couler. Ne s'était-elle pas promit de ne jamais, jamais plus pleurer pour James Potter ? Elle s'efforça d'inspirer calmement et se redressa. Elle s'inspecta dans la glace. Son teint était blafard et ses yeux émeraudes avait perdu leur habituel étincelle de vie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à oublier. Et elle savait exactement comment si prendre…

* * *

« Lily, je crois que tu vas peut-être t'arrêter là, non ? »

Elle se mit à rire, sans aucune raison apparente. Elle chancela un peu, s'accrocha au bras de Remus et repris un équilibre plus ou moins stable

« Mais non, je supporte très bien l'alcool, tu sais, Remus. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, sceptique.

« Bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'après trois petits verres de rien du tout, tu ne tiens déjà plus debout. Allez donne-moi ton verre maintenant. »

« Rooo ! Remus laisse-moi un peu m'amuser ! »

« Ah ! Parce que tu t'amuses là ? »

« Bien sûr… Hic… Je n'ai jamais été… Hic… Aussi heureuse de toute ma vie ! »

« Lily, tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur, donne-moi ton verre. »

« Tu comprends, j'ai toutes les raisons d'être heureuse. Je viens de me rendre compte que le garçon que j'aime ne m'aime plus et en plus j'ai un horrible mal de tête qui commence… Hic… Sans compter ce fichu hoquet… Hic… »

Soudain, elle sentit qu'on lui arrachait son verre des mains.

« Hé ! » protesta-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec James.

« James ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigu « C'est justement toi que je cherchais ! »

Il la regarda des pieds à la tête. Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle était complètement soûle.

« J'ai quelque chose de très très important à te dire, fit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. »

Mais, étant donné qu'elle ne contrôlait plus le volume sonore de sa voix, tout le monde, ou presque, se retourna.

« Hé bien je crois que ça va attendre deux petites secondes » dit-il calmement en l'entraînant dans les toilettes.

« Oh non ! Je veux pas aller là dedans ! J'ai une tête affreuse ce soir et je ne veux pas me voir dans la glace. »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Et c'est de ta faute. »

« Rentre » lui ordonna patiemment James.

« T'es pas marrant des fois ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Je sais, je sais… »

Il prit le verre qu'il lui avait retirer tout à l'heure, le vida dans l'évier, le rinça et le rempli d'eau.

« Bois. »

« Non. »

« Bois. »

« J'ai dit non. »

Il essaya de rester calme. Même ivre, Lily Evans ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se montrer tête de mule. Il s'approcha d'elle. Dune main il lui ouvrit la bouche et de l'autre, il tenta de vider le verre dans sa bouche. Seulement, Lily, qui n'était vraiment pas décidé à boire quelque chose autre qu'une boisson alcoolisée, recracha tout à la figure de James.

« Ok » fit James en inspirant profondément pour ne pas s'énerver « On va changer de méthode parce qu'apparemment ce n'est pas très concluant. »

Elle se mit à glousser.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas boire ? »

« Rectification, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas boire ! Je ne veux pas d'eau mais par contre, encore un peu de la boisson verte qui était sur la table de gauche, ça serait pas de refus. »

« Lily, si tu ne bois pas un minimum d'eau, tu vas non seulement avoir très mal à la tête mais tu risques aussi de rendre une bonne partie de ce que tu viens de manger. Et, comme je tiens à rester propre, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avaler ce verre d'eau, Ok ? »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« C'est pas possible ! » s'écria-t-il en se frappant le front dans un geste quasi désespéré « On dirait une gamine de deux ans… »

« C'est bon ! Je vais la boire ton eau ! Mais après tu promets que j'aurais droit au liquide vert qui est sur la table. »

« Si tu veux… »

Il lui tendit le verre et elle l'avala aussitôt. Il lui en fit boire trois. A la fin, Lily se laissa tomber contre lui. Il l'adossa délicatement contre le mur. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Pourquoi t'a fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle soudain, d'une voix qui semblait un peu plus consciente.

« Fait quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé me soûler tranquillement ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« C'est vrai quoi ! J'ai bien cru comprendre que maintenant, tu t'en foutais de moi, hein ? Alors pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi ? »

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle laissa échapper les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis le début de la soirée.

« Tu peux pas me laisser en paix après m'avoir fait comprendre que tu ne m'aimais plus ? »

Il resta immobile, comme paralysé.

« MAIS REPONDS-MOI QUELQUE CHOSE, MERDE ! »

Il aurait voulu partir, fuir, il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il restait. Mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était comme si on le retenait de force. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Lily, loin de le repousser, passa ses bras autour de son cou et s'y accrocha désespérément, comme si elle ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir. Prenant conscience de ce qu'il faisait, James s'écarta brusquement d'elle. Il tenta de se remettre les idées en place. Lily était soûle, elle ne se rendait pas réellement compte de ce qu'elle disait ou faisait.

« Et après ? Je dois prendre ça comment ? Comme un dernier adieux ? »

Elle ricana et ferma les yeux.

« Allez, laisse-moi tranquille maintenant… »

« Non… Je ne peux pas… »

Mais c'était trop tard, sa tête s'était affaissée, elle dormait.

**RAR : **

**Rebecca-Black** : Toi ? Une gigantisime sadique? Cool, enfin quelqu'un qui me ressemble ! ça te dirait d'imaginer avec moi les mille et une façon de faire mourir Pétunia… ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous

**Magic-Pinky** : Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard… Ensuite, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça fait toujours autant plaisir et on ne s'en lasse pas ! Comme tu le craignais, James fait sa tête de mule dans ce chapitre (du moins, au début) mais c'est pour faire durer encore un petit peu l'histoire… ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bizous !

**Sirius69** : Comme tu a pu le voir, je t'ai obéit : mission virage de Maria accomplie ! Elle est pas belle la vie ? Bon, d'accord, James et Lily ne sont pas encore ensemble mais ça ne devrait pas tarder… Un gros merci pour ta review, bizous

**Hana Potter** : Vraiment désolée de t'avoir mise au supplice en mettant la suite aussi tard, tu m'en vois vraiment navrée, sincèrement ! J'essaierais de me dépêcher pour la suite, promis. Bizous

**Fofolleuh **: Tu as de la chance, j'ai en partie réussit mon bac blanc, j'ai donc droit aux reviews deux fois plus longues ! (faut dire, j'avais pas tellement le choix…) Je te comprends pour ta kiné, moi-même j'en ai fait pour mes genoux et je détestais ça. En plus le kiné ne sentais pas la rose… Ce qui n'arrangeait pas le tout ! (je suis peut-être un peu méchante là… !) Merci pour ta review, gros bizous !

**Ambre Amberson** : ta review m'a flattée, j'étais toute contente ! Et je te rassure, on a déjà du me dire un trente six mille fois que j'étais une sadique, je suis immunisée maintenant… Merci beaucoup, bizous

**Andromède** : Je reste baba devant ton vocabulaire allemand si… Foisonnant ! Sincèrement… ! Même si m'est avis que je devrais moi-même la mettre en veilleuse ! Ne tapes pas trop fort sur Sirius, ça serait tout de même dommage de trop l'amocher ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, gros bizous !

**Antadelie** : C'est vrai que Lily est à baffer, elle est trop impulsive et elle ne prend pas la peine de réfléchir avant de s'énerver. Du coup, le pauvre James morfle… Même s'il va prendre sa revanche ! Merci pour ta review, bizous !

**Angel1305** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, même si en ce moment je mets énormément de temps pour poster (bac oblige) je n'ai aucune envi d'abandonner ma fic et tu l'auras en entière bientôt !

**Jamesie-cass** : mdr ! Un peu plus et je reprenais ton idée de « baisers langoureux, ça aurait pu être très très intéressant, en effet ! C'est fou ce que les lecteurs peuvent soumettre comme idées géniales ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, gros bizous !

**SusyBones** : Je sens que je vais me prendre la dérouillée de ma vie… Toi qui craignais que j'abandonne ma fic et moi qui mets un temps pas possible avant de poster ce chapitre ! Pardon pardon pardon pardon… Encore une fois ? bon, d'accord… Pardon ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, gros bizous !

**Zofia.cc** : et oui, comme quoi, parfois les grands-mère donnent de bons conseils et boustent ! Merci pour tes compliments (ça toujours autant plaisir !) gros bizous

**Liz Ewilan** : Même si au début la présence de Maria la chagrine un peu, elle tente le tout pour le tout ! Quand on veut quelque chose, on peut parfois montrer beaucoup de détermination… ! Bizous

**Thealie** : c'est vrai que Remus n'est pas beaucoup présent dans cette fic, non pas que je ne l'aime pas mais je ne voyais pas trop où faire intervenir son personnage. J'en parle quand même un tout petit peu dans ce chapitre ! Bizous

**Gwen T. Jedusor Black** : Et oui, Lily s'est enfin décidée, même si ça a plutôt été dur… On a tous beaucoup d'amour-propre ! Ravie que tu apprécies tant ma fic ! Bizous

**Lavande B. Potter** : mdr ! « la folle qui te sert de copine », façon plutôt sympathique de voir les choses… lol ! bizous

**Ethanielle** : C'est vraiment gentil à toi de prendre ma défense ! lol ! En plus de t'avoir comme garde du corps, je devrais aussi t'employer comme avocate, tu ferais un boulot formidable ! Contente que tu aimes ! Gros bizous à toi !

**Severia Dousbrune** : mille excuses pour m'être trompée dans ton pseudo ! Faut dire, dès qu'un pseudo excède les cinq lettres, je m'emmêle rapidement les pinceaux… Lamentable ! lol ! Mon voyage en Allemagne était super, comme toi en Irlande, mon porte-monnaie à énormément souffert… ! Effectivement on s'approche de plus en plus de la fin. Bizous !

**Lilytyty** : ta review était courte mais avait le mérite d'être on ne peut plus claire ! lol ! Merci beaucoup, bizous !

**Liliz Mamba** : tout tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, vraiment ! Tu mériterais que je te sautes dessus pour te faire deux gros poutous sur chaque joue mais… on va éviter ! Premièrement, tu me prendrais à coups sûr pour une folle (que je suis) et deuxièmement, j'ai une réputation à tenir moi ! lol ! Je suis allée vite fait lire ta bio et saches que moi aussi je suis une militante –forcenée- contre la réforme Fillon, j'ai même organisé une manif dans mon lycée avec des copains : ça restera mémorable ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Gros bizous !

**Kloona** : effectivement, ça m'aurait plu d'avoir une bêta, si tu retournes plus activement sur ton ordi, fais-moi signe ! Tu peux reporter ton « avantage d'avoir été la 100ème revieweuses » à tout moment et sur n'importe quelle fic (j'ai un nouveau Lily/James en cours de préparation) ! Content que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu ! Normalement (je dis bien normalement) ce chapitre-ci est l'avant dernier… gros bizous !

**Petite.lyly** : Si ça peut te rassurer, mon premier Lily/James était vraiment banal, il n'avait rien de bien original. C'est le temps que d'affirmer son style, je pense. Je serais ravie de te donner mon avis sur ta fic mais pour l'instant le temps me manque, rappelle-le moi et promis j'irais faire un petit tours dès que j'aurais le temps ! Tes deux reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, merci beaucoup ! Bizous !

**cc.Johnson** : en effet, la réconciliation des deux tourtereaux approche puisque la fin arrive… ! Bizous

**ewilan59** : J'aimerais vraiment avoir honte de couper mes chapitre de la sorte mais malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à en avoir… ça doit être mon côté sadique qui ressort ! Rassures-toi, Maria ne va pas tout faire capoter, ça serait trop bête ! Bizous !

**MissBotter** : L'effet désiré en coupant mes chapitres de la sorte est, normalement, de faire en sorte que le lecteur réclame la suite ! Etrangement, non seulement on me réclame la suite mais en plus on me dit que je suis sadique… La vie est cruelle ! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, gros bizous !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Tout tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touchés, sincèrement. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant ! De ton côté, il me semble que tu as traduit un Lily/James qui m'avait l'air intéressant, j'irais sûrement y faire un petit tour quand j'aurais le temps ! Merci beaucoup, gros bizous !

_Un énorme merci aussi à **misstyc**, **deltaplane**, **kritari**, **alinemcb54**, **Lily**, **popov**, **Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy** ! _


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou ! Et voilà, le nouveau et dernier chapitre ! J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu… J'avoue que ça va être dur de s'en défaire… !

Merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs, en commençant à écrire cette fic, je ne pensais vraiment pas arriver jusqu'à 200 reviews mais il faut croire que j'ai eu raison d'espérer ! Ze vous adore !

Un merci tout spécial à ma p'tite Maude, merci de m'avoir soutenue et d'avoir été là quand j'en avais besoin !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10 : Et maintenant, ouvre les yeux.**

Quand Lily se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu, mais comme tout tournait autour d'elle, elle mit du temps à s'en rendre compte. Cela s'avéra plutôt embarrassant lorsqu'elle dut se rendre aux toilettes de toute urgence.

Une main devant la bouche, l'autre appuyée au mur pour ne pas tomber, elle se précipita vers la première porte qui s'offrait à elle et déboucha dans un couloir. L'esprit trop engourdi, elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et réussit à dénicher les toilettes au petit bonheur la chance. Elle y passa un certain moment a y évacuer tout l'alcool que son corps contenait tout en se jurant avec véhémence de ne plus jamais boire de toute sa vie, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit verre.

Une fois soulagée, elle se nettoya le visage à l'eau froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Quand elle releva finalement le visage vers le miroir, celui-ci lui renvoya une image très peu avantageuse de sa personne.

Elle espéra ardemment qu'il ne soit pas trop tard afin que ses grands-parents ne soient pas réveillées quand elle rentrerait. Elle préférait qu'il conserve l'idée initiale qu'ils avaient d'elle, à savoir celle d'une jeune fille sérieuse et travailleuse car, sans être trop à cheval sur les conventions, ils restaient toutefois assez conventionnels.

Petit à petit, elle reprit ses esprits, même si la sensation qu'on jouait des castagnettes dans sa tête persistait. Elle ressortit silencieusement dans le couloir. Au moment où elle se demandait où elle pouvait bien être, une idée lui traversa la tête. Elle regarda plus attentivement autour d'elle. Le doute n'était pas permit, malgré son impression première, elle ne connaissait que trop bien cet endroit.

C'était l'appartement de James. James… Son cœur s'emballa, son souffle se fit plus rapide. Elle savait qu'elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Mais quoi ? Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Pourquoi avait-elle trop bu ?

Quand elle voulut trouver les réponses à ces questions, elle réalisa avec horreur qu'un trou noir avait remplacé ses souvenirs de la soirée passée. La panique fut totale. Elle revoyait bien quelques images mais les mots ne voulaient pas lui revenir. Elle se souvenait clairement du visage défait de James pendant qu'elle lui parlait. Qu'avait-elle bien pu dire pour qu'il la dévisage de la sorte ?

« De calme Lily, du calme. » se dit-elle.

Ses idées étaient claires jusqu'au moment où Remus la prévenait que ce n'était peut-être pas raisonnable d'entamer un troisième verre mais après ? Et par tous les dieux, pourquoi savait-elle avec certitude qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi pitoyable de toute sa vie ? Aurait-elle fait quelque chose d'irréparable envers James ?

Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution. Elle retourna dans la chambre, ramassa ses affaires et se faufila jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Alors qu'elle l'ouvrait, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle.

« Lily, mais qu'est-ce que… »

Un Sirius tout ensommeillé se tenait assis sur le canapé, une couverture sur lui. Sans réfléchir, elle referma la porte et descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le pu. Impossible d'affronter leurs regards. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, accompagnée d'un juron assez éloquent. Ses jambes accélèrent la cadence et elle déboucha bientôt au grand air. Un arrêt d'autocar était à quelques mètres et elle aperçut un bus sur le point de partir.

« LILY ! »

Sa tête se leva instinctivement en direction de l'appartement des Maraudeurs. Sirius était penché à la fenêtre. Il fut bientôt rejoint par quelqu'un.

« LILY ! »

Ce deuxième appel n'avait pas été lancé par Sirius… Déjà elle arrivait à hauteur du bus.

« LILY ! »

C'était comme un cri de désespoir. Elle monta dans le bus tandis qu'une larme descendait le long de sa joue. Etait-ce possible de souffrir à ce point ?

Elle traversa l'allée du bus, certains passagers la dévisageaient alors qu'elle passait à leur niveau. Elle s'assit délibérément dos à l'immeuble qu'elle venait de quitter. Si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait peut-être vu un jeune homme seulement vêtu d'un simple caleçon, pied nu, sortir précipitamment du bâtiment. Le moteur du véhicule se mit en marche et celui-ci quitta sa place de stationnement.

* * *

« Elle ne croit quand même pas qu'on l'a violé ? »

« Sirius, merci de ne pas nous faire part de tes idées aberrantes… » marmonna James, la mine lugubre.

« Non, c'est vrai, si elle s'est réveillée comme nous l'avons couché –c'est à dire habillée- je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait croire qu'on l'a violé… »

« Sirius, il me semble qu'il y a à peine deux secondes, James t'a plus ou moins demandé de la boucler. » intervint Remus.

« Où est passé ton sens de la diplomatie ? » s'écria l'intéressé, l'air faussement outré.

« Généralement, il se fait la male dans les situations de grandes importances… »

« C'est vrai, j'oubliais que l'alerte rouge avait été déclenchée… »

« Hé ! Là, je serais tenté de vous demander à _tous les deux_ de la fermer ! » marmonna James, « J'essaie de réfléchir. »

« Première nouvelle du jour ! » murmura doucement Sirius à l'intention de Remus.

Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard noir et lui désigna du doigt leur ami qui avait vraiment l'air perdu et désolé.

« Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elle est partie… Si elle avait vraiment été en colère, je vous assure qu'on l'aurait entendu dans tout l'appartement mais là, elle s'est éclipsée comme une voleuse… »

« Rien de ce qui s'est passé hier n'aurait pu la pousser à partir ? »

« Non. Enfin… je ne pense pas. D'accord, je l'ai embrassé mais elle a été loin de me repousser ! »

« James, elle été complètement pompette, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait, il n'y avait plus la moindre once de bon sens dans sa tête… » nota Remus.

« Et voilà ! Comme d'habitude, c'est encore moi qui vais devoir me traîner à ses pieds pour qu'elle daigne me pardonner. Et une fois que je me serais ridiculisé en beauté… »

« Enfin il admet ce qu'on tente de lui faire rentrer dans la tête depuis sa quatrième année ! » s'exclama Sirius.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius ne sentit pas le coup venir et il se retrouva la bouche hermétiquement fermée par un sort que James lui avait lancé.

« Donc, je disais, une fois que je me serais ridiculisé en beauté, elle se mettra à me hurler dessus et patati et patata… »

« Ne fais pas preuve d'autant de fatalisme ! » fit Remus, « Si c'est comme ça que tu la vois, pourquoi es-tu amoureux d'elle ? »

« Figures-toi que je me posais exactement la même question il y a trois mois… Mais si tu savais ces quatre semaines que j'ai passé avec elle étaient tellement… merveilleuses ! J'ai vraiment appris à connaître une personne que Lily ne laisse pas voir à beaucoup de monde. »

Il grimaça.

« Seulement, il a fallu que j'ai le malheur de m'appeler James Potter… »

« James, tu crois sincèrement que si Lily était resté complètement indifférente à tout ce que tu as fait pour elle, elle serait venu hier, spécialement pour toi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'elle est venue spécialement pour moi ? »

« Et bien, déjà, tu sais qu'elle n'a jamais aimé les grandes fêtes alors pourquoi serait-elle venue ? Et puis, elle nous l'a dit. »

« Ok. »

Il se leva précipitamment et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Lily se laissa tomber sur son lit, elle se sentait horriblement mal, autant physiquement que moralement. Elle ferma les yeux et, au bout de cinq minutes elle dormait. C'était parti pour un court voyage avec l'oubli.

« Lily ? »

Rêvait-elle encore ?

« James ? »

« Euh… Non, c'est Martha Lily. Il est plus de midi et vos grands-parents se demandaient si vous voudriez déjeuner avec eux. »

« Ah, oui, j'arrive » fit-elle d'une voix déçue. Le rêve avait l'air si réel…

« A propos, Jack Topper a laissé un message pour vous sur le répondeur… »

La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa complètement dans son lit, à présent parfaitement réveillée. Elle se doucha et s'habilla en vitesse.

Durant tout le repas, elle ne tint pas en place, à la fois impatience et inquiète d'entendre ce que James avait bien pu dire sur le message. Elle redoutait ses paroles mais une partie d'elle espérait encore qu'il pourrait lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire la veille, comme il l'avait fait à chaque fois à Poudlard.

Une fois les assiettes débarrassées, elle se rua dans le bureau de son grand-père et déclencha le répondeur. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre sur l'enregistrement.

« Euh… Bonjour, c'est Jack Topper à l'appareil… »

Elle reconnu aussitôt l'étrange accent allemand que James avait employé pour masquer sa voix quand il s'était occupé d'elle. Des larmes lui vinrent rien qu'en pensant à ces quatre semaines…

« J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir du vous quitter aussi précipitamment… J'appelais pour savoir si heum… Lily allait bien. Je serais heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles… Si elle veut bien me rappeler au numéro suivant… »

Elle eut beau écouter le message en boucle, elle n'y décela pas la moindre menace cachée. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. La veille, elle avait souhaité clarifier sa relation avec James Potter mais elle apparaissait encore plus embrouillée qu'avant.

« Chapeau Lily, tu as vraiment le don de tout fiche en l'air ! » murmura-t-elle, « Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

« LILY ? » l'appela la douce et mélodieuse voix grincheuse de Pétunia. « La répétition du mariage est dans un quart d'heure et TU N'ES TOUJOURS PAS PRETE ! »

Lily pouvait concevoir qu'une femme sur le point de se marier soit quelque peu sur les nerfs mais il fallait admettre que Pétunia dépassait des sommets.

« Fichu mariage » pesta-t-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant, résignée, vers le rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

« Faites que personne ne décroche, faites que personne ne décroche… »

La sonnerie retentit à l'autre bout du fil. Un coup, deux coups, trois coups, quatre coups et… Le répondeur se mit en marche ! Comme Lily le souhaitait ardemment.

« Bonjour à toi, noble étranger qui ose t'aventurer sur le territoire des illustres Maraudeurs… Aie ! Remus ! Arrête ça tout de suite !… »

La voix du répondeur changea.

« Sirius, arrête tes bêtise et donne-moi ce put…euh… cet appareil ! »

Un bruit assez étrange puis… La voix de James

« Bonjour, si vous n'avez pas été effrayée par ce début plutôt, herm… particulier et si vous êtes toujours au bout du fil, vous pouvez laisser un message, nous vous rappellerons dès que possible, merci. »

Que diable les Maraudeurs faisaient-ils avec un téléphone équipé d'un répondeur ?

« Bonjour, c'est Lily… J'ai bien reçu ton message James… euh non Potter… Et puis non, James… Et euh… Et bien je… »

« Lily ? » fit une voix agréablement surprise à l'autre bout du fil.

Le cœur de Lily manqua un battement. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle raccrocha immédiatement le combiné du téléphone.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il décroche ? » se lamenta-t-elle.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans un appartement de Londres, un jeune homme, le combiné du téléphone dans la main, regardait toujours ce curieux appareil qu'on appelle répondeur d'un air ahuri.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle raccroche ? »

Rien. Pas de cris. Pas de hurlements. Pas même une phrase désobligeante. Bon, d'accord, il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de parler. D'accord, il y avait eu la petite hésitation sur le « James ». Mais, malgré tout, elle semblait plus perdue qu'autre chose.

« Bon sang Lily, a quoi on joue exactement tous les deux ? »

* * *

Et voilà, le grand jour été arrivé. Enfin, tout dépendait du point de vue. Certes, pour Pétunia c'était d'office _le _plus beau jour de sa vie. Lily, elle, n'y rien de plus que l'officialité de la relation entre une jument et un troll. Vu sous cet angle, la journée ne s'annonçait pas particulièrement réjouissante. De plus, Pétunia avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'inviter leur père. Jusque là, Lily aurait pu tout supporter mais elle était entrée dans une colère noire quand elle avait appris qu'on projetait de le placer à côté d'elle.

Elle avait eu beau crier, tempêter, supplier, faire du chantage, rien n'avait réussit à convaincre sa famille. Pourtant, elle avait eu gain de cause en ce qui concernait les tenues des demoiselles d'honneurs. Maigre consolation en soi mais c'était toujours ça…

« LILY ! » hurla sa sœur pour la dixième fois de la matinée.

« Quoi encore ? » ronchonna celle-ci en finissant d'enfiler sa robe.

« Tu es en retard ! Dépêche-toi ! »

« Pétunia, arrête-moi si je me trompe mais il est bien neuf heures, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » admit la futur mariée à contre-cœur.

« Et si je ne m'abuses, nous avons rendez-vous à l'église à onze heures ? »

« Mmm… »

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait… Alors merci d'aller passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre car je crains fort que ton défouloir préféré –autrement dit, moi- soit en quelque sorte indisposée. »

« Grand-mère ! Vient dire à Lily de se dépêcher ! »

« C'est tellement gentil d'avoir pris mes paroles tant à cœur, Pétunia. »

Etrangement, tout, en général, le mariage, la vue de son père, les crises de sa très chère sœur, etc… laissaient Lily complètement indifférente. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait dressé autour d'elle une sorte de muraille qui anesthésiée entièrement tous les sentiments qui pouvaient l'effleurer. Ainsi, elle s'était interdite de penser à James et tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec lui.

Elle ne savait absolument pas où elle en été et elle croyait qu'en prenant du recul, elle aurait l'esprit plus clair par la suite. Même si depuis deux semaines qu'elle appliquait cette ligne de conduite, les effets ne se faisaient toujours pas sentir…

Que lui réservait la journée d'aujourd'hui ? Probablement rien de bon, James n'avait pas renvoyé la réponse comme quoi il venait au mariage.

En réalité, en s'efforçant de tout oublier, Lily ne voulait non pas faire le tri dans sa tête mais réussir à se convaincre encore quelques maigres jours que l'histoire entre James et elle n'était pas finie, si histoire il n'y avait jamais eu… Elle se refusait catégoriquement à admettre qu'il fallait maintenant passer à autre chose, c'était impossible…

Elle sortit finalement de sa chambre et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le salon.

* * *

Elle parlait calmement avec une jeune femme qui, apparemment, serait une lointaine cousine, tandis que la petite fille de sa parente était blottie contre elle. L'enfant, lassée par ces discussions d'adultes, avait entreprit, au final, d'expliquer à Lily, par des demies-phrases assez obscures, les sons propres aux animaux de la ferme, le tout agrémenté de sons on ne peut plus explicites.

La rousse riait aux éclats, fascinée par la petite fille quand elle _l_'aperçut. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et faillit laisser échapper la jeune protégée qui siégeait sur ses genoux.

Il était là, négligemment appuyé contre le mur à la regarder, un sourire mystérieux accroché aux lèvres.

« Lily, ça va ? »

Elle se retourna vers sa cousine qui la fixait, inquiète mais aussi quelque peu vexée que Lily ne prête pas une grande attention à ses propos.

« Euh… Je… Oui, enfin… Tu m'excuses, il faut que j'aille prendre l'air. J'ai la tête qui commence à tourner. »

Elle déposa délicatement l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère et s'éloigna rapidement. Mais James Potter avait disparu. Son regard balaya la grande salle des fêtes à sa recherche mais il semblait s'être volatilisé.

« Lily ? »

Elle fit brusquement volte-face. Devant elle se tenait William Richer, son père.

« Bonjour William.» fit sèchement la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu prennes cet air là ? »

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'obstines à ne pas m'écouter quand je te dis que je ne veux pas t'adresser la parole ? »

« Il faut que nous ayons une sérieuse discussion maintenant, Lily. »

« C'est trop tard. Il fallait y penser _avant_. »

Elle voulut continuer sa route mais il la retint fermement par le bras.

« Ecoutes juste ce que j'ai à te dire et après je te laisse tranquille. »

« Deux minutes » marmonna-t-elle, les dents serrées.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas agit comme un père convenable aurait fait envers ses filles mais il faut que tu comprennes, Lily, que si je l'ai fait, c'est que c'était nécessaire. »

« _Nécessaire_ ! s'étrangla-t-elle. Mais tu as tout détruit autour de toi, William ! Ta famille, la vie de ta famille, l'amour de ta famille ! Et c'était _nécessaire_ ? Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu, ça suffira pour ce soir. »

« S'il te plait, arrête de faire l'enfant. »

Elle s'immobilisa complètement et le scruta d'un œil inquisiteur.

« Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai été le seul fautif dans toute cette histoire ? »

« C'est trop facile de rejeter la faute sur maman. Surtout maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là pour se défendre. »

« Lily, on est deux personnes adultes, civilisés et même si tu me détestes, reconnaît que ta mère a eu l'occasion de te raconter ce qu'elle voulait. Christine et moi c'est du sérieux. »

« Tu mens ! Tu as quitté maman pour elle alors que ce n'était qu'une passade ! »

« C'est là que tu te trompes. Ta mère t'a peut-être fait croire ça mais aujourd'hui, je suis toujours avec Christine et euh… »

« Vas-y, crache le morceau, au point où tu en ais… »

« Nous avons eu deux enfants. »

Les yeux de Lily s'emplirent de larmes.

« Alors c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Tu t'es occupé de ces enfants alors que n'a jamais voulu de moi et Pétunia. »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Ta mère ne m'a tout simplement pas permis de vous approcher. D'ailleurs, j'aurais sûrement fait pareil à sa place alors ne lui en veut pas, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de stopper toutes ces querelles ? ça fait si longtemps maintenant… »

Deux grosse larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

« Lily, tu crois pas qu'on s'est assez fait mal comme ça ? »

« Je… »

Sa voix était toute enrouée.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas… papa… »

Les pleurs redoublèrent, elle réalisa combien ce mot, « papa », lui avait manqué. Elle ne demandait qu'à l'oublier mais durant toutes ces années, il était resté tapis dans sa bouche, ne demandant qu'à sortir à nouveau. Elle ne l'avait jamais réellement banni.

« Si tu savais comme tu me manques. »

Ce fut comme si un barrage venait de se lézarder. Elle ne pouvait stopper les larmes.

« Je t'aime… » murmura son père.

Elle ferma les yeux

« Se sont des filles ou des garçons ? Ou alors une fille et un garçon ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tes enfants avec Christine ? »

Il eut un mince sourire.

« Deux filles, à croire que je n'étais pas fait pour avoir des garçons… »

« Quel âge ? »

« Dix et huit ans. Elle serait contente de faire la connaissance de leur deuxième grande sœur. »

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand une inspiration lui vint.

« Pétunia était au courant ? »

« Oui, elle m'avait même proposé de venir avec Christine et les enfants mais j'ai préféré éviter. »

Et elle partit prendre l'air, sécher ses larmes et se calmer. Pour une soirée éprouvante, c'en était une. Et encore, elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Une demie-heure plus tard, elle rentrait à nouveau dans la salle, le sourire était revenu sur ses lèvres mais elle portait un étrange poids au cœur. Elle s'assit sur une chaise isolée, à l'écart des boisons alcoolises (elle avait retenu la leçon…) et laissa ses yeux se perdrent dans le vague.

* * *

« Malgré l'indéniable beauté du sol de cette salle, mademoiselle accepterait-elle de s'arracher à sa contemplation pour daigner lever les yeux vers le pauvre jeune homme que je suis et consentir à m'accorder cette danse? lui glissa une voix étrangement familière dans le creux de l'oreille.

Elle sursauta puis tourna brusquement la tête.

« Salut, James. »

Elle le fixait, à la fois déconcertée et… gênée ? Peut-être aussi pleine d'espoir. Il ne savait pas trop. Depuis le début de la soirée, il l'avait vu passer par tout un panel d'émotions. Elle semblait d'abord curieusement détendue et épanouie avec la petite fille sur les genoux. D'ailleurs, il lui avait rarement été donner l'occasion de la contempler sous ce jour. Peut-être ferait-elle une bonne mère. Puis, il l'avait senti perdue et confuse quand elle parlait avec son père. La conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux devait avoir eu un impact considérable sur elle car ses yeux reflétaient encore une sorte de combat intérieur qu'elle menait avec elle-même. Enfin, il l'avait trouvé superbe dans sa longue robe verte pâle et tous ses doutes et ses incertitudes s'étaient envolées. Ce soir, il oserait, il jouerait la carte du risque.

« Alors cette danse ? »

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu formuler la moindre réponse, il l'avait prise par la main et la menait déjà vers la piste. Il passa ses deux bras derrière elle pour les poser sur le bas de son dos et elle, ne sachant trop que faire, finit par monter les siens jusqu'au cou du jeune homme.

Il essayait de plonger ses yeux dans les siens mais elle détournait systématiquement son regard.

« James ? » commença-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Oui ? »

« Euh… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé le soir de la fête des Anciens de Poudlard ? »

Il parut plutôt étonné par sa question.

« Comment ça ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'avais pas mal bu et euh… Et bien je ne me souviens pas de grand chose… Dis-moi au moins que je n'ai rien fait de grave… Vis-à-vis de toi… »

Il ne su pas s'il devait se réjouir de cette nouvelle ou, au contraire, la trouver accablante.

« Je dois avouer que… »

Elle se crispa instantanément.

« … Qu'il n'est vraiment pas aisé de te faire boire de l'eau quand tu es au bord du comas éthylique mais enfin, passons, ce n'est pas si grave en soi ? »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'étrécirent dangereusement.

« Est-ce que, Mr Potter, par le plus grand des hasards, tu oserais te moquer de moi ? »

« Un tout petit peu… »

« Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! » fit-elle faussement exaspérée.

Il lui trouva quelque chose de changer, comme si elle laissait plus aller les choses. C'était le moment de jouer la carte tout-risques.

« Que veux-tu, c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. »

Elle soupira.

« Et le pire, c'est que c'est vrai. »

Il s'immobilisa sur place et elle crut bien qu'il allait s'étrangler.

« N'oublie pas de respirer. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que… tu as dit ? »

« Tu es vraiment sûr que je ne t'ai rien fait de grave l'autre soir ? »

« C'est moi ou tu cherches à détourner la conversation ? »

« Réponds juste à ma question et alors je répèterais ce que j'ai dit. »

« Non, tu m'as rien fait de grave l'autre soir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

La musique s'était arrêtée mais ils restaient là, au milieu de la piste.

« James, j'en ai marre de ce jeu. Je ne sais jamais où on en ait. On est toujours là à se hurler dessus et… Bon d'accord, avoua-t-elle devant son regard perplexe, c'est surtout moi qui hurle, tu es content ? Cette fois je veux être fixée, savoir si je dois définitivement faire une croix sur toi ou si j'ai une raison de penser qu'entre nous deux c'est encore possible. »

Il voulu dire quelque chose mais elle leva la main pour l'en dissuader.

« Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. Je sais que dans tout ça, c'est peut-être sur moi qu'on peut rejeter tous les problèmes, les disputes, les crises et tout le tralala, mais je m'excuse pour tout. Voilà, je me suis comportée comme une gamine et j'essaierai de modérer mes heum… colères. Et… »

Il passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux pour jouer avec une des ses boucles rousses.

« Ne les modère pas trop non plus, ça contribue à te donner du charme… » murmura-t-il.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Merci James, j'ai besoin qu'on me dise des choses comme ça. » dit-elle, toute émue, « Sache que tu n'as pas besoin de t'appeler Jack Topper pour être quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle à mes yeux… »

« Tu as fini ? Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? »

« Mais je t'en pris… »

Elle lui dédia un sourire éblouissant et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

C'est alors que plusieurs sons assez étranges dans ce contexte arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'un feux d'artifice intérieur avait été déclenché dans la salle. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à chercher qui en était l'auteur puisqu'elle aperçut aussitôt les trois autres Maraudeurs qui les regardaient, l'air apparemment on ne peut plus satisfait.

Elle se blottit dans les bras de James et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Je vois que tu avais emmené du renfort ! »

« Disons que j'avais besoin d'être un peu coatché ce soir… »

« Je vois ça. »

« Lily, tu te rappelles de ce qu'on avait prévu de faire peu avant que je parte de chez tes grands-parents ? »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir… »

Il sortit alors de nul part deux paires de patins à glace.

« ça te dirait un petit tour à la patinoire. »

Il glissa un coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs.

« En tête à tête cette fois ? »

« Je ne sais pas patiner… » fit-elle toute penaude.

« Je serais là pour te tenir. » lança-t-il, un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

« N'en profite pas trop quand même. »

« Tu me connais… »

« Justement ! »

Et, voyant qu'il était près à défendre avec ferveur ses nombreuses vertus, elle l'embrassa pour lui clouer le bec.

_**FIN**_

**RAR : **

**Zoomalfoy **: Que de compliments dans ta review ! Je t'ai déjà remercier pour avoir reviewer ce chapitre mais j'en remets une petite couche… ! J'aime toujours autant tes reviews, et rassures-toi, tu ne te répètes pas du tout ! Je sais que je suis sadique mais que veux-tu, la fin justifie les moyens, non ? Il fallait bien que je trouve une fin à ce chapitre alors pourquoi ne pas faire s'endormir Lily ? J'espère que la fic en général t'aura plu ! A très bientôt, gros bizoux !

**SusyBones** : Au moins, maintenant, tu ne pourras plus venir me dire que je suis sadique puisque c'est le dernier chapitre… ! lol ! Et encore, un peu plus et je coupais ce dernier chapitre au moment où James lui demande de danser. Pour une fois, j'ai pris pitié de mes pauvres lecteurs (qui me traite de sadique à chaque review…) et dans ma grande bonté d'âme (j'exagère peut-être légèrement là…), j'ai laissé un seul et unique chapitre… Merci pour ta review, gros bizous !

**Jamesie-cass** : Heureuse que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant et que la fic en général aura été à ton goût ! Gros bizous et merci pour ta review !

**Liliz Mamba** : Coucou ! J'aurais aimé poster plus vite mais figures-toi que mon ordi m'a, à nouveau, fait le coup de la phase terminale… Donc, j'ai réussi (plutôt difficilement) à prendre mon mal en patience et à attendre son rétablissement ! Je veux bien te dire le nom de mon lycée mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne te dise pas grand chose vu que j'habite dans une petite ville de la Nièvre… D'ailleurs, je sais pas si c'est l'effet « petit lycée » mais on a eu du mal leur faire bouger les fesses ! Même si au final ça a été une réussite ! Et toi ? Ya eu des manifestations aussi dans ton lycée ? Merci pour la review, gros bizous !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus parce qu'au départ, j'en été pas trop contente… (dans le genre perfectionniste !) Petite question sur ta traduction : à quand la suite est-elle prévue ? Gros bizous, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Fofolleuh** : Effectivement, il y a du changement sur ff, d'ailleurs, j'ai mis une bonne demie-heure avant d'arriver à poster mon chapitre la dernière fois… Autant dire que côté bonne humeur, je ne rayonnais pas ! Même si le bac blanc est passé maintenant (depuis un sacré moment…) tu peux continuer à me raconter ta vie, ça me fait bien rire et j'adore rire (tellement que je soupçonne certaines personnes de me prendre pour une tarée… !) Contente que tu ais bien aimé le dernier chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur ! C'est vrai que la vie serait magnifiquement belle si Cupidon rendait James réel… ! Un énorme merci pour ta longue review, gros bizous !

**cc.johnson** : Contente que ça te plaise autant ! Pour le français, je sais pas trop, on verra…. J'espère que ta curiosité aura été satisfaite après la lecture de ce dernier chapitre. Bizous !

**SoRN DeMoN666** : Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi ça m'arrive de repérer des fics et d'oublier de les lire. Du coup, quand je les lis finalement, elles ont un nombre assez importants de chapitre et je reste planté devant mon ordi durant des heures, je ne te raconte pas l'état des yeux après… Bizous !

**Isa-Syn** : C'est vrai que c'est pas bien de boire ! Bien sur, pour Lily, le lendemain a été difficile mais pas trop vu qu'il fallait qu'elle puisse courir après, pour quitter l'appart de James ! Merci pour ta review, bizous !

**aNtAdElIe** : Lily va bien réaliser que, effectivement, l'alcool ne résout pas tout. Contente de savoir que le petit rôle que j'ai fait jouer à Sirius t'ai plu ! Merci pour ta review, gros bizous !

**Sarah Black** : C'est sympa de me dire que c'est de mieux en mieux, au moins je vois que je m'améliore ! Bizous !

**Rajhna** : Maintenant, à moi de dire quelques mots sur ta review ! Je l'ai adorée, c'est toujours très valorisant pour un auteur (en herbe) quand on décortique ses écrits pour en commenter certains passages (ce que tu as fait). Donc, un énorme merci à toi ! En lisant ta review, je me suis dit que c'était vrai, c'était bête pour la patinoire, du coup, j'en ai parler dans ce chapitre (grâce à toi !), en remerciement pour cette gentille review ! Je sais que Lily retrouve assez rapidement la vue, c'est parce que je commençais à être à court d'idées… ! C'est bête et méchant mais voilà ! Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu continueras à en écrire des comme celle-ci à beaucoup d'auteurs car ça motive énormément et c'est toujours aussi agréable de voir son travail ainsi jugé ! Gros bizous !

**Zofia.cc** : Rassures-toi, le petit bisou de Lily et James n'était certainement pas le dernier ! Je sais que je suis cruelle, mais pas à ce point-là ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizous

**Joomy **: J'espère que tu auras réussi à survivre jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review, bizous !

**Thealie** : C'est vrai que Lily ne tient pas bien l'alcool mais c'est normal quand on est pas habitué à boire… ! C'est vrai que ce sont deux mules, de ce côté-là, pas de doute ! Merci pour ta review, bizous !

**Mushu **: C'est bête mais je viens de réaliser un truc (enfin… je crois !) Mushu, c'est bien le nom du lézard dans Mulan ? J'adore ce dessin animé ! (disons que je suis une grande gamine… !) Contente que ça te plaise, bizous !

**Rebecca-Black** : Et bien voici la réaction de James : il en est réduit à courir en caleçon et pied nu derrière un bus… Pas fameux, n'est-ce pas ! Merci pour ta review, Bizous !

**Magic-Pinky** : Bien sûr que ça se termine bien ! J'ai beau être très sadique, il y a des limites… ! C'est vrai que je ne m'imaginais pas Lily en train de danser (ou pire, de faire un streap-tease) debout sur une table ! mdr ! J'espère que la fic t'aura bien plue ! Gros bizous !

**Titliloo** : C'est vrai que Lily a été très vache avec James mais tout est bien qui finit bien, ils se sont enfin trouvés ! Voilà ! Contente que tu aimes, bizous !

**Petite-lyly** : C'est vrai que Lily n'assure pas en s'endormant après avoir été embrassée pas James ! Je ne sais pas si tu avais reçu ma review, tiens-moi au courant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, gros bizous !

**Faby-fan** : je suis contente que tu aimes autant ! Merci pour tous ces compliments et pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Zozo** : Oula ! Que de compliments, je suis flattée ! J'ai fait un petit effort pour que tu ais la suite à ton retour ! Merci pour ta review, bizous !

**Trinity1412** : Tu sais, ça peut représenter un avantage que tu te sois arrêtée au chapitre 5ou6, au moins tu n'as pas eu à attendre la suite à chaque chapitre (il paraît que je mets pas mal de temps pour poster… !) ! Ravie que ça ne te déplaise pas ! Bizous !

**Ethanielle ou Lyla** : Contente que tu ais aimé ! C'est vraiment très très généreux à toi d'accepter d'être mon avocate gratuitement ! Que demander de mieux ? A bientôt, j'espère ! Gros bizous !

**Ange d'Iris** : Moi aussi James me fait craquer… Soupir… Nan, j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizous !

**Lilytyty** : Et oui, ils ont tous les deux ouverts les yeux ou du moins, s'ils les avaient déjà ouverts, ils ne les avaient apparemment pas en face des trous… ! Contente que ça te plaise, bizous !

**Kritari** : C'est clair, vive les Lily/James ! Je ne peux qu'approuver de si sages paroles… ! lol ! On peut dire qu'ils se seront fait de grosse crasses ! Merci pour ta review, bizous !

**Lily** : Et si, miraculeusement, le chapitre précédent a fini par arriver, comme celui-ci d'ailleurs ! Contente que tu aimes ! Bizous !

**Isil Eressea** : C'est vrai que Lily a énormément de chance de pouvoir côtoyer les Maraudeurs ! Soupir… Je serais vraiment ravie que tu sois ma bêta pour ma prochaine fic, vraiment ! (je n'ai jamais eu de bêta… !) Par contre, j'espère que le fait que ce soit un UA ne te dérange pas… Sinon, fait-le moi savoir. Pour l'instant, j'ai pas trop avancé (pas le temps) mais si tu as une adresse e-mail, je pourrais t'envoyer le début quand ça sera moins brouillon. Dans tous les cas, mon adresse mail est à ta disposition ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, gros bizous !

**Lavande B.Potter** : Contente que tu aimes ! Je serais ravie de vous aider pour votre fic, il faudrait juste me donner une adresse mail où je puisse vous parler ! Je vous donnerais bien la mienne mais je crains que fanfic ne l'efface (ça fait ça tout le temps) ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas ! Gros bizous !

**Deltaplane** : Bon, au moins, comme c'est le dernier chapitre, on ne pourra pas dire que je suis sadique (ouf !) Je suis contente que tu aimes autant ! Merci pour ta review, gros bizous !

**Luna soma** : Mais non, la 200ème review n'était réservée à personne en particulier ! En passant, un énorme merci d'avoir mis cette 200ème review, tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux ! (Un peu plus et je me prosternerais devant toi… ! lol) C'est vrai que c'est assez dur d'écrire une bonne fic, on a pas forcément un regard critique sur ce qu'on écrit et ce qui nous plait ne plait pas forcément à tout le monde… ! Malheureusement, on en voit pas beaucoup Sirius dans ce chapitre, désolée ! Gros bizous !

**Kitsune-Maeda** : Merci beaucoup ! Bizous !

**Kira-303** : La chose qui manquait tant à ma fic est arrivée ! Et oui, enfin le nouveau et dernier chapitre… ! Je dois avouer que ça relève du miracle, je ne pensais pas être aussi inspirée pour ce chapitre (je l'ai écrit en deux jours !) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, gros bizous !


End file.
